I'll Catch You
by ElissaB
Summary: So bella is 7 and abused by her father. she meets Emmett VAMP at the park and they get this crazy weird connection and become friends. The abuse gets worse and Emmett finds out. What will he do? Will his love for this tiny human girl manage to save her?
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

BPOV

I walked to the park bench as fast as I could, trying desperately to get away from the nasty girls that were bound to be following me. Taking any chance they could to torment me. We're only seven but they were as man as any big kid. I found my spot on the bench, it was the spot I came to everyday for an hour after school, I had to be home before Charlie, my dad, if I didn't then he gets mad at me and when he's mad he hurts…

I pulled out my drawing pad, the only thing I really enjoyed doing was drawing, I had been told by some teachers that I was good especially for a seven year old. I loved drawing things a saw at the park it was the prettiest place. I began drawing the field near the park when the nasty girls came, Jessica, Lauren, and their nasty leader Maddie.

"Hi Bella!" she snarled. I tried to ignore her but she knocked my pencil out of my hand.

"Are you ignoring me? Well that's not nice is it girls?" She said before knocking the notebook out of my hands and walking away.

I sighed and bent to pick it up, as I stood back up I saw a man sitting on a bench on the opposite side of the park just watching, he was a big guy, yet he seemed sweet. I sighed sat back down, turned to a clean sheet and began drawing the man from a distance.

EPOV (Emmett)

No one knew I came here. Not Rose, no one. I'm sure Edward and Alice probably knew but they didn't say anything. Which I'm glade for; this is something I liked to keep to myself, no questions asked. For about a year now I had been coming to this park, just observing what happened, now I know it sounds creepy, I wasn't some weird stalker; I'm a vampire, which I know sounds worse. But this here, watching innocent children play and interact, it made me feel almost real, almost human. I liked my abilities, the advantages I get from being a vampire, of everyone in my coven I was probably the one who enjoyed in most but still I missed certain things. So I came, and I watched, every few days I would come.

I looked up when I heard the small voices sounding cruel "Don't ignore me." I strawberry blonde girl snarled at a small girl with chocolate brown hair, they tossed the notebook she had in her hands onto the ground and stormed off. The little girl didn't cry, she simply bent down and retrieved her notebook and stood, she spotted me, giving me a curious look she sat back down and began to draw. Something about her interested me, so I continued to watch her. She was so focused on whatever she was working on, she stayed for an hour before rushing off. I sighed and stood, nothing else interested me today, those girls made me angry for what they did to the other child.

I got home; still thinking about the little girl, Edward stared at me curiously when I walked in but still said nothing. Rosalie came over giving me a long kiss, oblivious to where I had just been. It was no big deal though right? I mean I was cheating on her or anything.

BPOV

I ran into my house, grateful I had beaten Charlie that would hopefully save me from a black eye tonight. I set my stuff down quietly just as he walked in. "Move." He grunted, walking right past me, going to the fridge to grab his signature drink, a beer. I grabbed some juice and went upstairs quietly hoping not to draw attention to myself, but being the klutz that I am I tripped on the steps, spilling my juice everywhere. I heard him before I saw him, he was cursing under his breath. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me up the stairs calling me horrible names that brought tears to my brown eyes. He threw me in my room with a smack. "Don't come out, I don't want to look at you!" He said before slamming the door. I went to bed hungry that night, just like many others.

NEXT DAY

I was at the park again, hoping the strange man would again be there, I set up and looked out searching for something to draw when I felt a presence. I thought it would be Maddie but when I looked up I saw the man from yesterday. He was HUGE in person. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, I shook my head no and he sat down. Though he was big he didn't scare me, I was more interested than anything else. "I'm Emmett." He said his loud voice boom, his smile echoed through his voice.

"Bella." I told him, shyly.

"Watcha got there?" He gestured to my notebook.

"Drawings, I like to draw a lot." He nodded and we fell silent for a moment.

"I'm seven." I told him suddenly.

He smiled widely now, "I'm… Eighteen, I'm a senior in high school." My eyes widened.

"Wow, you're a REALLY big senior." I told him. His smile fell a little

"I don't scare you do I?" He asked. Now yes, I had been taught not to talk to strangers, but this guy seemed different he seemed kind, and something about his golden eyes were trustworthy.

"No," I said honestly, "You're just really big. I'm not I'm small. Smaller than the other kids in my class." He smile returned lighting up his huge face

EPOV

I don't know why but I sat next to the little girl, Bella, she was seven and wasn't afraid of me, surprisingly enough. She told me about her school, I did the same, we talked only for an hour, right on the dot then she went home.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked me.

"Fine just thinking…" I said, which was a dumb answer but still…

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, everythings great." I told her bending to kiss her lips. When she left Edward walked in.

"Emmett"," His tone was warning, "Why did you talk to the little girl?" He asked

"She seemed lonely and she was. She doesn't have friends at her school." I said repeating her words.

Edward shook his head disapproving and left me alone. I was surprisingly looking forward to our next meeting. I decided to hunt before I got to close though.

"So you have and brothers or sisters?" I asked her, this seemed to be what we did, asked each other random questions.

"No." She said simply, for a seven year old she was very mature, not like the others I see running around here. "You?"

"Well, sort of. We are all adopted, there is me, My sister Alice and her hus- boyfriend Jasper, The my brother Edward, and my girlfriend Rosalie."

"You ALL live together?"

"Yup, with our foster parents, Esme and Carlisle. They are really very nice."

"Tell me about all of them." She said her voice seemed dreamy, "Start with Rosalie." I smiled my favorite topic.

"Well she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she has long blonde hair and pale skin like mine. She is sweet to though most don't always see that side I know she is. She saved my life many times."

"What about… Carlisle?"

"He is an awesome dad; he's really nurturing and caring. He's a doctor too, he loves helping people." I said smiling. "He's young, blonde."

"Esme."

"The gentlest women I know. She has such a mothering nature about her, Rose says she looks like snow white." Bella smiled, obviously knowing who that character was.

"Jasper?"

"He's a funny guy, quiet, loves reading, and he knows a lot about world war one. He has blonde shaggy hair and kind has a funny expression sometimes. But he is the nicest guy I know, and has a way of calming people." Her face lit up when I mention books.

"His girlfriend? Alice?" I laughed just thinking about Alice.

"She's very small, with short, spiky black hair. We call her a pixie, she is always so bubbly and happy no matter what. Oh and she is REALLY good at predicting the future."

"And the last one, Edward?"

"He's quiet, he has the crazy bronze hair, and it's uncontrollable. He loves music, classical stuff mostly. He plays the piano too, he is amazing at that. And there are times where it's almost as if he is reading your mind."

"He plays the piano?" She asked excitedly. "I have always wanted to learn, but Ch- my dad didn't let me get lessons."

"Tell me about your dad." I said. Her face went pale.

"He, uh, he's a police man, big, likes football. So Jasper reads a lot? I love books!" She changed the subject quickly. When she finally went home she left me very suspicious, wondering what that was all about. I promised I would find out tomorrow, I knew I would see the little girl tomorrow, no matter what.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Sit still Emmett!" Bella commanded, I did as she said though I was getting bored just sitting here. I spent an hour with her everyday, I had learned she was a klutz, hated milk loved books, and old movies, loved, god help us, Hanna Montana (A/N haha), loved drawing, and every time I brought up her dad she would change the subject. "How much longer?" I asked impatiently.

"Well I'll never finish if you don't hush. Geez Emmy your worse than the kids in my class." I laughed, thinking how odd she was comparing me to seven years olds. This little girl though somehow in two weeks had managed to find a special place in my still heart. She was actually my friend.

"Okay done." She turned her notebook and showed me the picture she had drawn of me, it was perfect, this seven year old managed to capture every detail about me.

"Dang little girl, you are amazing!" She blushed, something I learned she did a lot. But really this drawing looked like it came from the hands of a professional not a seven year old!!

"Thanks." She said the realizing the time, she stood and took off muttering a good bye.

BPOV

Please don't let him be home, I begged. I almost cried when I saw the driveway still empty. I ran in, beating him only by a few seconds. He came in and instantly I could smell the beer on him. He was already drunk, that was when he was at his meanest. He snarled when he saw me. "You!" He yelled, "You're the reason I'm like this! Your mother's gone because she didn't want to deal with you, and she left you sorry ass to me! I don't want you either." He said and slapped me across the face. I felt the sting and tried to hold back the tears but one slipped.

"Oh are you gonna cry on me 'ow." He words sounded funny (Slurred but Bella doesn't know that word) "Like a baby? Are you a baby girl? NO! Go to your room!" He yelled, I tirpped up the steps, releasing the tears as soon as my door closed, as I cried I wished for one thing, I just wanted to be with my only friend, I wanted Emmett to be here. I went to the small mirror and saw the bruise forming on my cheek. How would I explain that?

"Bella, dear what happened!?" Me teach, Mrs. Harrison exclaimed.

"I fell out of my bed and hit my side table this morning." I said, not looking her in the eyes, feeling bad to be lying.

"Oh you poor dear." She said look sad.

I could wait till the end of the day, the only good part of the day, I got to see Emmett, he was my only friend, and he was so fun. Like a big child himself. I had grown to sort of love him, over the past two weeks, which was weird.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I rushed out then remembered I would have to lie to Emmett to and suddenly I felt sick, I wanted to cry. I walked to the park slowly. When I saw him waiting, the sadness went away for a moment and I ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Hey kid." He laughed before I pulled away, embarrassed, I was just so happy to see a friendly face.

"Hey? What happened?" He asked, kneeling down. I looked to the ground.

"Fell out my bed and hit my side table." I mumbled, feeling sick at the fact that I had just lied to Emmy.

He did ask any more questions, instead he sat.

"Emmy?" I said suddenly, "Can I meet Rosalie?" He looked shocked by my question.

EPOV

Bella just asked if she could meet my Rosalie, then it hit me, obviously this little girl would think that I would have told Rose about her, I mean why wouldn't i? She had no idea that I was keeping our little friend ship a secret, "Maybe one day." I told her, I honestly would have loved for them to meet, Rosalie would love her but I wasn't sure it was possible.

Her face lit up, "And, and Carlisle, and Esme, and Alice, and Jasper, oh and Edward too?!" She seemed so excited.

"Maybe." I said unable to hold back my laugh at the excited look on her face.

She was silent for a moment then she looked at me curiously, "Emmett, why do you play with me? I mean, I'm seven and your well, eighteen, why do you play with me?"

I smiled at the little girl, "Because I like you, your fun and your nice. Hey I got an idea, lets go play on those slides over there." Her face lit up and then fell.

"I might fall." She said, I smiled.

"I'll catch you." She smiled took my hand and together we walked over to the jungle gym. (A/N Emmett wants to be a kid and play on the slides…. Typical."

**A/N: Okay I know it's a little slow but PLEASE don't hate it just yet! It gets better I PROMISE. I just had to write the first ch you know their bond and all that. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**So everyone I have been flamed by the stalker…? She is a very harsh reviewer I must say. But she had a point she said I forgot to insert author's name (I think she means Stephanie Meyer) and she is right I did so just so you know, **I own none ofthis all the credit goes to the wonderful and magnificent Stephanie Meyer.** Also this "Stalker" told me I need to capitalize my title I have fixed that hopefully she approves. And she told me my story sucked ha I hope I can change her mind. Thanks for the review 'The Stalker' harsh but still.**

**And thank you to all the reviewers who DID love my story. Thank you all sooo much you make writing so fun! ****Vampem, pizziagirl, JordanGoombette, Rosalie** **Ann Jordan, ****biteorimprintonme,**

Emmett played with me for a full hour on the jungle gym before I had to go home. Every time I fell he caught me. I was so happy when I got home, I was humming getting a drink out the kitchen when I jumped, hearing the front door slam. Another bad day, he had a lot.

He came into the kitchen, pushed me out of the way to grab a drink. Something in me told me not to but I was happy, I wanted him to be too, "Hi daddy." I said quietly.

He turned his hateful glare on me, "I told you not to call me that you little brat. GET OUT!" He said pushing me roughly towards the stairs, I knew my arm would be bruised. Why do I even try? Because he was my dad, that was a bad excuse, he didn't act like the other kid's daddy's do. I just wanted a normal daddy.

I went to my room, trying not to cry. Today had been good, why should he ruin it? I tried to think of something positive, my mind drifted to Emmett. He said today that I might be able to meet his family one day that made me so happy. His family sounded so nice, I wanted to meet them all, Rosalie especially, I wanted to see the girl Emmett described as the most beautiful girl ever to exist. It was sweet, the way he got that silly look grown ups get when they talk about someone they love. I wish someone could call me the most beautiful girl but with my ordinary looks I didn't think it was going to ever happen.

I sighed and grabbed a book, not risking another venture outside, that would only cause more bruises in the long run.

EPOV

I went home happier today, Bella had worried me with that bruise but we had a lot of fun today, though I'm an ancient vampire I do still enjoy those cozy slides.

"Really Emmett? Slides?" Edward asked in disbelief. He didn't approve of my meetings with the girl he made that clear, but he didn't rat me out either.

"Shut up man." I said, going upstairs, wondering if Alice knew too, she hadn't said anything but if she knew she was hiding it well.

"She knows." Edward said, shaking his head at me.

When I got upstairs I went to my room for a bit to wait for Rose to come home with Alice (Shopping DUH). I started thinking again about that bruise, the shape was odd. Like a blacked sun with four small planets revolving around it. It began to worry me; it didn't seem like something you would get falling out of a bed.

Rosalie walked in with a few bags, she dropped them when she saw me and came over to give me a long passionate kiss. Rose's kisses could make me forget anything, I got lost in her lips, the way she felt, smelled… But as soon as she pulled away the thoughts returned and a new one that I dreaded more. I decided to ask Rosalie, knowing that she had some experience in the area of… abuse. "Rose?" I asked she turned at the tone in my voice, a worried look on her face. I wanted her to see the mark, so I picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and drew it, actual size, "When a girl has a bruise like this on their face, what do you think happened?" Rosalie studied the picture, and gulped unsteadily. She didn't like subjects like these but I needed her answer.

"Emmett, if someone had that bruise they were hit. No question about it." She said eying my curiously.

"Now if a seven year old had the bruise this big what would you say?

"If it was this size? Well it's a big bruise; most likely the girl's father would have hit her, or some man. Emmett why are you asking me this?" I shook my head.

"It's something I needed to know." I told her, "Just trust me?" She nodded and kissed me again. Though this time I didn't get lost in it.

I could help but think of the reality now, Bella, my sweet little, tiny human Bella was being abused, most likely by her father…

BPOV

School stunk today. I went through the day on auto. My right arm was sore from last night's incident, I had to where long sleeves on a 92'f day. I sat along with my sketch pad during recess. That was until Maddie and her followers came up to me.

"Who is that guy you are always with? " She asked rudely.

"Emmett." I said shortly, not looking at her though I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Didn't your mommy and daddy ever teach you not to talk to strangers, you are so stupid."

"Emmett, isn't a stranger, he's my friend." I said defensively.

"Grown ups aren't little girl's friends Bella, everyone knows that."

"He isn't a grown up yet. He is still in high school. He's a senior." Maddie rolled her eyes at me.

"What ever, even if he was going to be friend with little kids there is no way he would pick you." She crossed her arms and glared before walking away.

The rest of the day the words replayed in my head. What if she was right? What if he really wasn't my friend?

No Bella! STOP. He told you he was your friend; there is nothing to worry about.

Still at the end of the day, I was unsure when I went to meet him. But there he stood, same spot as always, today something was different though. Today he didn't seem like the happy Emmett, I knew. He looked mad today, almost… dangerous. "Emmy!" I said, going to give him a hug, he hugged me back like always.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He bent down so he was no longer towering over me.

"Bella I have to ask you something. And I really need you to answer me honestly, okay??" I nodded, wondering what he could possibly ask. "Bella does your daddy or anybody else, ever hit you or hurt you purposefully?" His question made my blood run cold. I wanted to answer him honestly tell him, yes, he does every night I have new bruises. Ones you cant see, he is the reason I can never wear pretty sundresses and why I wont cut my hair.

But no, I couldn't say those words, not now, not ever, "No Emmett, of course my daddy doesn't hit me!" I said he took hold of my arms; I tried not to flinch when he grabbed the sore area.

"Promise, Bella please don't lie to me."

"Emmy, I promise! I don't like these questions, please stop." I said tears filling my eyes. I flinched now, from the soreness in my arm, he immediately let go, making me feel bad, for making him think I was mad at him (A/N Whaa?). He stood and I hugged him tightly around his waist.

"I have something for you." He told me after a moment. He pulled out a small stack of pictures. We went to the bench before he handed them over.

On top was a picture of a beautiful blonde girl, she was laughing, I don't think she realized her picture was being taken. She had to be Rosalie; she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "Rosalie! Oh Emmett she is beautiful!"

The next was of him in his funny hat, I laughed and moved on. A blonde boy, he looked very tired, but still he was handsome, "Jasper." I smiled.

Then next was of a girl with spiky, dark hair, I knew it was Alice. She was looking at the camera but seemed to be talking. She was gorgeous as well, with tiny features, "Alice."

Next was I girl I knew had to be Esme. She was just as Emmett described and I could tell just through the picture that she gave off that motherly vibe. "Esme."

The was Carlisle, and Extremely handsome man, in a doctors coat. "Carlisle."

I flipped to the last photo and all but gasped aloud. It was Edward, it had to be obviously. His hair was A bronzy tent, he was looking off, talking to someone probably, he seemed angry about something, but still the photo of him was beautiful. He was so cute, not like any boy in my class. "It's Edward!" I said with more enthusiasm than I meant.

Emmett laughed, and shook his head when I tried to hand them back. "You can keep them if you'd like." He said. I gasped and hugged him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I said happily. Studying each picture again, this was a perfect family, a family I wanted. Each one was beautiful. All with there unique hair and golden eyes… Wait…

"Emmett, you said you were all adopted right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked curiously.

"Just wondering I thought it was kinda weird how you all have the same eyes." Emmett shifted beside me.

"Coincidence I guess." He said, laughing his big boom of a laugh. I looked down to my plastic watch and saw I was almost late.

"Oh no, I have to go Emmy. I'll see you tomorrow okay!" He gave me a big bear hg before a dashed off, beating my father home, safe from that beating again.

EPOV

Her reaction confirmed my beliefs that much I could tell. Her father hit her, he abused her, and I was mad. I wanted nothing more than to kill the lousy man, but I couldn't do that, not yet anyway. I need more proof.

After that sad conversation I gave her the pictures. I though she might like them, she was always curious about my family I thought it was time to put a mental image up there as well. She was excited just as I had hoped. She had the exact reaction I knew she would, loving Rosalie's beauty, laughing at Alice's quirkiness, smiling as she stared at Jasper, mumbling happily at Esme and Carlisle, and going into complete overload at the sight of Edward.

Pretty sad that even seven year old girls think he is gorgeous.

She left and I went home, lost in my own thoughts. I walked in and was greeted by Esme, "Emmett, do you know where all my pictures went?" She asked me curiously.

"Not a clue." I told her smiling at the thought of little Bella holding onto Esme's photos.

She glared at me, sensing that I was lying. I walked out of the room before she could cross examine me more.

I went to the living room and saw Alice, staring blankly at the wall. She was having a vision. I sat beside her and waited until the life came back into her eyes. "Hi." I said when she was back, she turned to me wearily. "What? What is it Alice?"

"That little girl," She whispered, "It's worse than you thought. She gets abused but my god Emmett, it's horrible, and it's only getting worse."

My brain shut off, my vision turned red, I was angry , that horrible Jackass was beating the poor innocent human girl. She hadn't harmed anyone yet he beat her.

"Emmett, calm down Emmett." I turned to her my vision clearing slightly, "That's it, calm. Your eyes are black, that's not good Em."

Finally when my vision was normal and I could some what think clearly Alice spoke again, "Wow you really care for this little girl, don't you?" She asked me. I realized then that I really did care for the little human girl. Over the two weeks I grew connected to her, I had really truly grown to love her.

"Alice… I do. What do I do?" I was hopeless at this point I didn't know how to deal with this kind of stuff.

"Emmett, she is seven, she is too young to fight for herself. You need to fight for her, you need to be her protector now. She doesn't know what to do and the abuse is only going to get worse until one day I'm afraid he is going to kill her."

Those words were like a stab through my dead heart. "How do I start?"

"Well you need to wait for the right time," She told me, and I think you had better tell Rosalie." She said, just as I heard someone at the door way.

"Tell Rosalie what?" The voice said, I turned to see none other than Rosalie in the doorway.

"Rose I need to talk to you. There is this little girl that I have come to sort of care for, like a sister of course… And, well, Rosalie… Her father is abusing her; I think he might eventually kill her." Her eyes grew wider as I continued the story starting the day I met Bella.

**Hope you liked! Next chapter hopefully better, things start to heat up! **

**Bella may meet the family and Emmett may see the abuse first hand but hey who knows? lol**


	3. Chapter 3

9

CHAPTER THREE

**I am so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! It's been like a week! I have been so busy with school and stuff I haven't had a chance to update! Joanna you especially! You were so upset! Lol I'm so sorry! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

EPOV

Rose stared at me very carefully for what seemed like forever after I told her everything. She finally came and sat down next to me, still quiet. "Rose," I finally spoke, "Please just say something. Yell at me, hit me, and tell me how stupid I am. Please just do something, I can't handle the silent treatment here."

Finally she spoke, "Emmett, you have to save the little girl." I looked at her in shock.

"WHAT!?" That was so not what I had expected her to say.

"Emmett, I may think it was stupid of you to make any sort of contact with a human but you did and this girl she needs help. Do you really think I would make you do nothing and allow that poor girl to continue getting abuse like that? How heartless do you think I am?" She was clearly offended.

"Oh babe, I don't think you're heartless at all. I just wasn't sure how you would take the news."

"Save her Emmett, you seem to be the only one who is in a position where you can." She looked at me with such confidence, like she just knew I could do it.

"But how Rosalie? Bella won't admit that her dad beats her, and I can't just start making accusations if she won't stand by them."

"Then make her see it Emmett. Make her realize that what is happening to her isn't right." I nodded my head, still thinking about what I could do. My mind drifted to her face today when she got the pictures, and how she had just lit up.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I gave her pictures of us, and before you say anything, I know that probably wasn't the smartest idea either but I did it so no use in getting all wound up. Anyway when I gave her the pictures she just lit up. And when she saw you, well you should have seen her eyes, they were huge. She thought you were just the most beautiful creature alive. Obviously the girl is smart."

Rose smiled and hugged me tightly, "We'll save her." She whispered into my ear. I hugged her back for a while and then laughed. "What now?"

I shook my head, "She thought Edward was just plain gorgeous too." Rosalie laughed now.

"Even the seven year olds." She muttered, shaking her head. "Bella will be safe again, promise." Rosalie said when she saw my smile slip. At that moment I had more love than ever, the way she said Bella's name, it was with gentleness that she only shared with me. The way she knew how I felt, it was just perfect.

BPOV

I went to school even though I hadn't slept at all that night, my entire body was covered in bruises and I hurt so bad I could barely walk. The teacher stared at me curiously but didn't say anything. Sometimes I would stare at him urging him, come just ask me, ask me what's wrong! Insist on lifting my sleeve! PLEASE! Just do it so I can get away from the world I live in! PLEASE!

But no, he never did. No one ever did. Except Emmett, but I had lied to him and he had dropped the subject when he saw the tears in my eyes. I thought now about how he would be waiting for me after school. Ready with one of his big bear hugs, usually I welcomed them happily, but today it was something I was dreading. I hurt with a simple touch, but I bear hug might just kill me.

When the bell rang I walked out slowly, making sure I avoided any contact with them. I was slower today so I got to the park later than usual. And you can imagine my distress when I got there and saw Emmett surrounded by Maddie and her evil clan. Emmett seemed to sense my presence because he looked up at me as soon as I was on the play ground. He walked away from Maddie, who stopped talk and glared at me. Emmett walked right over to me. "What did they want?" I asked him.

"Who knows, I kind of spaced out." Emmett mumbled making me laugh. We walked to our bench and I pulled my notebook out to show him my newest drawings. Six new ones, of his family members. "Oh Bella they are amazing." I blushed and he laughed. I ripped them all out and handed them to him, "They are yours." I told him, "Could you… well I was wondering if you would maybe show them?" I asked uncertain of what he would say.

"Bella, of course I will. They are going to love this."

"Thanks Emmy!" I said smiling wide.

He told me the news on his family, Alice had dragged him out shopping again, and he had another new wardrobe. Jasper was reading French books now, he was read one series than contained 46 books. Rosalie was planning a trip to Asia (which made me a little sad, I knew that if she went then he would go too). Esme was painting a new picture, she loved art as much as I did. Carlisle had just saved a boy who had been sick for thirteen years, with cancer. And Edward, well apparently Edward was PMSing (Whatever that meant) and was writing a new song for his piano. Emmett told me he was way to attached to that thing, and that one day He was going to destroy it just to see the look on Edward's face.

We talked for a long time, then I glanced at my watch. An hour and fifteen minutes had passed. I was late. "Oh no! I have to go!!" I grabbed my things and started running, ignoring the pain and Emmett's calls.

The a group of three girls stopped me in my tracks. "Bella, we decided you aren't allowed to hang out with Emmett anymore. He is OUR new friend." I didn't have time for this.

"Maddie MOVE!" I said, when she didn't I felt the tears stain my cheeks.

"Aww, wittle Bella is crying. Boo who."

"Please, just move." I said, only imagining the beating I was in for. They only laughed in my face.

"MOVE!" I heard a voice boom behind me. Emmett was there, and the look of Maddie's face was pure terror as she backed out of my way and again I was running.

My house was dark, but I could see the car already in the drive way. I paced myself and quietly opened the door, hoping I could get in unnoticed.

For a second I thought I had. I set my bag down then I heard his voice. "Where were you?" I turned, trying not to cry as his hand made contact with my face. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Park." I mumbled. Again he hit me, sending me to the floor.

"You are supposed to come STRAIGHT HOME! You stupid brat! Why don't you ever listen! Do I need to punish you more? Is that it!?" his foot connected with my rib cage and I let out a strangled cry. "No! DADDY STOP! NO! PLEASE!" He kicked me several more times before finally stopping.

I thought it was over, I headed for the stairs, I was halfway up when he grabbed my arm, I screamed again trying to pull away. "I didn't say to move!" He yanked my arm and I went tumbling down the steps, I heard a loud crack when my head hit the floor. Then my vision began to go red. As I started fading out of consciousness, I heard another loud crack and a voice say, "You lousy son of a…" Then I passed out.

EPOV

Bella had freaked when the girls wouldn't move. I went to help her, and as soon as they moved Bella was out of there. Running faster than I thought a seven year old could.

Since I was changed that little voice that wad in the back of my mind, my conscience, had faded out, rarely had I heard it. But as soon a Bella took off, it yelled loud and clear. Follow her, something was wrong. So I did, I followed her and I watched through the window as her father beat her, kicked her, punched her, and finally threw her down the steps. I kicked the door down, unable to control myself any longer. "You lousy, son of a bitch!" I yelled, as I starred at Bella's bloody body on the ground. He came after me, anger in his eyes.

"How dare you break into my house!" He yelled. He took a swing at me but missed of course. He kept trying and kept missing. Finally I grabbed his arm twisted behind his back until he couldn't move and rammed his head into the wall a couple of times. "How dare you beat that innocent child!"

"She is mine! I will do what I please to her."

"You are disgusting! You don't deserve that little girl." He laughed and I rammed his head once more, making him pass out. I dialed 911 told them what happened, then I called Rosalie quickly filling her in.

I walked over to Bella and checked her pulse, it was weak but still there. Suddenly her eyes flew open, she seemed still a little dazed as her eyes met mine, and then she began screaming. She was thrashing around and screaming like a wild woman. "Bella! Bella calm down. Calm down Bellsy it's me Emmy remember. Its okay calm down." Despite her crazy kicking I pulled her to my chest continuing to repeat those same words. Finally she stopped screaming and looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Emmy?" She whispered before passing out again.

The EMS workers carried her out on a stretcher. I followed, letting the cops deal with her father. "We're sorry sir, you can't ride along unless you're family."

"Are you shitting me right now?" I growled and I saw fear flash across the man's face.

"Emmett!" I turned and saw my entire family running over to me. Rosalie, who had shouted my name, reached me first. Carlisile was right behind her.

"Dr. Cullen?" The EMS worker asked.

"It's alright Frank, what's going on?" Carlisle asked, he was talking professionally but I could see the worry beneath his eyes, obviously Rosalie had filled them in like I had asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," I said, "Bella is really hurt and this guy here isn't letting me ride with her. I don't want her to be alone Carlisle." I spoke as calmly as I could, which wasn't very calm at all.

"Sir it's family only." Frank started but Carlisle stepped in now.

"Frank if you haven't noticed, this little girl doesn't have much family. She looked to Emmett as a brother now I suggest you let him in." Carlisle's voice stayed business like but there was still an edge to it. That edge was what made the EMS nod his head and allow me through.

Bella was still not awake on the stretcher. Honestly, she looked horrible. Her face was scratched and bruised and bleeding, and she was paler than usual. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked Frank when he got inside.

"She has a concussion and severe bruises. She has lost a lot of blood but nothing seems to be broken. Her ribs are bruised but like I said, not broken. We will know more when we get her to the hospital." I nodded and continued to watch Bella as she slept.

Carlisle, her doctor, told me the same thing Frank had. When she was done be examined they put her in a hospital room. I sat by her side for what seemed like forever.

My family walked in and I didn't even realize it until Rosalie put her hand on my arm. I looked at her for a while then remembered something. "Here," I said reaching into my pocket, "She made you these." I handed them her drawings and watched as theirs faces changed while looking at the picture.

"She drew these?" Esme asked, amazed. I nodded, and Esme smiled slightly. I turned back to Bella just in time to see her Eyes open slowly. Then to see them widen with fear.

BPOV

So many of them, so many ways I could be hurt. Monsters all of them! I screamed. Then I heard it the voice that seemed to bring me back, "Bellsy?" the voice was strained and I looked over and saw Emmett. He was so big, but I somehow knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

I reached my sore arms up and grabbed him, hugging him tightly. I saw Rosalie, that didn't scare me, nor did Alice who was so tiny and friendly looking even though she looked really sad right now. Esme gave off a mothering vibe so I was okay with that. But on the other side of the room I saw three men, and that made the tears come. They all reminded me of my dad. All big men that could easily hurt me.

"Bella," The blonder one, Carlisle, came over. "Bella, dear I am your doctor and Emmett's father, I won't hurt you okay?" It took me a minute but I nodded slowly. When the other two came near, though, I screamed no and buried my head in Emmett's neck, "Emmy keep them away please!" I screamed and I heard him whisper something, when I opened my eyes everyone was gone aside from Emmett and Carlisle.

I felt horrible, some part of me knew who they were, knew that they wouldn't hurt me. But my mind couldn't seem to comprehend these facts. My crying slowly calmed down and Carlisle began checking my eyes, when a lady walked in.

"Excuse me doctor," She whispered and Carlisle left.

"Emmy what happened?" He told me probably keeping out some of the details. But he did tell me that I wouldn't have to stay with my daddy anymore, that made me feel so much better.

CPOV

"Sir we can't locate any of her family members. She has no one." The social worker told me.

"What about her mother?"

"She is dead sir." The woman looked very sad, "We are going to have to start looking into adoptions." She said before walking away. Great how would I tell Emmett, then I had an idea, but I need to talk to my family first. I went to the waiting room to give them my idea.

EPOV

I heard them; Bella would have to be adopted. I watched her sleep wondering where she would go. Would they treat her well? How long until she forgets completely about me?

"Emmett," Carlisle whispered, motioning for me to follow him. I reluctantly left Bella's side and walked out, only to be greeted my my family.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Emmett, Bella will have to be adopted once she gets out of here." Carlisle said, getting straight to the point. I nodded my head sadly.

"I know Carlisle. I heard. Find her a good family okay?" I asked one request.

"We already did." Carlisle said handing me a folder he had been holding. I opened it and saw adoption forms….With our names on it.

"Are you serious Carlisle?" I yelled happily, I was all but jumping up and down. He nodded.

"But there is one catch… We need to tell her the truth about us. Then she can decide if she wants to come or not." I nodded knowing that was fair enough.

"Emmy?" I heard her little voice. I walked back in quickly.

"Right here Bellsy. Listen I need to talk to you. Do you mind if my family came in?" I asked, knowing Edward and Jasper seemed to scare her. She nodded acting brave but I saw her scoot closer to me when they walked in.

"Bella, you wont need to go live with your dad anymore," I started, knowing I should be the one to tell her, "But that means you are going to have to be adopted." Her eyes got wide.

"No Emmy I don't want to leave you! I can't…"

"Calm down, listen… Carlisle and Esme and all of us would like to know if you wouldn't mind joining our family. You see WE would like to adopt you." Her face brightened.

"Really? You guys would do that?" There was a bunch of nods.

"But you see there is one problem. My family and I… we are different. Have you ever heard of vampires?" She nodded, "That's what we are. That's why we all have the same eye and skin color. We don't hurt people like some do. But we are vampires, we have been around for hundreds of years, and we drink animal blood. Does that scare you?" Slowly she shook her head.

"It makes sense. It's why you are all so perfect." I laughed now.

"So you wouldn't mind? Living with a bunch of old vampires?" She shook her head again and I hugged her gently. When I let go I saw her cower closer to me after looking over my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward's frustrated face. I glared at him.

"I can't read her, it's like she is guarded." He whispered quietly so that only we could hear. I ignored him, focusing on Bella. I spent the next hour telling her every true thing about us.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

BPOV

The hospital was scary. I woke up with Emmett next to me. I remembered my father beating me, I remembered the pain and I remembered a voice, that I now knew belonged to Emmett. He saved me like my own personal angel.

I woke up and saw him along with six other faces. I was terrified. I slowly realized who they all were but still the men scared me. Well aside from Emmett and The doctor. But the other two, Jasper and Edward, I was absolutely scared to death with them in the room.

Then after a while they were all back in my room and Emmett told me they wanted to adopt me. IT was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me that I can remember. Then he let out a BIG secret.

They were all hundred year old vampires.

"It makes sense. It's why you are all so perfect." I said knowing it was so completely true. Emmett laughed.

"So you wouldn't mind? Living with a bunch of old vampires?" I shook my head, of course I wouldn't mind. I would be with Emmett that was all that mattered to me now, he was my friend, more like my brother, and he was my protector. So what, he was a vampire, big deal. He was an evil one and if me accepting the fact that he had his family were all one, was what it takes for me to stay with him then so be it.

He smiled and hugged me as gently as I had ever seen him be. I looked over his shoulder and saw the penny headed one, Edward, starring at me very frustrated. I cringed and got closer to Emmett. That look reminded me too much of my father.

I felt more than saw Emmett's glare toward Edward. He then turned back to me and began telling me everything about his family, not holding anything back.

Two hours later I knew He was married to Rosalie, who was even more gorgeous in person, Alice was psychic and married to Jasper, who controlled emotions and was still very scary. And Edward could read minds, all aside from mine. And he wasn't married to anyone.

Carlisle left for a few minutes then returned with a smile on his face. He had an envelope in his hands, "These are the adoption forms Bella, are you sure you are alright with this?" I nodded and he took out the forms and together he and Esme signed them. "Also I talked to the nurses, they agree that it would be best if we took you home, its better for you to rest. Hospitals aren't really very comfortable are they?" He left gesturing to everyone else to follow. They all stood, including Emmett, and left, promising to be back shortly.

I was alone, left with my own thoughts. I closed m eyes hoping for some sleep but as a started to drift to sleep, my thoughts went to the man who I called father. I saw every raised fist, every angled foot, and every blow. Whether it be with hands, feet, pans, glass, anything that was convenient. I thought of every injury, every blackened eye, every broken bone, loose tooth, fracture, burn, cut, every tear that was shed.

My eyes shot opened, I realized I was shaking from the thoughts. My door opened then, I turned, expecting to see Emmett, but instead I saw Alice and Rosalie. Though they weren't very scary, and I knew they would hurt me, I couldn't help but flinch a little as they got closer. They stopped when they were both next to my bed. "Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said very calmly.

"And I'm Alice!" of course Alice was much more enthusiastic.

"I know." I whispered, "Emmett showed me pictures." Rosalie nodded, as if she already knew this.

"So it looks like you'll be coming to live with us." She said, placing a cool hand on my tiny warm one. I nodded, not sure what else to say.

"What's your favorite color Bella? We have a room and I am going to decorate it for you if you would like." Alice spoke quickly but I could keep up.

"Blue." I said quietly. Unsure of how to react to them giving me a room.

"What kind? Light, dark, blue green which would be teal?"

"Teal." I said, thinking that sound very pretty.

"What about toys?" Rosalie asked, sounding unsure herself.

"Well I… I'm not sure. I don't really have any." I said sadly. My father would never buy me toys, he said he would never waist that kind of money on me.

"Then we will get you some!" Rosalie said a little louder, "What kind of toys would you like?"

"Well… I always wanted a teddy bear, and dolls." I said daring to get a little hopeful.

"Then that is what you will get." Rosalie said confidently.

"Do you like purple Bella?" Alice asked, it seemed she was in a totally different world, "Purple would look nice with teal."

"Purples good." I said smiling a little. We all talked a bit more before the two girl walked towards the door.

"Oh Bella, one more thing," Alice said, "Do you like to shop?"

"Not really." I said honestly.

"I'll have to change that then." Alice said with a tricky smile on her face before the two left the room.

Emmett entered about twenty minutes later. "Ready to go?" he asked I nodded as Dr. Carlisle walked in to unhook the scary machines. Emmett scooped me up carefully as soon as the Dr. was finished and began walking against my protests to please set me down. He just laughed and said "Not a chance Bellsy."

He walked me to his car, a big jeep, and set me in the back seat. The drive was nice, just the two of us, though we didn't talk much. I wanted to thank him, I just wasn't sure how.

He pulled into the drive way of a castle (A/N: a big house lol poor thing it looks like a castle to her it's just so big!) My eyes were huge when he opened my door and picked me up again. "Close your mouth Bellsy, or a fly might get in." I closed my mouth quickly as he walked me to the front door. Just as he reached for the door knob I shouted, "Wait! Stop!" He dropped his hand quickly.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you thank you. For helping me today. My daddy was hurting me bad, and you stopped him." Emmett nodded.

"I wish you would have told me so I could have stopped him earlier Bellsy."

"I know, but I was scared. I thought it would only make him even more mad at me." Emmett nodded again.

"I know, but I wouldn't have let him hurt you again." I nodded now, knowing he was right.

"And thank you for letting me live with you now."

"Oh Bellsy, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said hugging me. The door opened, revealing a tiny, impatient looking, pixie girl.

"This is sweet and all but I really can't wait any longer. Come on Bella, I want to show you your room."

She ran up the stairs, faster than I thought possible, Emmett was right behind her going much slower than she did. We reached a closed door where Alice waited.

"Ready?" She asked then opened the door. My mouth hit the floor when I saw the room.

The walls were painted a light teal color, there was a window seat covered in stuffed animals, a Barbie house in the corner with a box, that I guessed contained Barbies, right next to it. The closet door was open and it was huge, and packed full of clothes, just my size. And then there was the bed. It was so big, with a canopy around it. The comforter was a dark purple, and really fluffy and soft. And laying in the center was a gray teddy bear.

"Oh Alice! I love it." I screamed, Emmett laughed and Alice made a squealing sound of delight.

"Come on, we'll get you into some Pajamas and then you can try out your new bed." She went into my closet and I looked to Emmett, who was still holding me.

"How did she do this so fast?" I asked him.

"She is Alice, just don't ask questions." He laughed again and I joined him.

Alice came out with a light blue, soft nightgown. "Would it be alright if I helped you?" She asked softly. I nodded after a moment, and allowed her to take me from Emmett who left the room, politely.

Alice changed me into the nightgown and brushed through my hair then laid me in the bed with my new teddy bear. "I love him." I told her, hugging the bear. "What kind of bear is he?"

"A koala bear." She told me tucking me in safely, "What will you name him?"

"Pookie!" I decided (A/N: don't laugh lol I had a bear named Pookie!)

"That's perfect." She said kissing my forehead, "I'm really glade you're here Bella. We are going to have so much fun." I smiled as she turned on a small light and left the room. I slept with a smile on my face that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**A/N: More of happy chapter here. But it doesn't always stay happy; Bella still has a lot of issues, Jasper and Edward being a big one. Thank you so much to all my followers! I have gotten so many reviews with people yelling at me to update! I love that lol. This story has gotten the most reviews! So let's keep them come. The more of a guilt trip you put me on the quicker I write lol. Thank you all so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**I own nothing! This is all the wonderful work of the great and fabulous Stephanie Meyer. May we all be jealous… lol**

**This is dedicated to bumblebees-babe. Who left the coolest comment for the last chapter! Lol her comment just made my day! Thank you**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I woke up the next morning when I felt my bed shake slightly. Before I even opened my eyes I did a mental check on my body. I felt a billion times better today, which I was very happy about.

My bed bounced again.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice jumping up and down. "Yay! You're finally up! I picked out clothes for today! She said happily. She helped me change into a pretty dress thing that was easy to get on and would hurt me. She brushed my hair and pulled it into a nice pony tail… I felt like a Barbie.

"All done!" She finally said. It had been less that four minutes for her to do that. "Are you hungry?" I nodded. She gently picked me up and carried me down to the living room where she set me on the couch. "Now what would a human girl eat?" Alice asked herself. Then as if realizing I was sitting right in front of her she turned to me happily and asked,

"Bella, what do you like to eat!?"

"Um, waffles?" I asked not really sure, Daddy never cooked me breakfast.

"Okay!" Alice said, starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Alice?" I stopped her before she left, "Where's Emmy?" Alice smiled at me sweetly.

"He and the other guys went for a quick hunt, he told me to tell you he'll be back as soon as possible." I nodded, trying not to freak that the one person I trusted most was currently gone.

Alice went of to cook and Esme walked in. "Hello Bella, how did you sleep?" she asked me.

"Fine, thank you." I said politely, not wanting to get hit. When I wasn't polite daddy would always hit me.

Esme came and sat down next to me, "Bella, I wanted you to know that what your daddy did to you was very wrong. And we will never ever hurt you, okay?" I nodded, wondering if I could believe her. She saw the uncertainty on my face, "Bella no one should ever lay a harmful hand on you. We will make sure no one ever does again." Her voice was firm, and brought sudden tears to my eyes. She seemed sad _for_ me. Like what had happened to me had harmed her too. Not realizing what I was doing, I hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting my still sore body. She hugged me back gently before Alice walked in with a sad look on her face. "I don't think I did it right." She said. I looked over at the black lump lying on the plate.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella, this is not funny. I'm a horrible cook! I'm not horrible at anything and now a realize I can't do something as simple as cook a waffle!" She sighed and sat down on the couch next to Esme.

Esme laughed and stood up, "I'll do it." She said going to the kitchen. "So Bella," Alice said when Esme left, "What do you think of our family?"

"I like Emmy, and you and Esme." I said after a moment, "And Rosalie is the prettiest person I have ever seen. Dr. Carlisle was nice too." I said. I didn't mention Edward or Jasper. Alice realized this but didn't exactly attack me with questions about it.

"You know Jasper and I are married." She said with a funny look on her face, "He is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. By far the nicest guy I have ever met." I didn't say anything so she kept going, "He loves me more than I deserve I think. I think you would like him." She paused and then turned to me, "Do you like history Bella?" I nodded, it was my favorite subject in school, "Well you know jasper was _in_ the civil war. He has the coolest stories ever." This got my attention. Despite my fear of him, this sounded rather interesting.

"You should ask him about it when he comes home. I bet he would love to talk to you about it." I nodded, thinking that maybe if I was brave enough I would ask him.

"And Edward," Alice continued, starting to talk about the one I feared most here, "He is my very best friend, aside from Jasper of course. He is really nice, Bella."

"He looked at me scary yesterday." I whispered, not meeting Alice's golden eyes. To my surprise she laughed a little.

"Oh that?! Oh Bella, you see there is actually a reason he was so frustrated. Do you remember how we told you Edward could read minds?" I nodded, "Well he can read everyone's mind, aside from yours. It's like you have a guard up, he was worried something was wrong with him yesterday. He wasn't mad at you or anything." This made a bit more sense now.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Why would you ask that!?" Alice laughed.

"Well, because he can't read my mind." Alice shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong with you Bella." She told me, "You're perfect." I couldn't help but smile when she said that. No one had ever called me that before.

Alice suddenly got a blank look on her face. "Bella, I'll be right back." She mumbled and left. A moment later Rosalie entered. It seemed when one left another came.

Unlike the others Rosalie just sat there and watched me, not speaking for what seemed like forever. Finally she spoke, "Bella what do you think of Emmett?"

"He's like my big brother," I told her, unsure what her question had to do with anything, "I love him."

She nodded her head, "Good, because he feels the same way, and I didn't want him to get hurt."

"You think I could hurt Emmett!?" I asked shocked.

"I know he looks big, but his heart is a hundred times bigger. When he loves someone he loves with everything he has Bella. And he loves you, which gives you the power to hurt him."

My eyes widened, "Oh, I would never hurt him!"

Rosalie smiled now, "Good. So, how are you feeling today?" she asked me.

"Better." I told her honestly, "I wish Emmy would come home though.

Rosalie smiled bigger, "Me too." She said, "So you call him Emmy huh? And he calls you… Bellsy?" I nodded, "Well Bella, I must admit, I am a bit jealous. I love nick names, and it seems I don't have one." She smiled at me happily. I could help but smile back.

"Can I give you one!?" I asked her happily, she nodded, "Okay… how about Rosy?"

"Emmy, Bellsy, and Rosy, I like it." She said. We were silent for a moment before I spoke again.

"Rosy, could you, well I was wondering if you could go get Pookie for me?" before I could even get the question fully out she was gone and back with Pookie in her hands. "Thanks." I said smiling, when Esme brought in the waffles. I smiled, this was nice. Just like a real family…. Well except they were all vampires, but that isn't really important.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two hours later the boys came home, Edward and Jasper stayed clear of the living room where I was but Emmett came running in and gave me one of his gentler bear hugs.

"How are ya' Bellsy?" He asked, taking a seat between me and Rosalie.

"Good," I smiled, "Rosalie wanted a nick name so I gave her one. She's Rosy now. Emmy, Bellsy, and Rosy."

"That's great!" Emmett laughed and glanced lovingly at Rosalie who smiled brightly.

"Emmett," I whispered, "I just wanted you to know, that I like Rosalie. I approve of her so you can stay married." Everyone in the house seemed to laugh, then I remembered the super hearing. Oops.

"Well thanks, I'm glade to hear that." Emmett said.

"Also, she is way prettier than you described her." I told.

"Well words can't do this woman justice." He said kissing her.

"EEWWWW!" I screamed making the both laugh. We sat and talked for a while longer before Alice came in and Emmett and Rosalie slowly left the room.

I decided that while I was happy I would be brave, "Alice, could you tell Jasper to come in here? I think, maybe I want to hear the stories." Alice smiled and left coming back a moment later with Jasper.

He sat on the other couch, his was warm and friendly, his eyes the same color as Alice and Emmett's. looking at him now, he didn't seem so scary. Actually, I found myself liking him a lot, he seemed friendly and he was married to Alice so that had to mean something. "So I hear you wanna hear some stories." He said with a small smile. I nodded, smiling at the accent he had. "Well I have a lot." He told me and started talking about the war and when he had joined.

"Jasper?" I said when he was just starting, "You can sit next to me if you want to." I told him. He smiled and walked over slowly sitting next to me. Up close he definitely wasn't scary.

He continued the story that seemed to last for a long time. But I didn't mind, I loved listening to him talk about the war, with his southern accent. Sometime during the stories Alice left, and I managed to fall asleep with Jasper's lap as my pillow. I could trust him; I decided before falling asleep, he was safe. But Edward, well I still wasn't sure about that.

READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! IT IS VERY IMPORTAINT!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0\

**A/N: So I have been thinking and I can't wait until Bella gets older because I have a CRAZY twist that none of you will ever guess! How about we do a game! If you guess what the twist could possibly be, I will PUT YOU IN THE STORY! None of you will guess though, I just no it. How about if I really like the twist you come up with I may put you in too! **

**Anyways this Chapter was mostly fluff again, I wanted to get her settled in, and liking everyone (Except Edward) before the drama started up again. But probably the next chapter will be drama. As she gets older more drama will come! So REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me your idea! **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**I own nothing! All of this belongs to the woman we all envy STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**I would like to thank RyanPCullen who has given me many new twists that DON'T involve my original twist (Though it will still happen and it will still be BIG) Also Shout out to Menpus! She is getting people to read my fanfics! And she was the only one so far who has guessed the twist though it took her several tries! lol **

Edwards POV (FINALLY)

I stayed out of the room as Jasper told the little girl his stories. He was completely ecstatic that the girl decided he was okay. He wouldn't admit it, but I could read his mind, I knew he was a little sad that she was so completely terrified of him and know that she wasn't, well it completely made his day. I heard Alice walk in and then sound of her musical laugh. "Jasper she fell asleep on you!"

It was safe, she wouldn't be scared now so I walked into the room, Jasper was beaming as he looked down at the small girl.

"I guess she doesn't hate me after all." He said.

"Oh Jasper," Alice smiled, "I told you she wouldn't." I saw in Alice's mind, visions of Jasper and Bella, they were flashing and changing so quickly that even I couldn't keep up. I just saw Bella smiling, Jasper as well. Now, and in the future as she grew up, her and Jasper, it looked as if they were going to actually become friends, her fears would be completely gone. (A/N: RyanPCullen! Lol do you get it!?) _They'll be close_ Alice thought happily. I tired to smile at her. I couldn't help but be a little upset that the little girl didn't like me, _she'll come around_, Alice assured me. I nodded, not quite believing her. I turned back to the little girl and tried to read her mind again. "She is going to wake up in about thirty seconds." Alice announced. I quietly slipped out of the room, just in time to hear Bella's heart beat change as she woke up.

BPOV

I woke up with my head on Jasper's lap. He was staring down at me, smiling happily. "Sorry." I said sitting up, my cheeks turned cherry red as a stared at him.

"Don't worry bout it Darlin' no harm done." He said in his accent, which I loved, I thought it sounded quite funny actually. I giggled and he stared at me playfully. "What are you laughing about, little one?"

"You're accent kinda sounds silly, but I like it." I told him, he laughed and I heard my favorite booming laugh come running down the stairs. "BELLSY!" I heard the bear of a man yell.

"EMMY!" I screeched and reached my arms up and as quickly, but gently, scooped me up into a hug. I giggled uncontrollably at his excitement.

I heard another musical laugh and turned to see Rosy in the corner watching us. "Rosy!" I yelled happily, her eyes widen a bit in shock, "Come join the hug!" I told her. "I have an idea!" I looked back at Emmy, "Remember when we started a club two weeks ago," Isaid referring to a club we had started involving only the two of us a few weeks ago. Emmett nodded.

"How about we let Rosy join it! We could Be Bellsy, Emmy, and Rosy! Like the three musketeers."

"You wouldn't mind if she joined." Emmett smiled, I shook my head no.

"Bellsy, you want me to join your group?" Rosy asked from the corner, I could see that my invitation had touched her, she looked like she would be crying if it were possible.

"Of course Rosy! Besides it would be nice to have another girl that could control this one." I gestured to Emmett who only laughed and hugged me again. Suddenly I was wrapped up in Rosy's arms.

"Thank you Bella." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back tightly. Already I knew that I loved her.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) (A/N: Edward time baby! Bella its time to make a new friend!)

I sat in my room, examining all of my new toys, I had never had so many things before, it was amazing. Everyone was around the house doing their separate things, I was able to stay in my room and play for a while if I wanted, or I could roam the house, Esme had told me I would get in trouble if I went anywhere in the house.

I was about to pick up on of my Barbies when I heard music. It was so pretty, it sounded like a piano playing. I got up, ignoring my bodies protest, and followed the wonderful sound. It led me to a closed door. I wasn't sure who's room this was, I though maybe Esme's since she seemed like she would like classical music.

I knocked on the door, and was surprised when Edward opened the door; both of our eyes grew wide. "Bella?" He asked cautiously. I still didn't speak. My eyes drifted behind him where I saw a radio playing the music.

He saw my eyes wander and looked back as well, "It is Claire De Lune. Would you like to come in and listen to it?" He asked, he really didn't seem very mean, but I was still a little scared for some reason.

"Bella, I won't hurt you. I promise I would never ever harm you. I only want to be your friend." As he said this he bent down so that he was now on my level. "I promise." When I still didn't reply he got another idea and held up his pinky.

"I pinky swear." My eyes grew wider, if he pinky swore he must really mean it. Slowly my shaking hand came up and my pinky locked with his. "Would you like to come listen to the music?" I nodded and stepped inside, still shaking a bit, I was still a little frightened.

Edward's room was huge, the walls were white and full of books and music. In the center was a piano. And in the corner was the radio. We sat and listened for a while. Edward would ask me little questions and I would answer, slowly growing more and more comfortable with him.

About twenty minutes later I got a great idea, but it was only good if Edward would agree, "Edward?" I started shyly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Would you come play Barbie dolls with me?" Edward looked a little shocked but slowly he nodded.

"I suppose I could do that." He said and stood and walked with me back to my room and to the Barbies.

We played for two whole hours! No one has ever played with me that long before. Edward laughed and made the Barbies have voice and everything. It was funnier watching him play than actually playing.

I started getting hungry but I didn't want to say anything, whenever I had told my dad I was hungry he would hit me and send me to my room. My stomach growled and Edward stopped, "Are you hungry Bella?" I looked down a bit ashamed as I nodded.

"Well all you have to do is say so and we will get you something he told me as he stood up. "Do you mind if a carry you?" He asked, I though about this for a moment then shook my head, I really didn't mind now. He scooped me up and in the blink of an eye we were in the kitchen and I was laughing hysterically.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed, no one had really run with me yet. Edward smiled and set me down in the chair as Emmett walked in. "Hey Ed! How are Ken and Barbie? Is there pool house fixed yet?" Edward shot Emmett a nasty look which made me laugh.

"I was nice enough to play with her. She asked I wasn't going to say no Emmett." Edward defended himself. I got an idea then, I knew Emmett wanted me happyt, and if playing with me would make me happy then I knew he would do it.

"Emmy?" He turned to look at me, "Playing Barbies with Edward was fun but, well, I was wondering if you would play dress up with me later tonight, I think you would make a pretty princess?" I smiled sweetly at him, his eyes grew wide and I saw Edward holding back a big laugh (unsuccessfully) behind Emmett.

"Aw Bellsy can't we play x-box?"

"No I really want you to play dress up with me." I said, smiling over at Edward.

Emmett sighed, "Fine," he grumbled, "I'll play dress up with you." I heard four sets of laughs then. Edward's of course, and then Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, who were just entering the kitchen.

"Look at that," Jasper laughed, "Little old Bella has already got big old Emmett rapped around her perfect finger. Edward and I glanced at each other and Edward nodded his head slightly.

"Jasper?" Jasper turned his big golden eyes on me now, "Will you play dress up too?" I asked excitedly, "I think you would make a good fairy!" Alice was on the floor laughing now, Rosalie was right behind her. Edward was holding on to the counter for support. "Pleeeaasseee?"

"Aw Bella no please no." Jasper begged. I pouted my lip a little, "Aw, not the pout! Okay, okay fine! I'll play dress up!" Jasper huffed. Edward came over and gave me a high five.

"You are the coolest little girl I have ever met." He laughed. Alice joined his sighed, smiling happily.

"Oh boy I can't wait to see this! You two are going to look ridiculous!" Rosalie came over and placed hr arms around me, hugging me tightly. My stomach growled again.

"Bella," She said, "What would you like to eat?" I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Pizza?" I said.

"I can get that for you." She smiled at me laughing.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

We scheduled the dress up for tomorrow so we could get a dress big enough to fit Emmett. As I took a bath, I laughed at the idea of him in a dress. I was happy. For the first time in a long time I was completely happy.

I got into bed and everyone came in to kiss me goodnight, another thing I wasn't used to. Edward was last; he came in and sat down beside me on my bed. "Bella, I'm glade we're friends." He smiled down at me, "I don't want you to be scared of me, I won't hurt you."

"I know that now Edward. I'm sorry I thought you were scary." Edward laughed and bent down to place his cold lips on my forehead. He stood to leave but I stopped him.

"Edward wait! Can you stay in here while I sleep, I don't really want to be alone." I told him, my cheeks flamed red. He smiled and came to sit by me humming as I slept.

"_Get upstairs!" He yelled, I ran up the steps as fast as I could. He was right behind him, coming into my room just as I entered and tried to hide._

"_Why are you always so annoying!" he yelled and grabbed my arm. He threw me onto my bed. _

"_What are you gonna do!?" I screamed, tears spilled from my eyes._

"_Don't play stupid." He said getting closer. I sick smile played on his lips, his eyes look at me, suddenly full of a weird look, something like hunger maybe. He looked at me hungrily. "You know what to do." He said easing onto my bed. I screamed loudly before all that was left was pain, then darkness. _(A/N: I hate this part! But I had to out it in, in order for it to tie into the story later on! Poor Bella!)

EDPOV

I gripped Bella's shoulders as she screamed, trying as hard as I could to wake her up, "Bella!? Bella, wake up!" The others joined me in the room; all of them were as terrified as me.

BPOV

I woke up, my face was wet with salted tears, the first thing I saw that registered in my head was Edward. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, then I saw Emmett, looking at me worried and I reached for him. He rushed over and took me out of Edward's lap and just held me. "Bella what happened, what was that?"

"I had a dream about him!" I cried, "He was hurting me." I didn't want to tell them how he was hurting me, even though I'm young, I know enough to know that what happened wasn't suppose to happen until I was married. I was ashamed that it had happened to me, it made me feel icky. But the fact that I had grown to accept it, and know that it would come almost every night was even worse.

Emmett just held me close to him, hugging me and whispering into my ear until I slept again, this time my dreams were of the Cullen's, and they were peaceful dreams.

The next morning after I had ate breakfast and gotten dressed, I grabbed a book from my shelf, "Where the wild things are," and took it to Edward in hopes that he would read it to me, Jasper was gone, as was Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle.

Edward was in his room playing his piano when I walked in. My book was momentarily forgotten when I went to sit on the couch as I listened to him play. "Would you like to hear the song I wrote for you?" I nodded and he began to play a sweet lullaby that was so peaceful, I drifted to sleep.

(A/N: I know it is a bit quick to have another similar bad dream, but I wanted to get it over with and all that junk Sorry!)

_I heard his footsteps nearing my room, I hated the nasty feeling that came over me, just thinking about what was to happen. My door opened moments later, I stood in the corner of my room, "Come on!" he snapped and I walked over to him, only so he could drag me up on the bed, to make everything so much worse. "No!" I screamed as he went on. "Don't yell at me!" He screamed in m face, only making everything worse. The tears came but he never cared. (A/N: NO MORE OF THAT HOPEFULLY!)_

Edward shook me awake, "Bella, stop crying, its okay." He whispered. I slowly sat up and looked at him. "Tell me what happened." He whispered I shook my head and began to cry, he held me tightly to his chest. "Tell me Bella, I'll protect you." He whispered. I had to, I decided, I had to tell him.

"He made me do things." I whispered. And told him everything about what had happened. Edward's eyes widened and I could tell he was mad but not at me, at _him._ "It'll never happen again, I swear." He assured me and hugged me closely again.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That night we dressed Emmett and Jasper up in dresses and Makeup and heels. I was laughing harder than I ever thought possible as I watched them try to walk. Edward would occasionally glance over at me, sadly. I knew he hated what had happened but he didn't blame me. Jasper glanced at him curiously, obviously realizing what he was feeling. I saw them leave and when they came back Jasper looked equally as upset, and I knew that he knew. That night when everyone kissed me goodnight, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all stayed after. "Would you guys stay, in case I have another bad dream?" I had asked them. And they had all agreed Emmett sat on my bed, as I slept on his lap, and Edward and Jasper were on the floor beneath us.

They all cared, I realized. Every last on of them cared about me. They were my family now, not that man; I wouldn't even call him Daddy anymore because he was nothing of the sort. I had a family now, a real one.

**A/N: Wow all the comments I got on the last chapter was AMAZING! But keep guessing, people STILL haven't guessed the right answer, well except Menpus. So here's the deal, when I said there was a twist, it hadn't involved Bella's love life. But since then I have made MORE twists, thanks to RyanPCullen. We came up with some great ideas! He basically wrote parts of the upcoming chapter. The twist I want you all to guess though is my ORIGNAL twist that is still big and will still happen! It's a crazy one though I must warn you! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**I own nothing this is all the work of Stephanie Meyer. (A/N: OMG! I told myself once that there was no way a review/reviewer would bring me to tears or anything! And I told myself that if anyone did I would mention them. Well, someone managed to bring tears to my eyes! I have a youtube video made for a preview for chapter one! She only made a preview because she wanted my permission. So I would like the thank JemmWells. The video she made was absolutely AMAZING! Please I would love for you all to check it out! ****.com/watch?v=-uUUQ3yufGU****. It brought tears to my eyes! So without further ado I present chapter seven, dedicated to JemmWells (FOREVER) and RyanPCullen (He amazingly helped me come up with millions of twists for you all!)**

JPOV

I sat below Bella's bed, visibly shaking. How could someone have done that to her! I was so angry, never had I been this mad, not even when I was with Maria.

Emmett was with Bella, whispering things to her until she was completely asleep, he was acting so grown up. I never thought I would see the day when Emmett acted as an adult, but here he was protecting the young girl, acting very much adult like.

Edward was next to me, equally as pissed, I could tell by the vibes his emotions were giving off. That only fuelled my anger. I wanted to go to this man Charlie, I wanted to kill him, he hurt Bella. _Our_ Bella, funny I was already thinking of her that way, but I was and the thought of him laying a hand on her made me want to kill. It brought out the monster that I had so desperately buried beneath the surface.

Edward glanced at me, obviously reading my violent thoughts "Do it." He whispered so low only I could hear. This shocked me, even tempered Edward agreed with killing? He really was mad. I stood wordlessly and left to go talk to Carlisle.

"Come in." Carlisle said when I knocked on his office door. He was sitting behind his oak desk, engulfed in one of his patient records. "What can I do for you Jasper?" He asked.

"Carlisle, I am going to kill him. I know you don't approve, I understand that and I accept it, but I am going to do it. What that vile man did to Bella, I can't stand him being alive knowing he did that."

Carlisle stopped reading now and looked up at me, "Jasper," He started but I didn't let him finish.

"I wanted you to know, I wanted to tell you and I know you will be disappointed but I have to do it. I won't kill him as a vampire would, I will kill him as a human. I will not destroy my years of gaining will power for him."

"You are going to feed from him?" Carlisle clarified I nodded, "I suppose I can't change your mind. Even by telling you that we are all upset for what happened to Bella but we can't just kill the man?"

"No Carlisle, even that won't change my mind." I said and walked out of the office. I was by the front door when Alice stopped me.

"Jasper, think about this before you do it." She whispered to me.

"Alice, I have, please don't try and stop me." She shook her head.

"I wouldn't be able to even if I tried. Just think about it. What would Bella say if she knew?" Her eyes starred steadily at my own.

"She will be safe." I said, kissed my pixie and left to kill Bella's nightmare.

EmPOV

"Ed?" I whispered when Jasper had left. "Where did Jazz go?"

"He went to take care of Bella's father for good." Edward said, his voice was full of fondness.

"Oh boy." I whispered, knowing that wouldn't be good, for Charlie at least.

"No," Bella suddenly said, both Edward and I both turned to her. "No Emmy." She swatted at the air. I smiled to myself, she talked in her sleep. "Emmy, that's Edward's Barbie dress, it won't fit you!" I bit my tongue to hold back a laugh when she said 'Edward's Barbie.' Edward just watched her, smiling as well. "Edward, don't hurt Emmett he didn't mean to rip your Barbie dress. Alice will buy you a new one." She said before turning over with a small snore, then she fell silent again.

"Amazing." Edward whispered, "The only time I know what she is really thinking, it seems, is when she talks in her sleep." I laughed then we both fell silent watching my little Bella sleep soundly.

JPOV (DUN DUN DUNNNNNN)

I ran, faster than I ever had. I got to the jail house in record time. I peeked in and saw no one was around Charlie's cellar. Perfect. I walked in, locked the door and went to Charlie's cellar. "Hello." My southern voice said, as I walked into the cellar and right over to Charlie.

"Who are you?" He snarled. He was dressed in an orange jump suit and obviously was going through withdraw.

"My name isn't important, sir. Bella is living with my family and I." Charlie's lipped curved back when I said Bella's name.

"Her! This is all HER fault!" He started freaking out then, lashing out against his chains. I bent down so I was leveled with him.

"Listen here, you hurt her, raped her, she will never be able to have a normal life because of you. You disgust me." I snarled, a growl escaped my throat causing his eyes to widen,

"I care about Bella, you hurt her, and that pisses me off. You see, you don't want to make me mad, when I am mad I do something, I kill someone. And I make sure I leave no trace it was me, and nothing more than ashes behind me." His eyes crew even wider.

Suddenly I couldn't bear to even look at him, I wanted him dead, now, so that I could go home, back to my family.

I reached out, ready to snap his neck and leave. Then I heard two voices behind me, "Don't." They both whispered.

RPOV

I sat in the living room, reading through a magazine when Alice walked in, very worried. "Alice , what's wrong?"

"It's Jasper. He has gone to kill Charlie."

"What!?" I stood now, towering over the pixie.

"He is angry, he wants Charlie dead."

"He can't, it'll destroy him," I said quietly, "How will he tell Bella one day that he killed her father. Evil or not, it will affect her." Alice nodded, agreeing with me.

"I know, I know. I couldn't stop him."

"He doesn't want that burden. We have to stop him. Come on." I took her hand and we ran to the jail house.

We broke through the locked doors and saw Jasper reaching out to Charlie. "Don't!" Alice and I both whispered so only he could hear. He turned and saw us standing there.

"Don't do it Jasper, please." Alice said sadly.

"I have to Ally." He whispered back, forgetting for the moment, the weeping man sitting before him.

"No Jazz, please, for me don't do it. It will eat at you. Now it might seem like the right thing to do, but later you grow to regret it." Jasper just shook his head.

"I have to kill him." He said through clenched teeth.

I stepped forward, "What would Bella say one day? When she finds out that you killed her father, she wouldn't look at you the same way ever again. She may not love him Jazz, but she wont ever look at you the same way either. You would be a killer to her too. Just as bad as the jackass sitting before you."

I saw the words I said start to piece together in Jasper's. I saw a slow smile come onto Alice's face then Jasper stood up. "You won't ever mention this visit. Understood?" He snapped at Charlie, who nodded shakily.

He came over and hugged me, then hugged Alice and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry hun." He whispered, she just smiled.

I knew you'd make the right choice."

JPOV

When we got home the sun was already coming up, "She'll be up in about ten minutes." Alice declared.

I went inside, showered, dressed and got back to her room, where Emmett and Edward still were, with three minutes to spare. "So?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't do it." I said, Edward knew why, I'd let him explain later. Bella turned slowly, her eyes opening. She saw us standing there and smiled widely as Emmett went to hug her.

BPOV

Alice had me changed and fed within ten minutes after waking up. I was now sitting on Emmett's lap when I remembered something. "Emmy, did you ever give my drawings to everyone?" I asked him shyly.

His eyes grew wide, "No, I didn't." He handed me to Jasper ran upstairs and was back in five seconds. He passed out the sheets of paper from my note book and I heard everyone gasp.

"Bella did you draw these?" Esme asked shocked. I nodded my head, turning bright red which made Jasper and Edward laugh.

"They are amazing!" Rosalie gushed.

"Thank you." I said. They passed them around, viewing each other's drawings. "They are amazing Bella." Jasper whispered to me.

"Absolutely perfect." Edward said, making my face even redder.

They all hugged me, and even though their skin was cold, I felt the warmth in each of their embraces.

**(A/N: What do you think? So I need your opinions. I was thinking about making the next few chapters Bella as a ten/eleven year old. Should I wait a little while for that? Or do you think I should do the year jumping thing now? Also, got any ideas for the twist?? PLEASE CHECK OUT THE YOUTUBE VIDEO! THANK YOU all for reading. I will update hopefully tomorrow!! Oh and RYANPCULLEN! What did you think??? I just couldn't make Jasper a killer lol, but he's their and you know yeah lol **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**I own NOTHING! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer! Check out that video everyone! You have to and YOUTUBE in front of it I realized lol sorry a didn't catch that before! That you again for making that! And RyanPCullen as always I owe much to you! This is the last Bella as a little girl chapter! THE TWIST IS SLOWLY APPROACHING! ALL OF THEM! EEEPP**

**One more thing VERY IMPORTAINT! MyImmortal01 pointed out that I made a HUGE mistake. In chapter three Emmett gave the family Bella's drawings in the hospital and I forgot and made him give the family the drawings in chapter seven. I liked my chapter seven way of giving the drawing better. But I don't know how to fix it right now so I am SO sorry! It was a huge mistake and all my fault **

**BPOV**

Weeks went by, I couldn't be happier, I didn't think being this happy was even possible. Then Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett sat me down in the living room.

"Bella," Esme started, "We are very happy you are in our family and we want to give you a fresh start. We want to move, to Alaska actually. We own a nice house down there and we have friends down their. Is that okay?"

"Will I get my own room?" I asked her, my voice was shaky.

"Of course!" Emmett boomed, "And all your toys!" I smiled now and hugged them each.

"Then that's okay, I don't mind."

"Good," Carlisle said, ruffling my hair, "Because it seems Alice already has you packed and all you your stuff in Emmett's Jeep."

"Well this is Alice we are talking about." I said laughing, causing them all to laugh as well. They were my family now I knew that where ever we went as long as we were together I would be happy.

A few hours later we boarded a plan and took a long journey to Alaska, where I would officially start my new life.

ALASKA (That means Tanya! RyanPCullen ((Yes I must always address you during my authors notes)) I am setting everything up! Lol)

"Bella," I heard a velvet voice say, "Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Edward, who over the few weeks I had become most close to, aside from Emmett. Edward looked a little upset.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"The Denali coven is here." He mumbled, "They have come to greet us."

"So?" I said not understanding what the problem was.

"There is this girl there, Tanya, she well she…" Edward stuttered.

"Do you like her Edward!?" I asked, feeling my stomach drop for some reason I didn't know.

"No, that's the problem." He said then lifted me up and began exiting the plan with the rest of the family.

As soon as we stepped off I could tell who the Denali coven was. They were much paler and much more beautiful than anyone else in the airport. Three women, and two men were there. One was tall with long light blond hair, she was holding hands with a tall man with brown hair, "Hello," she said looking at me, "I'm Kate." I shook her hand.

"And I am Garret." He said, I shook his hand too.

The next was a woman with short dirty blonde hair, holding hands with a very dark skinned ma, "I'm Irina." She said smiling.

"I am Laurent." The dark man said nodding at me with a small smile. The last girl stepped forward.

"Hi," She said sweetly, smiling widely. She was beautiful, not Rosalie beautiful but beautiful. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde curls, a single dimple on her left check and a pretty smile, "I'm Tanya." She said sweetly.

She was sweet and beautiful and she liked Edward. I hated her. I decided right then and there that I hated this woman no matter what anyone told me I wasn't going to like her. I nodded stiffly and tightened my arms around Edward's neck.

Edward cleared his throat, which told me to say something, "I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I said to them all. They smiled and together we left to go to our new house.

* * *

The house was big and beautiful a lot like the other house. My room was almost identical, apparently Alice had pulled some strings and gotten it fixed up for me. "Do you like it?" Alice asked, smiling obviously already knowing my answer.

"Well it's just like my old room so yes!" I said happily. And the best part was that the room to the left of mine was Emmett and Rosalie's, and the room to the right was Edward.

"The Denali's are coming over later." Jasper said to Alice walking into my room and wrapping him arm around her waist. Automatically my mood shifted and turned dark.

"Wow Bella." Jasper took a step back, "what's wrong Darlin'? Your mood just went from happy and excited, to something closer to dark and destructive, and very angry."

"I don't like Tanya." I confided in them, trying to control my emotions, for poor jazzy. I folded my arms and pouted stubbornly.

APOV

"I don't like Tanya." Bella said and crossed her arms sadly.

"Oh she isn't that bad," I said, only lying a bit, Tanya really wasn't that bad, "Why do you not like her?"I asked getting down to her level.

"She's too pretty." Bella whispered so quietly that I knew only Jazz and I could hear. Jasper bent down next to me.

"Well Rosalie and Alice are really pretty and you love them." He observed.

"Yeah, but Rosy and Alice don't have a crush on Edward." Bella said, pushing out her bottom lip.

Uh oh, Jasper and I shared a knowing look; our little Bella seemed to have a crush on Edward.

"Don't worry." Jasper assured her, "Edward isn't interested in Tanya." This made Bella smile.

"Bella Jasper and I are going to go change our clothes for our guests." I said standing. Before leaving I went to her closes and a long green sweater, a pair of black leggings and some black boots, change into this for me Bells, okay?" She nodded and I left, dragging Jasper to our room.

"She has a crush on Edward!" I said as soon as we got in and closed the door.

"I know," Jasper said, "I could feel her emotions, get that rosy tent when his name was mentioned." I stared at him curiously, "Oh I can't explain it." Jasper laughed, "I could just feel the warm, fuzzy way she feels about him, definitely a school girl crush."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "You felt warm and fuzzy for Edward?" I said laughing. He glared at me, and I stood on my tip toes, kissing a scar on either cheek before kissing his lips. "That had better not be my competition." I said. Jasper grabbed me around the waist and drew me closer.

"Darlin' trust me, there is no competition." He said kissing me. But oddly, for a slight moment I saw our futures blur, and for a moment in the future… We weren't together. (RYANPCULLEN)

BPOV

I sat on the couch as Esme went to get the door. Edward was sitting next to me not saying anything. I had my arms crossed and I was pouting. Very childish but I really didn't want to see Tanya.

Suddenly my nose tickled. I scratched it but it tickled again and I heard Edward snicker beside me. Then I saw him slowly reach toward me, a feather in his hand, and he brushed the tip of the feather against my nose. He had been doing it so fast that I hadn't even seen him doing it until now.

"Where did you get a feather Edward!?" I asked, laughing against my own will. He shrugged and laughed at my expression.

"Smile," He told me, "Don't be sad please." Stubbornly I held my grimace in place, "Please Bella, for me." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's not fair." I said.

"I'm a vampire," He said laughing, "I don't have to play fair."

I huffed and sat back against the couch mumbling to myself, "Stupid sparkling vampire boy." Edward laughed and repeated his command that I smile.

"I'm seven, I'm aloud to pout." I said but smiled as he told me. Just as Tanya and her family walked in.

Edward stood and hugged them all, including Tanya. She looked at me and walked over.

"I know it's hard moving to a new place with new people, I've had to do it a lot," She told me, "but I want you to know you aren't alone you have your family and mine here for you," She was being nice to me, the she handed me a wrapped box. "I thought you might like this, I heard you really liked drawing and there is some really beautiful places around here you could draw."

I opened the box and inside was a leather bound book full of blank white pages, pencils made especially for drawing and another book full of drawings by a bunch of famous people I had never heard of. But the pictures were amazing, and I loved the gift.

"Thank you Tanya." I said looking up at her. She smiled sweetly and winked at me.

"You're welcome Hun." She said.

"Oh Tanya, the other gift is in the car," Irina said, "Could you go get it? And Edward maybe you could help her, there is two things out there."

"Sure." They both said. My heart dropped a bit. Tanya straightened up and started walking towards the door with Edward, but stopped when she got to the door way and turned around.

"You coming Bella?" She asked smiling. I smiled myself and ran towards the door with her, leaving Edward to watch us with a confused look.

Maybe she wasn't that bad, she was nice and I guess I like her but I still didn't want her to be with Edward. I didn't want to lose him.

EDPOV

How strange, Tanya and Bella just walked outside as if they had become best friends within seconds. And even stranger, I read Tanya's thoughts and it seemed that she genuinely liked Bella. But of course, how could you not, she was the sweetest human anyone could ever meet. Like a little angel.

* * *

BPOV

After everyone left, Esme took me upstairs for a bath. When I was all clean I went downstairs to say goodnight to everyone. As soon as I hit the bottom floor Emmett scooped me up into a big bear hug. I laughed as he carried me into the living room where all my family was.

Edward, sitting at the piano he had promised to teach me how to play, in the corner.

Rosalie sitting on the love seat next to an empty spot that had obviously occupied Emmett only a few seconds ago, she was smiling up at us. Her blonde hair fell around her pale face making her look like an angel.

Then jasper was sitting in a nice stuffed chair, with Alice sitting cross legged on his lap, playing with his hair.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch, his arm around Esme, who had just walked in and taken her seat beside him.

This was my family, they loved me, and I loved them. They were my life now, nothing would ever change that.

"I love you guys." I said as I hugged the person who brought me all this, the person who saved me and took me in and loved me. I hugged my Emmett and gently he hugged me back.

"We love you to Bella." Everyone said lovingly.

"I love you Bellsy," Emmett whispered into my ear, "With all my heart I love you."

"I love you too Emmy." I said back.

Yes, I thought to myself, this was my family, my life.

* * *

A/N: SOORRRYY!! I haven't written in forever! My computer crashed and so I had to wait for it to get fixed!

So I'm still open for guesses on the huge twist I have coming! Anyone? Anyone at all? Ah RyanPCullen, we really outdid ourselves if no one can guess any of our twists! Lol!

Yes, I decided to make Tanya nice in this, everyone always makes her mean in fanfics, I never really got the feeling that she was mean, she loved Edward but she wasn't a little B word lol. So I made her nice to Bella, and Bella likes her she just wants her to stay away from Edward ha.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS AGE FOR BELLA! I'm going to do a few where she is like twelve and thirteen or something, but only a few because I really want to get to where she is fifteen and sixteen ha! I hope you enjoyed this! Another one soon.

R&R AND I'LL WRITE FASTER!

AND JEMMWELLS I WANT THE NEXT VIDEO NOW! lol


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**First I own NOTHING! DARN YOU STEPHANIE I WISH I DID! Lol this is the chapter where Bella is Twelve! YAAY! Ehehehe (15-16 is coming!) so I'm hoping this will go over okay, you guys just tell me what you think. And keep guessing the twists would you!? **

**I need more guesses, they are so fun to read and I just LOVE the LONGER comments people leave when guessing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to, as always RyanPCullen, and to ****Angellique13 because you made me laugh. And because you just might have given your cousin a heart attack because you screamed when you saw that I updated, I love those kinds of comments where you leave stories like that! Lol**

**Okay enough rambling, here it is!**

BPOV

One more minute, one more minute and I would be free of school, summer break would be here and that meant two and a half months with my favorite people in the world. Then I would get to start seventh grade, which meant a new school. Oh boy.

RING! Everyone jumped out of their seats rushing towards the door, ignoring the teachers' commands to "slow down," and "Don't push." I squeezed out of the door and was instantly surrounded by my friends. Melissa, Amy, and Chloe. These three girls befriended my on my first day here when I was only seven years old. WE had all been best friends ever since.

We were all a little different, Melissa was shorter, shoulder length blonde hair, gray eyes. She was very direct, she would tell you what was on her mind no matter what it was, and that sometime got her in a lot of trouble. But she was kind and caring and would do anything for one of us.

Then there was Amy, she was taller, dark hair and dark eyes. She was the random one, she said random things that would just make us all crack up. There was never a tense moment when she was around.

And Chloe, with her amber hair and ice blue eyes. She was also short, sweet, and loving, kind of the mother figure out of the group, she was always helping people.

I was the quiet one, when we were together I talked as much as the rest of them, but around big groups, I wasn't much of a talker.

"We have to hang out soon!" Amy said when we were all together, "We can't go all summer without seeing each other. I might die if I spend two and a half months without my best friends."

"Of course we are going to see each other." Melissa rolled her eyes and laughed, but Amy's mind was obviously elsewhere. Then suddenly her head perked up.

"I know, I'll make brownies! Then we can all come to my house tomorrow night and we can have a sleep over and eat the brownies…. Man I really want some brownies."

"Sounds good to me." Melissa and Chloe said in unison.

"I'll have to ask," I told them, "My mom might have something planned tomorrow." They nodded, accepting this answer. "I have to go, Emmett's outside waiting for me." I said, hugging them all good bye before running towards the school doors.

As soon as I busted through them I saw the big black jeep and Emmett leaning against it, waiting for me. I ran to him, and he grabbed me, hugging me in a tight bear hug. "There you are! I was about to bust down the doors and come searching for you." I rolled my eyes and threw my bag into the jeep, before hopping into the passenger seat.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" He asked getting in beside me. I nodded my head quickly, smiling.

"Do you really have to ask?" I said he laughed and sped out of the school parking lot, driving toward the ice cream parlor. We were in Alaska so, of course it was really cold, but Emmett and I had this tradition since I was eight, we had found an ice cream parlor, so every first and last day of school we went. Cold outside or not, I always wanted this ice cream.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. The parlor was an older style, black and white checkered floors, booths, and counter seats, red counter seats. We sat down and I ordered my favorite, the dirt and worms ice cream.

It was brought out quickly and Emmett sat and watched as I ate. "That looks so creepy." He said eying my ice cream.

"You say that every time I get this, Emmy." I told him laughing.

"Only because it's the truth." He said. I got a big spoonful and help it towards him.

"You wanna taste?" I asked, he turned paler and shook his head, I just laughed, "I'm kidding Emmy, you really think I would share this with anybody!?"

"The Denali group is coming over tonight." Emmett told me a few minutes later. I love the Denali group like my second family. They were all great. Though I hated to admit it, I love Tanya a lot, she wasn't as bad as I thought she would be. She was really nice, and she was my friend. I still didn't like that she wanted Edward, put I had learned to look past that… At least until she tried to act on those 'feelings.'

"We better get home." Emmett said when I finished my ice cream. "Alice is going to kill me if I don't give her enough time to play Bella Barbie." I groaned which made him laugh.

"I think I'll stay here." I said. Emmett smiled and stood. Then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, holding onto my legs.

"see ya later, Frankie." Emmett called to the man behind the counter, who, ironically, was a vampire like him. That was how we had found this place, the Denali group knows Frankie and told us about his ice cream parlor. Weird profession for a vampire if you ask me.

"See ya Emmett, Bye Bells!" He called back; he was a little older than Carlisle, with dark brown hair and golden eyes, another vegetarian.

Emmett put me in the jeep and we drove home, chatting about everything, just like we always do, we never ran out of things to talk about.

"There you are!" Alice came running out the door as soon as we pulled in front of the house. She picked me up right out of the jeep and ran me inside and up to her room where a long grey sweater, black leggings and black boots were laid out for me. I changed quickly and she spent some time playing with my hair until there was a knock at the door.

Jasper walked in with Edward close behind. I smiled at them, Edward was my best friend, there was no doubt about it. I loved everyone here, but Edward was different. He loved me like a best friend, instead of the brotherly way.

"Alice," Jasper walked over and hugged her, making me smile, "I need to get ready now." He said, winking at me. It was an obvious attempt to get her to stop with the Bella Barbie game.

"Oh, okay, well I'll move to her room then." She said grabbing her brushes.

"Actually, I kind of need Bella to come help me with something." Edward said, smiling. Alice glared at him.

"Fine…" She said haughtily.

Happily, I followed Edward out of Alice's room and followed him into his. He grabbed his stereo remote and turned on some of his classical music. I nice song.

"This is new." I observed, "What's it called?" I asked, going to sit on the big couch.

"Claire De Lune." He said, "I thought you might like it."

"I do, it's pretty." He came and sat beside me, and we listened for a while. By the time the song was finished I decided I loved it, "I like that one a lot, I think it's my new favorite!" He laughed.

"I knew you might say that."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I said.

"I can't, I just know my Bella." He said making me blush, which made him laugh. "So how was your last day of sixth grade?"

I shrugged, "It was okay, no one really paid attention. Amy is having a sleepover tomorrow, just for the four of us. She is making brownies, which she seems very excited about."

"That sounds like Amy." Edward said smiling. He had met my friends, everyone had. "Are you going?"

"I'm not sure, I have to ask mom." I said, hoping she would say yes.

"She says that it's perfectly fine and you should go have fun, we will hunt tomorrow while your gone." Edward said.

I smiled loving his amazing hearing and mind reading abilities. "Denali's are here." He said suddenly and we stood together.

"Edward, what do you think of Tanya?" I whispered really quietly so he would be the only one to hear me. He bent down to my level and whispered back.

"I think she is a very lovely lady, she is kind and sweet and she is very pretty, and a very good friend. Why?" He asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if you were going to end up dating her one day, or marrying." I said honestly. He laughed again.

"Bella, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." He said just as Esme called our names to come down. We walked together and saw all of our guests already in the living room. I hugged them all, Tanya last.

"Bella! How was the last day of sixth grade?" She asked when I sat down beside her.

"It was okay, everyone was just counting down to the minute the bell would ring. Then Emmett and I went and got ice cream." Tanya smiled.

"Frankie doing okay?" She asked. I nodded smiling at the mention of him.

"And your drawing, how is that?"

"Great," I said happily and we got into a discussion about my newest drawing of one of the many sites he had taken me to see.

After a long night of games and laughter, everyone left and I went upstairs to change for bed. I was just about to crawl in when a figure launched itself onto my bed. I jump back and screamed. Only to see Emmett, perched up on his elbow smiling at me.

"Well hello Bella, funny meeting you here." He said, I smacked his arm. Everyone rushed into the room then and stopped when they saw Emmett.

"Emmett you big dummy," Rosalie said, hands on her hips, "You could have broken the bed."

"But I didn't," Emmett smiled and hopped of the bed as everyone filed out, "That is the key young one," He said to me, "To get close but never actually break something." I rolled my eyes and got into bed.

Only to be lifted back off by Emmett, "Do it right." He demanded, sighing I jumped onto my bed, it didn't move at all. Emmett smiled and handed my Pookie.

"Night Bellsy." He said, kissing my forehead before leaving, everyone came back t say goodnight. Then the last one, Edward. He was always the last, because he liked to stay while I slept, he watched over me. It sounds weird but it made me feel safe.

"Hello Bella," He came over and placed a kiss on my forehead, sitting down on the bed. I took his hand and held it tight as I drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight my sweet Bella," I heard him whisper just before I fell asleep.

"You're sure you have everything!?" Alice asked as I packed my overnight bag into Edward's vovlo.

"Yes Alice." I laughed and hugged her good bye, along with the rest of my family. Edward and I got into the car and he drove off before Alice could decide to shove anything else into the bag.

"You aren't going to party too hard right?" Edward asked as we pulled into Amy's driveway.

"Oh geez." I muttered, getting out of the car.

"Hey I'm just making sure." Edward said smiling that crooked smile I loved, while grabbing my bag and walking me to the door. I knocked and Amy answered quickly, everyone was already there. "Bella!" Amy squealed and hugged me, "Hi Edward!" She said I took the bag from him and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Be safe Bella, I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I will, I love you too Edward." I said and he began walking back to the Volvo.

"Oh Edward!?" Amy called after him, "Do you want a brownie." He smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks Hun, I just ate a big meal." He said before getting into his car. I knew that was a lie, seeing as how his eyes were almost black. He drove away and from a distant I could barely hear Claire De Lune playing from his speakers, I smiled at myself before closing the door.

We made more brownies, and cupcakes. Before getting some twizzlers, popcorn and soda and settling down in our pj's in front of the television to watch Camp Rock.

"Truth or dare!" Amy suddenly shouted, we all turned to her and shrugging we began to play.

"Melissa, truth or dare?" Amy said.

"Truth."

"What was that thing you said you really needed to tell us when Bella got here but you obviously forgot to say anything?" Amy said. Melissa stared at her for a moment before realizing what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah! Well I was talking Joey, who rides my bus, and he said that Austin, you know Austin right?" We all nodded, "Yeah, Austin has a crush on Bella!" We were all silent for a moment before Amy screamed.

"Are you serious?!" truth or dare was now forgotten, replaced by the juicy gossip. "Austin is so cute!" She was right he was cute, be was tall, with black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah I am supposed to see if you like him too, Bella." Melissa smiled at me. I knew Austin, we were friend, we sat in lunch together, had a few classes together. But I never thought he like me like that.

"I don't know." I said honestly, "Let me think about it." Everyone agreed, saying I needed time to process, before the subject changed into other forms of gossip currently circling our student body.

We talked for hours before finally falling asleep.

Jasper came to get me the next morning, he knocked on the door, and we all looked out the window to see who it was. Jasper was standing there in dark jeans and a light blue sweater, his hair was in its usual messy curls, and he had black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"It's Jasper!" Amy yelled excitedly, she had a bit of a crush on him. I saw Jasper chuckle, not even noticeable unless you knew him. And because I knew him very well, I saw him laugh, and I knew he hear, and could feel, Amy's excitement.

"Calm down," I told her, "He is happily in love with Alice." I reminded smirking at her when she frowned.

"He isn't that much older, it could happen." She was right in a way, Jasper was passing as a junior this year as were Alice and Edward, and people seemed to buy it too. I rolled my eyes and opened the front door. Jasper smiled and stepped in, taking off his sunglasses. "Hey Bella." He hugged me.

"Hi Jasper," Amy said excited. Jasper turned to her and smiled brilliantly.

"And hello Miss Amy," He said, his accent taking over just a little, "It's a pleasure to see you again, all of you," He added, "Thank you for letting Bella come over." He said. Amy smiled, too awe struck to speak.

I said my goodbyes and Jasper and I left. "That Amy is something else." He said when we got into the car. I could see why she as so in love with him, he was rather breath taking, just like Edward. Jasper, also kind of like Edward, didn't always seem like a brother to me. He was fun to be with, and I loved to death, but there were some times where he was more of a best friend, like Edward, than a brother to me.

"she is pretty in love with you." I told him, "She doesn't like any boy at our school because they don't meet her 'Jasper standards.'" He laughed at this and we continued to talk until we got home.

I ran inside and quickly searched out Rosalie, who was in her room, and told her about Austin.

"Well I think that's sweet, Bella." She smiled. "Do you like him back?"

"I don't know, what should I do?" I asked her, sitting on the bed, that was only a prop.

"I think you two should go to the movies, or go get ice cream and see if you have anything to talk about." She sat beside me. I nodded thinking that would be a good Idea.

"So," She said a moment later, "Is he cute?"

RPOV

Bella sat on my bed and explained to me her issue with the boy, Austin, from school who liked her. I heard Edward growl as soon as she said it. Everyone was still hunting, and Jasper went to rejoin Alice, good thing too, or I'm sure all the males in this house would be pretty pissed.

_Calm down Edward, a boy likes her, it's no big deal._

"_How do we know he can be trusted with Bella? Don't go suggesting they go on dates! Are you crazy?" _he said quietly.

_Edward, _I thought_, butt out, she came to me for a reason. Don't act immature about her having her first little boyfriend._

I smirked when he growled at that name. _Are you jealous Edward? Jealous that a twelve year old boy might, take some of our Bella time?_

"_I just don't want her hurt."_ He said hastily. And I laughed quietly before sitting on the bed next to Bella as she talked.

He was jealous alright, jealous that if she had a little boyfriend she might not be around as much, which meant less time with her for all of us. And time with her was something we all valued. And he was being protective, he didn't want her hurt and he didn't want her dating yet, didn't want her being with boys at all.

"Is he cute?" I asked and she continued to talk about this Austin kid. Making Edward's mood darken even more.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad? I want to make the next ones good so tell me what you liked or (Sniff sniff) didn't like :((((((((((( **

**And Keep guessing the twists!!!!**

**This chapter was a little more of fluff. The age era, is going to be a little less dramatic, mostly just setting things up for when she's older. But if you want I can add a random dramaztic scene in there for you! **

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

**~ELISSAB**

**P.S. Jemwells still wating!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

**xAracnaeX hope this cheers you up ****. **

**I own nothing, this is as always the wonderful world Stephanie Meyer created. This is dedicated to RyanPCullen, I couldn't have continued without him! **

**And my new fanfics friend, who squealed when I updated lol. Love it! And to ****dalistar123 because I made her wait so long!**

EDPOV

A boyfriend, innocent Bella was getting a boyfriend? I didn't like this, they were hitting that middle school age, and that was when everything starts. The hormones, the kissing, oh god, sex.

No, no way was she getting a boyfriend. I will make sure of it myself. Our innocent Bella couldn't be involved like this.

Home school, yeah that was a good idea, I thought as I walked around my room. That could work, that's a good idea maybe I should…

"Edward?" Jasper walked in, eying me curiously. "You okay? Your emotions are kind of freaking out. I got a sudden wave of jealously while Emmett was talking to Alice. I realized it was coming from you. Anything going on you'd like to talk about?"

I explained the situation quickly, Jasper nodded as I talked, "I see, I agree, I don't want her dating either," He said, his brow furrowed, "But why are you jealous?"

"I'm not," I defended myself, "I just don't want her getting hurt."

_That's not what your emotions were just screaming. _He thought, "Jasper I mean it," I said, not having the patients for this. "I'm going to go talk to her." I said and left Jasper in my room, alone.

I knocked on Bella's door and heard her yell, "Come in!" I opened the door and saw her sitting at her desk, wearing a dark purple, long sleeved shirt, jeans, and her long brown hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head. This was bad, she didn't look twelve years old at all. She was focusing on a book so she barely looked up until I spoke.

"Hello Bella." I walked in and sat on her bed. Her head flew up and quickly she marked her page and set the book down.

"Hi Edward," She studied me for a moment before asking, "What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing." I said, trying my best to smile.

"Edward, I know when you're lying. You may be really good at the whole stone face thing but I see right through it, so what is wrong?" She asked stubbornly, crossing her arms.

My gosh ,this girl knew me better than anyone. In fact I think she knew all of us better than we thought. She observed us when we weren't paying attention, learned our habits and our moods. She knew more than we gave her credit for sometimes?

"Well I was just wondering if there was anything you would like to tell me?" She looked at me curiously, "Bella we are close, right?"

"You're my best friend Edward." She confirmed.

"Then you would tell me big things going on in your life right?" she nodded, then slowly her cheeks got red.

"You heard the conversation with Rosy didn't you!?" She asked, mortified. I nodded. "Aw, man." Her face turned brighter.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" I asked, a little hurt.

"Because it's girl stuff, and it's embarrassing talking about boys with you Edward!" She said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't like thinking about you dating a boy." I admitted. "It's dangerous."

"Well I don't like thinking about you dating a girl either Edward," She shot back, "They're all man eaters, no pun intended. They go after your money, which less face it you have. It's dangerous out there." I looked at her shocked and I could hear the laughter of my family members coming from different sections around the house.

"Where did you learn the term 'man eaters?'" I asked her. She shrugged.

"The song, tv, school, and it's what Rosalie always calls girls who flirt with Emmett." She said as if it was obvious. I heard Rosalie laugh as Esme scolded her. The Emmett's booming laughter followed by, "AW, honey you do care!" then a loud smacking sound and Emmett's loud OW!

"Bella this is different, boys they… well they they're no good." I tried to explain.

"Why?" She asked looking at me.

"Um, well they just they…."

_Dude, Edward got himself locked into giving Bella the sex talk!_ Emmett's mind screamed.

"Alice," I mumbled under my breath, "Help, I can't do this!" a few seconds later Alice opened the door.

"Hi Bella!" She skipped into the room, "I'm going to take over this talk because Edward's silly boy brain just went into overdrive." Bella looked confused so I just stood, gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

_EPIC!_ Emmett's mind screamed.

"Shut up." I laughed before going back to my room.

BPOV

Alice Just left after having 'the talk' with me. I'll admit it was rather awkward, but luckily I had already learned this in school so it didn't last long. I stood and walked down to the living room where everyone was gathered.

Emmett looked confused and I realized no one had explained the situation to him. Everyone seemed to know now except him. Rosalie realized this too, and I saw her lean over and quickly whisper into Emmett's ear.

He jumped out of his seat, a growl escaping his throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. "What! No, no, no Bella you can't date, ever! Boys are pigs, trust me I should know I am a boy." I laughed, despite myself.

"Oh Emmett shut up," Rosalie said looking at her mate.

"Yeah we talked and she called Austin, they are going to the movies tomorrow afternoon." Alice added, I inwardly groaned.

"What!?" Three male voices said in unison, I was lucky dad was still at work.

"No way," Edward say standing with Emmett.

"Not gonna happen," Jasper added, standing as well.

"Over my dead body, ill tie the kid up in his play station chords if I have to." Emmett finished off.

"Oh would you three stop acting crazy," Esme said, coming over to wrap her arm around my shoulder, "Bella is growing up, she is going to go on dates, now you need to stop acting childish." Esme scolded, everyone frowned when she mention me growing up.

"But," Jasper started.

"No," Esme interrupted.

"Esme," Edward started to reason. "Stop," Esme said simply.

"Now this isn't a done deal here," Emmett protested, finally Esme glared.

"Would you just shut it and stopped acting silly. It's a date, not a marriage proposal."

"It's not even a date," I added, "It's just a movie." They all glared but sat back down. Edward at his piano, Emmett next to Rosalie, and Jasper by Alice who was definitely having a vision, her eyes were glazed and she was staring at the spot above my head.

APOV

I laughed as Jasper protested to Bella dating, as all the men protested. Bella finally told them it wasn't even a date, and I saw the boys' faces turn into scowls, but none of them spoke another word. Jasper glared as he began to sit down, when I was hit with a vision.

_I was walking in a forest with Jasper by my side, we were laughing happily, then suddenly he wasn't there, I was alone but, still I was happy._

_Then I saw out family crying in a field, two were missing, Edward and Bella. I could feel the pain, we were crying for Edward, he was gone._

_Then the vision changed and I was watching Bella older Bella, maybe sixteen, sitting on her bed crying._

_And then I was with Jasper. "It was never supposed to be like this." I told him. He looked at me like he couldn't believe what I was talking about. (What was I talking about?) "How is this possible, Alice?" He asked me, "How can that be true after everything that just happened?"_

"_Jasper, I don't know, but it seems that it has, or is starting to, happen." He shook his head, "Jasper, look at me," I said grabbing his face, "Do you feel it? Answer honestly, can you feel it inside you?"_

"_Yes." He said glancing down almost like he was displeased by this. _

"_Then that proves that its true." I told him softly, "Now go, there is someone that needs you right now more than me." Jasper turned to go but stopped._

"_I will always love you, Alice." He said._

"_If only that were enough," I told him, before he began to run. Then the vision ended. (EEEEEP! RYANNN)_

"Alice? Are you okay?" Bella asked, I nodded thinking about the vision. It had made no sense. Why was I alone in the forest? What is going to happen to Edward? And Bella? Why was she crying? And what it the world were Jasper and I talking about? Were we not going to be together forever? No that couldn't be right, he was my soul mate.

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me questioningly. I shrugged telling him I didn't know what any of it meant. I tried to push it out of my head, tried to forget.

"You okay Alice?" Jasper said, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me onto his lap. I nodded and he kissed me gently. "I love you more than anything, you know that?" He said smiling.

I nodded, but for the first time I wondered if that would always be true…

BPOV

Alice had me locked in my room, with a curling iron and all my clothes on my bed. "We'll go with casual." She said, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans, and my black books. "And this shirt." She grabbed a dark blue button up blouse.

"Alice, I have to go or I'm going to be late." I told her putting the clothes on.

"Okay okay." She smiled and rushed my out of my bed room and down stairs where everyone waited. Rosalie and Mom smiled and gave me a hug. The four men were all sulking. "Bye." I laughed before rushing outside with Alice.

She sped down the road, ending up at the theater early, thanks to her crazy driving. We waited a few minutes until I saw Austin get out of a car and go to the ticket booth. I quickly said goodbye to Alice and went to meet him.

"Hi Bella." He said smiling.

"Hi Austin." I smiled too, admitting to myself that I was excited.

He bought the tickets and my candy before we went into the theater. We were seeing the new Harry Potter (A/N: ….haha)

We talked happily, about school and our summer plans until the movie came on.

Halfway through, Austin got his arm around my seat. I smiled inwardly, only thinking this ever happened in movies.

After the movie we went to the front of the theater, outside to wait for our rides. "I had fun, Bella." Austin said shyly.

"Me too." I blushed…of course.

"Bella, I like you a lot." He told me making me smile, "I was wondering if you maybe want to be my girlfriend? You know, talking on the phone, going places together, holding hands and stuff?" I thought about it for a moment before thinking, why not?

"Okay." I said smiling. He smiled too. Then took a step closer.

"Hey, Bella? Since you're my girlfriend now, can I kiss you?" he asked. Shocked I just nodded slightly. Then Austin closed the space between us.

He pressed his lips to mine, making my tummy flip. It lasted only a few seconds before he stepped back, and I realized I had just had my first kiss. He smiled at me sheepishly.

That was when I turned and saw a black Mercedes waiting… For me… "Er, I have to go, my rides here." I said. "Bye Austin,"

"Bye Bella." He said smiling as I walked towards the car, seeing through the window, a mass of curly blonde hair… Jasper.

I opened the door and slid in. Jasper just sat there. "Jasper?" I asked when we didn't move.

"He just… you just…. Oh boy." I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella did you just kiss that boy?"

"Um, if I said no would you believe me?"

"I wish." He muttered before pulling out of the parking lot.

JPOV

I was waiting for Bella, I was a little antsy, I just wanted her to come out already. Then I saw her walking out with the boy and stopping to talk. She hadn't seen me here yet. So I watched. They talked for a while.

"Bella, I like you a lot." He said, "I was wondering if you maybe want to be my girlfriend? You know, talking on the phone, going places together, holding hands and stuff?"

I sat shocked, praying she would say no, we weren't ready for this, hell, I wasn't ready to have Bella dating.

"Okay." She said. Then the boy stepped closer, a small growl escaped from my throat when he asked to kiss her. And she nodded.

The boy had his mouth on Bella's. His lips were on _our_ Bella. _My_ Bella, the girl I had watched grow up for so long.

When it finished she saw me and blushing, ran to the car.

. "Jasper?" she asked when I didn't move the car. I was stunned; I couldn't believe that had just happened. I think I was scared for like now, or eternity… even worse.

"He just… you just…. Oh boy." I couldn't get the words out. "Bella did you just kiss that boy?"

"Um, if I said no would you believe me?" she asked.

"I wish I muttered before leaving the movie theater.

Edward read my mind a mile away, and he saw exactly what I did. I knew he had filled in everyone, when I sense three angry men, and three giddy women as I pulled into the driveway.

As soon as we walked in Bella was swarmed, and getting asked a million questions. Alice came over to me and kissed me, making me, momentarily, forget everything. She always had that affect on me. She pulled away and I saw her smile.

But the smile didn't reach her eyes. She had been different since that vision yesterday. And she refused to tell me what it was about.

I hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear, "I love you my sweet, pixie angel."

"I know." She whispered back , "I love you too."

Oddly though she seemed, almost as if she didn't believe me when I said it. That was strange, never had she felt that way that I know of.

"I mean it," I assured her, "I will love you forever." She just hugged me tighter. And at that moment I hugged her close too, never wanting to let go of this piece of perfection…

**A/N: GOOD? I hope lol. I liked this it showed everyone's protectiveness. A little Alice drama what?! Lol and jealous Edward, raging Emmett, and Jasper. I love it haa. Tell me what you think please.**

**And keep guessing! I'm really surprised no one has guessed right yet!! **

**AND A NEW COMPETITION! I'm very selfish, I love reading comments, especially long ones. So my new COMPETITION is who ever can manage to send the longest comment I will dedicate a chapter to AND do something special for you…. MUHAHA I am full of surprises so you neeveeer know!**

**~eB**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N: first I'll say as always I own Nothing!! Sadly…. Second MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**The winners for my silly little competition of the LONGEST review. In second place is RANGERRAINBOW with 1,008 words! Thank you so much!**

**And in first place! (EEP) is ****TeAm JaCoB 4 Lyfe**** with 1,070 words.**

**Shout out to the two of you~ this chapter is dedicated to you TeAm JaCoB 4 Lyfe…. And you too rangerrainbow! Thanks for the AMAZING comments!**

**Also thanks TWILIGHTER6727 for the idea for part of this chapter with Carlisle. **

**OH AND ANA IVY WHITLOCK! You see so far I have two HUGE twists for this story! She is the first person to get one right! She guessed the twist almost word for word somehow, and I barely even gave hints for it! She is Amazing!**

**OKAY ONTO THE STORY**

BPOV

Uh, oh. Was all I could think when I walked into the house, everyone obviously already knew what had happened, Jasper, I already knew wasn't happy and when I walked in I saw Edward scowling, Carlisle surprising, scowling angrily, and Emmett growling and looking for something to tear up.

"Bella," He said walking over to me, "You kissed him!? Really Bells, are you trying to kill me!?" I stared at him a little confused.

"Oh Emmett, stop over reacting," Rosalie said smiling coming up to me, "You knew it would happen sooner or later." Emmett stormed off mumbling to himself. I frowned sadly thinking he was mad at me.

"Don't worry," Rosalie assured me, "He isn't mad at you he just doesn't like that you're growing up." She said as if reading my mind. I nodded sadly and turned to Edward.

His scowl was gone, now he just looked a little sad, "You are growing up, huh?" He asked me. The sadness in his voice made me want to cry.

"Not if you don't want me too." I said throwing myself into his arms. He hugged me tightly.

"Oh Bella, I want you to grow up and be happy, it's just a little scary for us I guess. We have never had to watch someone we love so much get older; we have never had to go through any of this." He let go and stood up, "Emmett wants to talk to me, I'll be right back." He walked upstairs to where Emmett had gone.

EMPOV

Edward came up seconds after I called him. "She's growing up," I said sadly, staring out the window of my room. "She is getting older every day. Before we know it she'll be a teenager, and seriously dating boys, because, let's face it, she is a beautiful girl, and will only get prettier. And the she'll be getting married. Then what? Then we won't see her anymore, she'll have a family, Edward. She won't be able to bring her kids to us, her husband, because we won't look any older. We'll look younger than them eventually. Edward, we are going to lose her."

"You got all that because she kissed a twelve year old boy at the movies?" Edward asked, I shrugged my shoulder and continued to look out the window.

"I know what you mean," Edward sighed, coming up beside me, "I don't want to lose her either."

But how could we not lose her? How could we be able to keep Bella, stay in contact with her and actually be able to see her?

Then it occurred to me, what if….What if we changed her when she got older?

"NO EMMETT!" Edward said louder than expected. "You can't do that to her, you can't take that angel of a girl's soul. How could you want to do that to her?"

"I know, I know," I said angrily, "I just don't want to lose her!" _She is my life Edward, her and Rose. I couldn't live without either one of them it would hurt too much; I don't think I am strong enough to go through that kind of pain._ I thought the words I was too proud to say. Edward nodded.

"I know Emmett," He said sadly, "I know." But he really didn't….Did he?

BPOV

I sat in my room later that night, reading "Wuthering Heights" for the first time, so far I loved it. I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I hadn't seen any of my family members for a few hours now. After they all had their separate reactions to what had happened today, I decided to just stay in my room for a while. Dad walked in and smiled warmly at me.

"Hi Bella." He said coming in to sit down on my bed next to me.

"Hi daddy." I said, setting my book down.

"Bella, I have a favor to ask of you." He said, I stared curiously, wondering what he would want to ask, "Well the hospital is having a sort of take your child to work day tomorrow, they are having activities and that sort of stuff. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of coming with me tomorrow?"

I smiled, "I'd be happy to." I said hugging him. He left and I had barely started reading again when Jasper walked in.

"Hello Darlin,'" he said sitting on my bed where dad had been. "You doing okay?" He asked. I nodded my head, and he pulled me to him for a hug. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted today." He said, "I didn't mean for you to think I was mad."

"Don't apologize I know you weren't mad at me," I told him, "Your male protectiveness just kicked in, and you felt the need to show your strength by trying to act protective about a silly thing that all men get mad over, but it's just your testosterone talking." Jasper looked at me, shocked for a moment. "Alice." I told him with a shrug.

"Ah, that makes sense," He said understanding. We heard Alice's soprano laugh from downstairs. Jasper smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment before deciding to tell me.

"Alice, she's been acting….Different. Since she had that vision I guess. Not as perky I guess. I don't know, I'm worried about her. I think she saw something displeasing, but she refuses to tell me, and Edward can't even see because she is blocking him from those thoughts."

I had noticed that too, Alice was acting less like herself today, "I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow, maybe she just didn't quite understand what she had seen, and it bothered her." I tried to assure him, I didn't like seeing Jasper sad or upset. It went against the way I saw him, as the calming, kind man I had grown to love so much.

"I hope so," He said. And He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him. I smiled and hugged him back as tight as I could, knowing it wouldn't cause him pain.

The next morning, Alice woke me up, perkier than ever and dressed me in jeans, and a dark blue long sleeve blouse. I went downstairs to eat breakfast before sleepily getting into the car with Dad. "Ready?" Dad asked. I nodded, muffling a yawn.

"So this boy? How about he comes over for dinner sometime?" Dad asked casually as we drove.

"Daddy, you don't eat." I reminded him.

"We can pretend, silly girl." He said laughing.

"I don't know," I said, blushing, "I'll ask him I guess." Dad laughed placed a hand on my blushing cheek.

"Bella, you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me, you know that? I couldn't ask for better daughters than the ones I have now." I smiled at him, my heart filled with the love my father gave me.

"I love you too daddy, the day I moved in with you was the best day of my life." He smiled and focused back on the road.

"I hope we aren't too busy today, that way we can do some of the activities." He said pulling into the hospital parking lot. It was a place I had been too many times seeing as how clumsy I seemed to be.

We walked in and dad took his files off his desk, "Well," He sighed, "I have to make my rounds, checking on all my patients. Would you like to come?" I shrugged and followed behind him as we went to the first room.

"This is Ms. Miller, she's 57 and she has breast cancer, but she is the sweetest little lady you will ever meet." Dad walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Ms. Miller, how are we feeling today?" He asked, reading over her chart.

"Feeling like I just got chemo, which is pretty accurate. But my day just got a whole lot better now that you're here," She smiled. She was a frail looking woman, with big green, sad eyes, and a pink bandana over her head, I knew that if you took it off she would have no hair. "Ms. Miller, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Bella."

"Hello Ms. Miller," I said politely and shook her hand.

"Well, hello Bella." She shook my hand, "Aren't you a pretty thing, and a beautiful name that fits you perfectly Please, call me Anne." I smiled. She was sweet, just like daddy had said.

"That's a pretty name." I said. She smiled at me as Dad started changing her IV bag.

"I like your bandana." I told her. She smiled again.

"Oh, this old thing? I want some new ones, a red one, tie-die, maybe one of those black ones with the peace symbols all over it. But I can't seem to stay out of the hospital long enough to go get them." She laughed weakily. The laugh broke my heart.

"Well I think it's lovely." I told her.

"Thank you Bella, you are so sweet." Dad told her we would be back to check on her later and we left the room.

"Daddy, is she going to die?" I whispered. He looked down sadly at me.

"We are trying to save her but sadly nothing seems to be working real well." In other words, yes. This Cancer was going to kill her. We went through the list of patients then headed back to dad's office. He had games on the shelves, chess, checkers, Sorry, guess who, and pretty, pretty princess. One of my favorite games from when I was a kid, I smiled remembering this. "The activities don't start for another two hours, what would you like to do?"

"Let's play a game." I smiled and took out pretty, pretty princess." He sighed but smiled and went to sit on the couch, patting the spot next to me. We began the game and I couldn't stop laughing as he wore two pink earring, a purple necklace, and three different rings. I had the crown so I was still winning.

This was how he looked when one of the nurses walked in; she looked at me and Carlisle for a moment before laughing. Quickly she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes going wide.

"Are you trying to say I don't look good with earrings Margaret?" My dad asked smiling.

She shook her head no before simply letting it go and laughing. When she finally composed herself she spoke, "Nurse Johnson would like to see you Dr. Cullen." She said then left, laughing still. We quickly took off our jewelry and went to find this nurse.

"Dr. Cullen," The nurse, who I assume is nurse Johnson, said, "Ms. Miller has a high fever 103.34 degrees. She is falling in and out of sleep, and she seems to be getting weaker. Sir, it isn't looking too good for her right now." Dad nodded and we headed towards Ms. Miller's room again.

She was sleeping when we got there. Dad checked her temperature, confirming what the nurse had said. He put some medicine into her IV bag before we left again.

"Dad, where's her family?" I asked, noticing how no one had been in there both times now.

"They all around the country, most of her children haven't talked to her in a long time, to busy with their own lives to bother." That was sad. I wanted to do something nice for this woman, she ahd no family and I wanted to make her happy, especially if she was dying soon, I wanted her last days to be happy.

"Daddy, can you take me to wal-mart really quick?" I asked, getting an idea. He looked at his watch, "Daddy please, it's really important.

He nodded and we walked out to his car and quickly drove to the store.

I smiled watching Ms. Miller weakly sit up in her bed, her eyes were glowing and she had a huge smile on her face as she stared at what was in my hand.

I had bandanas, read, tie-die, black with peace signs, and black and pink striped one, a zebra print one, and a leopard print one.

"Oh Bella." Her eyes swelled with tears, "Thank you so much." She said, leaning down to hug me. I hugged her gently, trying not to cry myself.

"Which one do you want to wear first?" I asked her. She examined each one carefully.

"Oh what the heck, I'm going to be a little wild, lets wear the zebra one" She removed her pink bandana, revealing her shiny head. Without the bandana, her green eyes looked bigger, even more beautiful; her lips look a little fuller too. I guess that's what happens when there is no hair to distract your eyes from looking other place.

She noticed me staring and smiled sadly, "Pretty scary looking huh?" She asked me. I shook my head, and smiled at her.

"I think you are absolutely beautiful," I told her honestly. I saw the tears that were in her eyes spill over and start to fall.

"That's nice of you to say sweet heart, but I know it isn't true." I shook my head and took her hand.

"But it is!" I said, "You are absolutely beautiful. Her green eyes look bigger and softer. And when you smile it lights up your face. You are the prettiest person I have ever seen." I told her, "I would be lucky to look half as pretty as you when I grow up." She seemed to be sobbing now so I reached over to hug her, she held me tightly and cried. I saw my dad smiling proudly at me.

"Now," I said, "Do you want to put this on?" I held up the zebra bandana.

She nodded and held out her wrist that wasn't hooked to IV. "Yes, but I think I'll wear it here." Smiling I tied it around her wrist, leaving her going beautifully natural.

"You were amazing with Ms. Miller today, Bella." My dad told me as we drove home. "She was really happy and for the first time that I have seen she wasn't wearing a bandana."

"I only told her the truth." I said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he drove. "I'm so proud of you Bella." He said, and we stayed like this, the whole way home.

(So sweet, now we are going to add a little humor to balance this out, and mostly because I really want to write this part in now.)

(TeAm JaCoB 4 Lyfe, thanks for this idea!!!)

It's Sunday today, I woke up to find a not from Esme, her, dad, Alice, and Rosalie and gone out hunting. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. I walked to the bathroom and gasped from what I saw. "Uh oh." I mumbled then her knocks on the door. "What's going on Bella?" Emmett asked. I heard Jasper gasp, and I knew he knew. "I think we need to go to the store to get something." He said, I could tell, through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean? " Emmett asked, I heard Edward gasp too, "Bella! Bella what does Jasper mean?" Emmett yelled.

"Um," Was all I could say, how could Alice not have seen this. I heard Edward whisper then Emmett understanding.

"OH! I see."

"Bella, Jasper and I will go to the store, we'll be right back." I heard Edward yell then they were gone.

JPOV

Bella started her period. What were we supposed to do, none of the girls in this house had a period, how are we supposed to know what to do.

"Calm down Jasper," Edward laughed as we walked into the store. We went straight in and to the femine products, ignoring the stares we got, from girls, eying us.

"Wow," I said staring at the shelves, "Why are there so many?" I asked, eying the different boxes.

"I don't know," Edward said, "Don't they all do the same thing?" I shrugged.

"Do we get pads or what?" I asked.

"I think so, yeah." He said. So we narrowed it done a bit. Now we had about a million different boxes to choose from.

"This one says best quality." Edward said, picking up a box.

"So does this one, though." I said picking up another. "And that one, and that one." I pointed to two more boxes.

"Well one of them has to be true." Edward said. "But which one?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a guy." I said, starting to hate all these boxes.

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I help you?" And older lady said.

"Oh thank god." I said and turned to her. "Yes, if you don't mind, we would love some help." I smiled doing my best to charm her, even though that was more Edward's thing. The woman looked at the both of us for a moment and just stared. I could feel the shock coming off of her.

Finally Edward cleared his throat and the woman seemed to snap out of it. "Oh, yes what can I help you boys with?" She asked smiling

"Our, uh, sister, she's twelve," I said, "And she started her, um," I gestured to the shelves.

"Oh I see, I see, yes I can help you with that."

Ten minutes later we were walking out of the store with a two boxes, a carton of ice cream and a movie called the notebook, and some chocolates. "Comfort" was what the woman had said as she helped pile these things into our basket.

"Well," Edward said as we got back into the car, "That was weird." And we drove back to our Bella.

BPOV

"I am so sorry Bella!" Alice apologized for the tenth time since she had gotten home three minutes ago. We were putting in the notebook, a movie Jasper and Edward had picked up at the store for me. "I should have seen this I don't know why I didn't. It was stupid of me, I haven't been concentrating and focusing much lately, it must have slipped past me."

"Alice, it's okay," I assured her for the eleventh time, "I understand, most people have to go through it without a psychic anyways." She stared at me for a moment before standing up.

"I'm going to go get your ice cream, and chocolate, and something to drink. And maybe some candy, oh or I'll ask Carlisle to go get you something from McDonald's, or Taco Bell." She left the room mumbling to herself. I shook my head and laughed.

Jasper walked in, knocking on the door frame before he came into the room. "Poor Alice," He said sitting down beside me. I laughed.

"What's this movie about?" Jasper asked staring at the screen where the movie hadn't even come on yet.

"I'm not sure, it's a romance movie, that's what the case says at least." I said handing him the case, "Shouldn't you know that since you bought it?"

"A nice woman helped pick it out." Jasper admitted. I laughed as he read the case, making a face at it.

"Chick flick." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. Alice walked in and kicked Jasper out.

"Leave Jazzy, girls only. Sorry Hun, but that means you don't qualify." Jasper stood.

"If that means I don't have to watch "The Notebook" then that's fine by me." He said winking at me before leaving the room. Alice sat all the food down before sitting down herself.

"Rosalie and Esme are coming." She informed me.

Edward walked in then. "Hey Bella, are you doing okay?" I nodded, "Uh oh," he looked at the movie case, "Chick flick? Jasper just informed me." He made a funny face which I laughed at. "I love you both but I'm out of here." He said leaving Alice and I to laugh as he went.

APOV

"I love you both but I'm out of here." Edward said, Bella and I laughed as he left. Then I was hit with another one of the mysterious visions.

_ Flames are everywhere, there was a fight, that was all I could see was the flames the let off a wild black smoke into the air._

_Then I was in a house, in the kitchen talking to Jasper again, "Don't fight it Jasper, but don't rush it, it takes time."_

"_Alice you know I never bet against you. But I am starting to think you are wrong about this."_

"_I am never wrong!" I said defensively, "You have to give it time! And you know I am right, we already had this discussion, you can feel it. You're the empath so I know you can feel it, all of it, all of the emotions, even before we realize it ourselves."_

"_Alice, how can I… I mean, love?" I nodded to him. "It's just crazy."_

"_But it's true." I told him smiling a little._

"_That's the sad thing, I know it is." He said. Then Bella walked into the room, older Bella, and might I add that she was beautiful, absolutely stunning, the older she got the more beautiful she became. She was smiling which was become a common thing again, finally. _

"_Hi Bella!" I said happily._

"_Hi Alice," She hugged me, her eyes darting between me and Jasper. Jasper shook his head._

"_Are you hungry Bella?" Jasper asked. She shook her head, no, blushing a bit. Her stomach growled giving her away._

_Jasper laughed and putting his hand on her forehead he gently pushed her leading her to the fridge. She laughed, walking backwards, letting him guide her. _

"_What do we feed the human today?" He asked looking into the fridge as she slapped his back for referring to her as 'the human.'_

_Then someone walked into the kitchen, I heard his voice deep, "Hello Jasper, Bella. Hello Alice." I turned to him…… and it ended._

I blinked, my eyes coming back into focus. I grabbed the sides of my head and rubbed my temples, the headache was horrible, they were getting worse with these mysterious visions.

"Alice?" I turned as saw Bella, sitting beside Rosalie and Esme. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "What did you see?"

"I keep getting these mysterious visions," I said, shrugging it off, I could stop thinking about the vision. What were Jasper and I talking about, and who was that man? "They are a real pain in the butt. And they are making my head start to hurt really badly." I admitted. Bella came over and hugged me, I smiled at the precious child and hugged her back.

"I saw you," I whispered, "You were older, 16 I think." Her eyes grew wide. "You're beautiful." I assured her. I could see she wanted to ask more questions, like what the visions had been about but I turned to the T.V. "Okay let's start this chick flick, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and I clicked play, falling into the world of everlasting love.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this! So I am having a really hard time writing this because I REALLY just want to get to where Bella is older! Lol. It's hard writing her at this age! How many more chapters you think until Bella is 15-16? **

**ANYWAY Review please! The twist is SLOWLY approaching!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**As always I own nothing. This is all Stephanie Meyers, and may we all envy her for it forever and ever and ever.**

**I dedicate this to Bananahsplit because one she had the funniest idea. Lol they said Jasper would end up with Amy, though that would be funny I hate to say it isn't going to happen. And they were very enthusiastic about the Bella being sixteen so that they could cry with excitement…? Lol I'm not sure but I thought it was funny.**

BPOV

I woke up with a small pixie person jumping on my bed. I turned my head into the pillow ignoring Alice, only to be startled when a heavier person began jumping. I grudgingly opened my eyes and saw Emmett and Alice, happily sitting on my bed.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Alice all but screamed. I groaned into my pillow.

"Bellsy is a teenager!" Emmett screamed, with a mix of excitement and sadness. I could help but sit up and give him a hug.

"Thirteen, man Bella your getting old!" Emmett said.

I laughed, "Says you, how old are you now? Like eighty?" He glared at me but laughed seconds later, not able to hold the face long.

Everyone came in then with gifts. Dad and mom gave me a cell phone, saying I would be needing one now.

Alice got me loads of new clothes.

Rosalie, got some new shoes and fashion a car magazines which made me laugh.

Edward gave me a big box. My eyes widened, I told them I didn't want anything big, yet here he was giving me a big present. He laughed at my expression, "Put it this way, it's just as much for me as you." I opened the gift and found a keyboard.

Edward had been teaching me to play the piano for about two years now and finally I had one all to my own. "Thanks Edward! It's amazing! I love it!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Bella." He said hugging me back.

Then it was Jasper's turn, he handed me a box wrapped in blue paper. Smiling I opened it and in the box were about a dozen books, _A midsummer night's dream, Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, _my own copy of _Wuthering Heights, _Then there were some more updated books, _A Walk to Remember, The Notebook (Haha), The last song, Dear John, _And a few more.

I smiled happily and ran into Jasper's arms, "Thank you!" I said happily, "They are perfect!"

"You're welcome Darlin' happy birthday." He said hugging me tightly.

Finally Emmett handed me two small boxes, the first was a beautiful sapphire ring, the second was a locket, inside were two picture, both of him and I taken only two weeks ago, and the second taken when I first came here. Tears weld in my eyes as I turned so he could clasp the necklace around my neck. "Thanks Emmy." I said hugging him, "I don't know anything more special to me than this." He smiled and hugged me back.

"I love you Bellsy." He said.

"Okay enough sentimental stuff," Alice said, though her voice seemed to waver. "Bella, I have your outfit ready, get cleaned up then come downstairs." I nodded and they left each hugging me as they went.

I showered and changed into the blue dress Alice had chosen before walking downstairs. I saw My entire family plus the Denali family, and Frank all waiting by a big cake. They started singing happy birthday, making my cheeks flush scarlet.

I got more gifts, art stuff, books, and more clothes. It was all very nice, though nothing compared to Emmett's gift.

I caught him along in the kitchen staring out the window at one point during the party. I went over and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Bells." He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said, referring to an old game we used to play, he'd tell me his thoughts then I'd tell him mine.

He sighed and glanced down at me, "You're growing up. Soon you'll look the same age as me. I'm not sure I am ready for that, and man I'm going to have to go crazed vamp on these boys that are going to be knocking down our door to get to you." I laughed at this.

"Trust me Emmy, if boys are knocking down our door it won't be for me. I mean have you seen your wife? And Alice!?" He just shook his head, not liking that I didn't see myself the way he did.

"Your turn." He said.

"I was just thinking about how much I loved your gift. And that I'm kind of said that I'm not your little Bells anymore." He laughed this time.

"Bella, you will always be my little Bells. I mean face it, you'll never be as big as me, and if you are… well I'll be worried." I laughed and slapped him.

Jasper walked in then stopped. "Wow, head rush." He said staggering back, "There's twenty different emotions going off in this room."

"Sorry!" Emmett and I both said in unison.

After Jasper steadied himself he walked over, "Alice wants me to tell you that while this is all sweet, she would like it if you didn't hog the birthday girl. Everyone in their seconds her statement."

We all walked back into the dining room to finish out my birthday party. Thirteen here I come… Man soon I'll be sixteen and driving, there's a scary thought. (SIXTEEN YAY)

Later that night I sat in bed, everyone expect Jasper had gone out for a quick hunt so the house was fairly quiet. I was holding _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, about to start reading when Jasper knocked.

"Come in." Is said, he walked in smiling and sat down beside me.

"Ah, a good book if my memory serves me correct," He said, "Very funny."

"How's it funny?" I asked him.

"Well, these fairies mess up and make everyone fall in love with the wrong people, and then one of the fairies is given a donkey head and well you'll just have to read it." He said taking the book from my hand.

"Jasper?"

"Hm?" His eyes narrowed, he could tell I was about to ask something.

"Could you read the book to me?" I asked pouting. When I was younger I loved Jasper reading to me with his southern accent, it was something I had yet to grow out of.

He sighed, "Fine, since it's your birthday." And he began to read. He read until my eyes drooped and only then did he close the book and kiss my forehead.

"I love you Bella, happy birthday." He said before leaving the room.

I had a party the following day at Amy's house. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie all came. All my friends love Alice and Rosalie thinking they are so beautiful which hardly begins to describe them.

They think Jasper and Edward are gorgeous. Same with Emmett, who they have learned not to be afraid of seeing as how he is really just a big teddy bear.

Melissa offered to invite Austin but I informed her that we had broken up this morning. I had called him and told him I didn't think dating was a good idea, he seemed fine and we agreed to be friends. I just decided I didn't like him like that, and though he was nice, it was just too weird. I think I'll wait a few more years before dating.

So it was just us, and we had a blast I couldn't ask for better friends and family,

Two weeks later I was sat down in the living room, everyone was there and no one smiled. I knew this wasn't good.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "We have been in Alaska for a long time, and well, people are starting to ask questions…"

"We're moving." I said, knowing it was what he was going to say. They all nodded slowly.

"Okay." I said after a moment, I was sad, I didn't want to leave Amy and Melissa and Chloe. But these people were my family, where they went I went.

We talked for a few more minutes and I was told we would be moving to Oregon.

I went up to my room and sat, staring at the pictures of my friends and I all over my walls.

Emmett knocked on the door and walked in sitting next to me. "I'm sorry we have to do this to you." He said sadly.

"It's okay." I assured him.

"No it isn't. You shouldn't have to move around all the time because of us. In a few years we'll have to leave Oregon too."

"Emmett it's okay." I said placing my hand on his big shoulder, "You are my family, as long as I am with you guys I will be okay. Wherever you go I go." He smiled and hugged me.

"Well we better start packing." He said I nodded knowing I had one thing to do first. After a few phone calls I asked Emmett to take me to Amy's, I had to tell them face to face.

"YOU'RE MOVING!?" they all shouted. I nodded sadly.

"To Oregon." That was it tears erupted from all of them and they hugged me tightly.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much! I'll e-mail and text! Oh, and I'll send you brownies! I promise." Amy cried.

The others repeated similar promises and I did the same. After another hour there was a knock and the door and I knew I had to leave. Amy went to look out the window and sighed.

"I'm going to miss Jasper too." She said. And I saw him laugh quietly outside.

The day of the big move I stood in my empty bedroom giving it one more look around. Edward came up and stood next to me.

"You okay?" He asked, slipping an arm around my shoulders. I nodded.

"I'm going to miss it here, that's all." I said.

"I know, I'm going to miss it too." He said and together we walked outside.

The Denali group went to the airport with us. Everyone hugged us. Tanya hugged me last. I gave her a big hug, despite everything I really liked her.

"I'm going to miss you Bella." She said sadly, "I'm glad I got to know you."

"Me too, Tanya." I said before releasing her. She then moved over and hugged Edward tightly. Then finally we got onto the plane. I said my last goodbyes to Alaska, before we went into the air onto our new lives in Oregon.

APOV

I sat in the plane beside Jasper, we sat in a comfortable silence as he held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was happy, until my mind took me into another unwanted vision.

_A knock on the door, someone opens it and Edward's standing there. Why did he knock? He smiles and then it changes._

_I see the fire again; the scorching heat coming off of it is unbearable. And then I am in the kitchen again, talking to Jasper, reliving the last mysterious vision I had a few weeks ago._

_Then there is Bella, freezing cold on our couch wrapped in at least a dozen blankets. I try to comfort her but it doesn't seem to work, she is still crying. I stand to go call Emmett again, telling him to get his butt home. And when I turn around I see Jasper with Bella's head rested on his chest, sleeping. He must have calmed her so much that she fell asleep. I smile a little at the sight. Then it ends._

My eyes come into focus just as I hear the pilot over the speakers announcing our arrival to Oregon.

**A/N: So how many people would hate me if I said, there is only one more chapter for Bella at this age? Because that's what I'm saying. Next she'll me sixteen! YAY.**

**What do you think? I am trying to think of another fun thing to put into the reviews but its hard… Hmm.**

**HOW ABOUT GIVE ME YOUR FAVORITE LINE FROM THIS FANFICTION OR ANY OF YOUR FAVORITE FANFICTIONS SO FAR! That always entertains me lol. Funniest one will be recognized in one of the next few chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS AGE!! I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does!!!!!**

**This is to RyanPCullen and ****Angellique13 because they are two amazing people that I have had the pleasure of becoming friends with.**

**Oh and I would like to thank all of you who read "I'll Catch You" it has gotten over 200 reviews! Can you believe it! I sure can't I never thought people would think this story was any goof! Thank you all so much! I love you guys!**

BPOV

We arrived at the house not long after the plane landed; it was a big white house that I instantly loved. It was beautiful.

Alice had asked how I wanted my room to be, and of course when I walked in it was exactly as I had told her.

Light purple walls, with a black and white bead spread, very elegant furniture. It was a beautiful room. I unpacked quickly, with the help of Alice, who insisted I'd put everything in the wrong spot. I was worried about her.

She had had another one of her mysterious visions that she wouldn't tell anyone about, and I could tell they were taking a toll on her. They were making her really angry that she couldn't figure them out. I could tell she was trying to hide her frustration with her usual perkiness.

She didn't want me to know, I didn't want to upset her so I said nothing. And just helped as we unloaded everything into my new room.

JPOV

She had another one of _the_ visions. I could tell by the way she was acting. Not her usual perky, happy self. After a while in the new house she walked outside into the backyard. I decided to follow her wanting to know what was happening with her.

"Alice, please talk to me." She shook her head silently.

"Alice, I can't stand you being upset and not knowing why." Her shoulders shook. "Please." I said quietly not knowing what else to say.

She turned fury in her eyes. "I don't know what I'm seeing." She said, "I see Bella crying, you and I are having these serious conversations, I don't even think we are together anymore. Edward's gone, maybe dead. And I. DON'T. KNOW. WHY." She was yelling now something I rarely saw, "I can't read between the lines with these visions. I don't know why Bella's upset, what's going on between us. I CAN'T STAND IT! Not knowing. These visions are _teasing _me! One after another after another, and every time I just get more and more confused! I can't take it anymore, I can't…" She began to fall to her knees but I caught her and lowered her gently, hugging her to my chest.

"Shhh, baby, it's alright. It's going to be okay." I said rocking her gently like a child.

"What's going to happen between us Jasper, what are we going to do." I felt the terror coming off her and the confusion and the anger.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I just know that no matter what, I love you. You gave me hope Alice and the day you walked into that diner I knew you were going to change my life." I sat there and rocked her, a bit startled…. After all these years, My Alice, with her visions, had finally broke.

EDPOV

I new town, a new start. The only thing that upset me was what this did to Bella. Having to start over and make new friends, only to be uprooted in a few years. I stood in her door way and watched as she hummed Debussy while organizing her books, unaware that I was standing there.

She was thirteen now, as hard as that was to believe. She was growing up right before my eyes. Going from the adorable young child, to a stunning young woman. I sighed knowing we would have to start putting fear into and guy who so much as looked at her. I knew those days were coming quickly if not already here.

She turned when I sighed and smiled warmly at me. "Hi Edward." She said, and I took this as an okay to come in.

"Need any help?" I asked. She nodded and I picked up some of her books, knowing how she liked them to be organized. She smiled and we worked side by side in silence. Bella was, in all honesty, my best friend. This young, human girl seemed to know more about me than anyone or anything ever could. She always had been observant, and got more and more so as she got older. I smiled to myself wondering how much that would change when she hit the core of her teen years, around, say, sixteen or so.

BPOV

I wondered what Edward was smiling to himself about. I stared at the crooked smile and couldn't help but notice my heart stutter. Okay so I'll admit it to myself.

I have a crush on Edward. NO, it's more than that; this is more than a school girl crush. I would almost say I was in love with him.

He was amazing, sweet, charming, funny, and nice, I couldn't help it. No girl could. Well except for Amy who loves Jasper. Which I could say the same things about him too, he was all those things, just like Edward, but he was taken so none of those things counted. I wrinkled my eyebrows, none of those things counted right?

But back to Edward, there was something about him, something about the way he laughed and smiled, that made me like him. Of course he would never like me back I mean for one I'm too you WAY too young. But even in a few years from now, he wouldn't want me. He was perfect and I was well… not.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Edward asked smiling over at me. I shook my head and my cheeks turned a shade of red. "Something embarrassing then?" He laughed and I glared at him. He held up his hands in a surrender sort of way and tried to hide his laugh with a cough.

I threw a book at him, which he caught easily. "Silly boy," I laughed, "Vampires don't cough." He laughed now too before putting the book on the shelf.

Oh yeah I was a goner.

That night we all gathered in the family room to discuss school, for the upcoming fall. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were starting as juniors, Emmett and Rosalie were going to be seniors again. And I got to continue my grades as usual starting as a seventh grader.

"This will be fun." Emmett tried assuring me as he pulled me to him, giving me a hug, "We still have the rest of the summer, and then we'll stay here just for a few years until we move again." He smiled. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Where will we go after this?" I asked Dad.

"Well I was thinking Forks, Washington. But that time is a long way away so let's not worry about it now." (FYI when Bella was a child she wasn't living in Forks, I never named a specific area they were in when before Alaska)

I smiled and nodded, we would start our life again in Oregon, and one day move to Washington but that would be okay, because I had them and that was all I needed

APOV

I smiled as everyone talked in the living room.

I had apologized several times to Jasper for my outburst. He simply kissed my forehead and hugged me. He understood, in own way I knew he would. I thought maybe now that we were someplace new the visions would get better. No such luck, I thought as I was pulled into another vision.

_Jasper walked into the room smiling, walking over to someone, someone whose face I could not see, gently he kissed her, smiling as he did so. My heart shattered as I watched this, what was going on!?_

_Then I saw myself, standing before a grave. I grave whose name I couldn't read, my vision wouldn't allow me to see it. "I miss you so much," I said setting flowers down, who? Who did I miss? "its strange thinking you are gone. Knowing you for so long and then one day you just aren't there. We all miss you, so much." I whispered._

_WHO!? WHO DIED? WHO DID I MISS! BELLA? JASPER? EDWARD? WHO!?_

I fell to my knees gripping the sides of my eyes, weeping tears that would never shed. Jasper had his arms around me, "Shh, it's over it's done." I shook my head, trying to stop, knowing I was worrying my family. Slowly I stopped and I calmed down. Jasper held me closely and I couldn't help but think about the girl, whoever she was, that I saw him kiss. Edward let out a low growl and stared at me in confusion.

I ignored him, thinking about the grave. Who died? Someone I loved very much, but who? I couldn't handle these types of visions.

"It's okay, I'm okay." I said slowly standing up, "It took me by surprise, that's all." I said, "I wont happen again."

Little did I know that was the last time I would be visited by one of these mysterious visions. The last time I would have one, but definitely not the last time I would think about them.

Welcome to Oregon.

**A/N: THE END! For this part lol. What did you think!? Anyone confused yet?? Lol I hope so! Quick guess guess, who died!?? Or who does she THINK died? MUAHAHA.**

**Next chapter will be out soon! Keep reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**A/N: She is sixteen thank you lord the fun begins NOW! **

**I own nothing; if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics I'd be writing the fifth book of Twilight, which Stephanie Meyer SHOULD be doing. **

**So decided that this would be dedicated to all of you because I have about 230 reviews and I never thought I would get there so thank you all so much.**

**And a quick shout out to Ana Ivy Whitlock, for being so brilliant as to guess my twists word for word. Now if only you could figure out the other one… lol ;p**

**Here it is Dun dun dun duuuhhhhh!**

**Oh real quick you MUST read this part: what happens in this chapter happens for a reason, don't get you panties in a knot though okay? it will all be okay it really isn't as bad as you think I PROMISE! Don't stop reading or start hating because of this chapter, it is just to get this age started okay? This is hardly even a part of the big twists I have planned.**

BPOV (SIXTEEN)

I stared at my new room in Forks, Washington. We would be here a while Carlisle had promised, now that I was older we could stay longer without people getting so suspicious about the family.

I had made a choice back in Oregon, not to get to close to anyone, and I didn't. Sure I had friends, but none of them were the kind of friends like Amy, Melissa, and Chloe, who I still keep in touch with.

I hung out more with my family, with Emmett, and Edward, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie. All of them _they_ were my best friends.

"Do you like your room!?" Alice asked skipping in. I nodded smiling. Same style as my room in Oregon but bigger.

"It's wonderful." I said and laughed when the pixie threw herself on me in a big hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

Every once in a while I would wonder about the mysterious visions she had, the ones that we hadn't heard about since our first night in Oregon. But I remembered so clearly, the sad, scared Alice. And I compared her to the one that stood before me now, and I couldn't help but wonder what it had all been about.

"We will go shopping tomorrow," She said happily, "We'll get you a bunch of new clothes for school when fall comes around!" I opened my mouth to protest, I saw her smile fall quickly.

"Isabella Marie don't you dare fight me on this. I am not letting you start this school year with the clothes you own now. Now if I have to drag you out of here myself to go to the mall I will.""

"But you picked them out!" I argued she simply shrugged I sighed knowing this was a losing fighting, "Fine." I mumbled. She smiled and hugged me again.

"Oh Bella I am so excited! You are going to be a junior with Edward and I this year! We will all be in high school together!"

Jasper walked in smiling, it was the kind of smile that would have any girl falling weak at the knees, I sighed if I hadn't lived with him all these years I probably would have too. "Hello ladies." He said, "Am I interrupting?"

"Nope," I said as Alice stopped hugging me and went to hug Jasper, "I've just been threatened into shopping tomorrow." I said, Jasper smiled.

"Better you than me." He said and Alice playfully slapped him on the chest.

"You're lucky I want tomorrow to be a girl's day. You just wait mister, your day is coming." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Can you believe Bella's a junior?" She asked him, "We're starting another new year! She's….. Sixteen about to be seventeen." I noticed something change in the way Alice talked, slowly the happiness went away a bit.

"Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" She said happily, "I was spacing sorry. Come on Jasper let's go make sure our room is all ready." She said dragging him out, he glanced over and me and smiled before leaving completely.

I laughed at the little pixie I got to call sister. I had just finished unpacking the last box when Edward walked in.

"Hello Bella," He smiled coming over to me. "All unpacked?" I nodded, "Good then come with me, I have something I want to show you." Taking my hand he led me out of my room.

I felt like a silly school girl, the moment he grabbed my hand I felt electricity that made my heart rate spike. He glanced over at me curiously but I pointedly ignored him. Stupid vampire hearing.

Yes so I'm still in love with Edward Cullen. It's horrible and unhealthy but it's there so what can I do. I loved him, and he loved me like a sister most likely. And that hurt but it is what it is.

He led me to his room, which had huge glass doors that looked out onto the forest. "I want to show you this place I found a long time ago when we lived here." He said, going to open the doors. He lifted me onto his back, And Jumped, grabbing onto the nearest tree.

"Hold on tight spider monkey," (A/N: Sorry I loved that random line so I added it) He said I laughed but did as I was told.

We were racing through the trees. Everything was flying by in a blur. And then we stopped. We were in a lush green meadow, it was beautiful and peaceful and absolutely perfect.

"Edward, it's amazing." I said sitting down right in the middle. I don't think I had ever seen a place as beautiful as it was here.

EDPOV

I watched her as she looked around the meadow. My Bella, I thought sighing. She was sixteen now, and more beautiful than ever. Her long mahogany hair went to the middle of her wait, her chocolate brown eyes were big and breathtaking.

She wore no make-up she didn't need any, she was stunning with her natural looks alone (A/N: I wear makeup… I feel as if I just dissed myself, is that weird? Lol).

Damn it, I cursed myself. I must stop thinking about her that way. Stop thinking as if I was in love with Bella.

Was I? Was I in love with this fragile human girl? This girl I watched grow up and transform into the beautiful woman she is now? Could I see myself with her? Loving her as a man loved a woman?

The answer to that (As much as it scared me) was yes. I was in love with the angel before me, and I could never do anything about it. She loved me as a sister would love a brother, as Alice loved me. Not as a woman loved a man. I sighed sadly, knowing theses thought are thought I shouldn't have.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked pulling me out of my thoughts. She was sitting in the middle of the meadow watching me curiously, "You've sighed at least a dozen times since we got here." I laughed, this girl always saw too much.

"Nothing wrong," I lied perfectly, "Just thinking." I went and laid beside where she was sitting, the sun was out and hit my skin, causing me to sparkle… how manly, I thought to myself.

"What about?" Bella asked, taking my hand into her lap so she could observe it closer. She always loved when the sun touched our skin; it was fascinating and beautiful, was what she had once told me.

"You." I said honestly, and that was as honest I was going to get on the subject, "You're sixteen." I said in disbelief, only a year younger than my human age. My bodies age.

"Yeah yeah and you're seventeen, or is it 102? Which do you prefer?" She said sarcastically. She hated that she was catching up with us, and soon surpassing our ages. She hated it and she hated when we mentioned it.

"Oh I prefer 102," I told her making her bite her lip to hold back a laugh, "Makes me seem wiser," she couldn't seem to help it now, she laughed and quickly tried to stop. "Do you think I could get any interviews if I came out and told people I was born in 1901?" I asked with a serious look on my face. I wanted to lighten the mood, this seemed to do the trick.

"I think you would be hospitalized seeing as how technically you're seventeen." She told me, I sighed.

"Well, there goes my fifteen minutes in the spotlight." I said sadly. She smiled, man I loved her smile. So happy and full of life…

APOV (after leaving Bella's room)

I dragged Jasper into our room and closed the door quickly. "Alice, what's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"She's sixteen, about to start her junior year." I said, he looked at me confused, he didn't get it.

"Jasper this is when everything starts! Its going to start happening now." I said and finally I saw understanding flash on his face. Quickly he pulled me to his chest and sat down on the bed.

"Alice it might have changed, you haven't had those visions in a really long time." He tried to comfort. And he was right for more than three years I haven't had those visions. But I knew, I just knew deep down that nothing changed.

"Jasper, this is it." I told him, "We aren't going to be together much longer."

"Alice how could you say that?! Don't say that, please just don't." He begged pulling me closer.

Whether the words were spoken or not, I knew they were true.

Then it came, so suddenly didn't expect it.

_I saw Jasper, sitting on the couch, in arm around a girl I could see. Oddly I was sad by this. Then a man come up and put his arm around my shoulders, I turned, smiling and saw a man. Tall, with black hair, and golden eyes. "Hello sweetheart." He said with a British accent. Then he leaned down and very gently, kissed me._

I came out of the vision a little confused, "Oh no," I moaned, "They're back." But I wasn't as upset this time, I started thinking about this man I would apparently love, who was he? And who was the girl Jasper was with.

Oh boy, here we go again.

**(So I was going to end it here but I decided to give you more juicy stuff since this chapter is rather dull)**

BPOV (1 Week Later)

"The Denali coven is coming!" Alice suddenly announced while we were all in the living room doing our own separate things.

"They'll be here in an hour, at 9pm!" She said looking over at Carlisle.

"Is there any particular reason? Did something happen?" Esme asked, worried.

"Nope, just a visit." Alice said and smiled over at Jasper, whose lap she was sitting on. It was so cute, watching the two of them. I wanted that, I wanted someone to love so fully that they would do anything for me, and vice versa.

I laughed a little to myself, realizing I was actually jealous of Alice for having someone like Jasper. Jasper looked up and stared at me a little confused. Oops, I thought, I have to start remembered the empath.

I shook my head at him and smiled, assuring him nothing was wrong.

An hour later there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and was greeted by Tanya. "Bella!" She said happily, hugging me closely. "Look at you." She said pulling back. I hadn't seen her in almost a year, yet nothing about her seemed to have changed, she was beautiful.

Everyone came in hugging, and greeting and talking all at once. We decided to go outside, since it was such a beautiful night.

We all went to sit on the grass in the back yard, I was between Jasper and Edward and leaning back on Emmett who had his arm lovingly around Rosalie who was playing with my hair. Alice sat beside Jasper, holding his hand tightly. And the Denali spread out around us. The only ones not sitting were Esme, Carlisle and Irena, who were standing by the back door talking.

"Look up there." Edward pointed. Jasper and I both looked, "The north star." We all said laughing.

ESMEPOV (I know it's never happened!)

I stood, watching my children as they laughed and joked. My children I thought, not my blood, none of them by blood but they were mine. I would do anything for them and Carlisle. As I knew Carlisle would for us.

Think this I turned to my husband, who was talking to Irena about her wanting to become a doctor. AS if sensing me watching him and smiling, a small smile of his own played on his lips and he reached over to take my hand, interlocking our fingers together.

I looked up and saw Tanya walking towards us. "Hello dear." I said when she reached me. She truly was a beautiful girl. It was a shame Edward didn't love her.

"Hello Esme." She smiled. "So how are you all settling?" She asked, such a polite girl.

"Very well actually, I think Bella is really going to like it here since she'll be going to school with everyone finally. In Oregon when she reached high school everyone else had 'graduated.'" I said laughing a bit. Tanya laughed and turned to look at everyone.

I saw her eyes stop on Edward, who was point up and the sky, in a direction Bella and Jasper were looking and laughing. I could see it clearly in her eyes, that she loved my first and youngest son. The only one without a mate.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to me sadly, "Sorry." She mumbled quietly.

"Do you still love him dear?" I asked knowing the answer already, she nodded sadly. I smiled and hugged her around the shoulders, wishing I could help somehow.

Later that night, after Bella was in bed I decided to find Edward, and talk to him.

EDPOV (HERE COMES THAT PART I SAID DON'T FRAK ABOUT OKAY! JUST REMEMBER I WARNED YOU! IT WONT BE LONG FOR IT I PROMISE!)

I sat outside, alone now watching the sky, contently. I heard Esme approaching and turned just as she reached me sitting down beside me.

"Hello son?" She said, leaning her head on my shoulder for a hug. "I'd like to talk to you." She said facing me, "About Tanya." Uh oh.

"I want you to be happy son; I was wondering if in any way Tanya could make you happy. She loves you so much, and well neither of you have mates; I thought maybe it could work. I thought maybe you could be with her now."

I stared at my mother in shock, "You want me to be with Tanya?" I asked slowly.

"I want you to be happy, and if you think Tanya could make you happy then yes. And the girl loves you it is obvious in her eyes that she does."

"I'll think about it." I said, shocking us both. Esme stood and left me alone to think.

Could I love Tanya? Yes, I loved her but it was as a friend loved a friend, I wasn't in love with her.

I was in love with Bella, something that could never happen I know. I know the chances of me loving another the way I love Bella were slim. So what about Tanya? How cruel would that be? Tanya is a kind individual, she proved that with Bella. And I had fun with her, we were friends, we could laugh together easily.

Could I marry Tanya? Would it hurt her to know ALL of my feelings?

As if knowing I was thinking about her Tanya walked out. She wore simple jeans and a white form fitting t-shirt, and black converse tennis shoes. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. She truly was a beautiful person, and I could tell that even before she was changed she was.

"You seemed a little lonely." She said smiling at me, "Everything okay?"

"I think we should talk." I told her, I couldn't believe I was doing this. I knew I was trying to get myself to move on, away from Bella, if Tanya could help with that, after she knew all my feelings would that, could that be okay?

I told her everything, how I was in love with Bella, but knew it wouldn't work. About Esme's talk, and how I knew I loved her, in a friend way. But I wondered if we could be happy married together.

When I finished she was silent. "You want to marry me?" She whispered.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I know with you I can be me since you have known me for so long, and we are close friends. I wonder if it could work."

"And you are in love with Bella, but you want to move on from that?" Her voice still a whisper. I nodded.

"If I said okay let's do it, right now. Would you agree and marry me?" She asked.

"I think…" I thought for a moment, "I think I might." I answered honestly. I wanted to be over Bella, maybe marrying someone who I knew I had some type of feelings for was just the way to do it.

"Let me ask you one thing," She said, "You say right now you love me but you aren't _in _love with me. Do you think you could ever be in love with me Edward?"

I thought about this, "I think one day maybe I could… I could try." I told her honestly.

She sighed, "My turn to talk." She said, "Edward for the longest time I have been so in love with you. I have tried countless times to fight it yet it never worked. Something about you drew me in and I don't know why but I couldn't fight it.

I've been in love with you for so long. And now you tell me this? Edward I'm going to hate myself for this, for saying yes I'd marry you, knowing you love someone else. But That's what I am saying, Edward if there is a chance, finally, that I could get you to fall in love with me then yes I'll take it."

I couldn't believe this, could I do this, leave my feelings for Bella and marry Tanya in hopes that I'll fall in love with her? If I couldn't have Bella, I decided, I would want someone like Tanya sweet and caring.

"So, that's a yes?" I asked shocked. She nodded.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but, yes." She said. Standing, "But I'll only take so much of this. I at least want a proper asking." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. I rose then got down on one knee.

"Tanya, will you marry me?" I saw her golden eyes gleam. She loved me, maybe I could love her like that too.

"Well duh." She laughed and hugged me. Now we just have to tell our families….

(A/n: I know you probably hate me right now but don't worry! It's leading up to a big moment so please don't hate me okay! Please, please, please lol. I know it's crazy and unexpected but there is a point to my madness I swear!)

BPOV

I woke up early, and saw Alice going through my closet looking for my clothes for today, "Morning Bella," She said handing me a t-shirt that she approved of and jeans."Hurry and get ready." She said, not as smiling today.

I did as she asked and went down stairs to the kitchen where _everyone_ was gathered. "Alright son," Carlisle said, his arm draped over Esme's shoulders, "We are all here, so let's hear this news." I stood by Emmett who was holding Rosalie's hand, and Jasper who had one arm wrapped around Alice who was standing in front of him. Everyone looked to Edward.

I was a little confused when Tanya came up to stand next to him, "Everyone, "He said, "Tanya and I have been talking, and we decided that we are going to get married." As he said this, his eyes landed on me and they turned a little sad, I knew my face showed my disbelief.

Everyone gasped. All but Alice, she already knew. My emotions swirled, anger, hurt, confusion, sadness, love for the man getting married, it was over whelming. I heard Jasper mutter, "Oh no." Before grabbing my shoulder, sending a wave of calmness.

How was this happening? People rushed to them, congratulating and asked questions.

I couldn't take it, I quietly left the room, going back to my bedroom where I cried. I cried until I felt to small hands on my back. I turned to see Alice, "I…" I couldn't finish.

"I know," She said pulling me to her, hugging me tightly, "Trust me sweetie I know," She said rocking me as I cried.

I felt calm because of her and because of Jasper standing in the doorway. He came over and sat down on my other side, taking both Alice and I in his arms.

I sat there and cried as Alice soothed me, rubbing my hair from my face.

**A/N: I'm sorry don't kill me lol. I know some might be mad but it'll turn out great I promise! Tell me what you think though? **

**It's all a part of the twist, Tanya and Edward won't be marrying each other for too long I promise. No hating that might make ME cry lol.**

**I'll do another chapter right now! Just to make it all better**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**A/N: I love you all don't forget that! Lol this is all Stephanie Meyer's characters as we all know.**

**Thanks again Ana Ivy Whitlock, you helped me a great deal. A lot is owed to you :)**

**Okay here it is I will fix it all I swear lol **

BPOV

After the announcement of the wedding, everyone seemed to go into preparation mode. Planning for a wedding that would happened a week before our school year started.

I barely talked to Edward, I _couldn't, _I couldn't think about him and Tanya together it made me want to scream. I loved him, and it hurt like crazy.

I could tell he knew I was upset, I could also see he had no idea why. Stupid clueless vampire, for once I wished he could read my mind. Stupid mind reader, couldn't even do that much!

Emmett knew I was upset too, he, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie all knew, and I think they knew why too. They all stayed by me a lot. I felt bad, none of them helped much with the wedding. But I was so upset I was just happy they were with me.

Edward no longer came into my room at night, no longer watched me sleep. We didn't go back to the meadow, we didn't play the piano. There was no more we with us. It was over and that hurt.

The house was being taken over with ribbons, lights, music choices, flowers. Damn flowers, I wanted to rip them all.

A week before the wedding, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I stayed in my room most days. Talking and having a good time, for a while I could almost forget the man I loved was marrying someone else. Someone beautiful, perfect and immortal.

Emmett would hold me like he did when I was seven, and we would all talk avoiding any subject of the wedding.

Four days before the wedding. I sat in my room along while the others were hunting. I sat at my keyboard Edward gave me for my thirteenth birthday, and quietly played the song he and I came up with together. There was a small knock at the door and Tanya walked in.

My shoulders stiffened, no I couldn't do this I couldn't talk to her not now… Not ever.

"You're upset with me." Tanya said sitting on the bed. "I've always known you were protective of Edward, Bella but I thought you and I were friends. I thought you would be happy." I said nothing, "I'm sorry it took me so long to finally come talk to you, I just didn't want to face you being upset with me." She said quietly.

"We are friends." I finally said quietly. It was true, that wasn't why I was upset, I wasn't mad because I thought she wasn't good enough, I was upset because I wasn't.

"Then why are you upset? I have racked my brain trying to figure this out. But I can't, I can't come up with—" She stopped suddenly. And before I could blink she was standing next to me. "Oh, my gosh." She whispered.

"Bella, you're in love with him aren't you?" She asked coming to her knees to be eye level with me, "You love Edward." Her voice was a whisper, "That's why you're upset, you love him and I am marrying him. Oh, my gosh." She seemed completely shocked.

"Bella, answer me, is that it?" Silently I nodded my head. Tanya rose to her feet.

"Okay," She said walking to the door, "Bella, we are friends; and because of that I don't want to hurt you, that's why I am going to do this. I love you sweetie." She said before leaving.

What did she mean? What was she going to do?

TANYAPOV (Don't hate her she is going to be nice! Lol)

I walked the house until I found Edward staring out the window of the back door. "Edward?" I asked he turned and smiled. I was sure to keep my thoughts from drifting to my previous conversation with Bella.

"Hello, Tanya." He said smiling.

I took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be hard, and knowing it was going to break my heart, I began, "Edward I love you, you know I do but I can't do this. I've changed my mind." I said, and saw the shock cross his face.

"What? But it's three day's until the wedding, Tanya." He said absolutely shocked at what I said.

"I know, that's why I am telling you before we make a mistake that we will both regret."

"Why?" He asked.

"You love Bella, Edward. I think you should talk to her." It wasn't my place to tell him she loved him. "Talk to her. She is your best friend and you two haven't talked since we announced this mess. Go right now, go talk to her right now, don't tell her we have called the wedding off though, just wait you'll know the right time to tell her." He stared still confused.

"I'll handle our families, you just go." I said. And watched him walk away towards Bella. I loved them both, that was how I knew I was making the right decision

(A/N: Does ANYONE feel sorry for this girl?? No? I kind of do oddly enough… oh well lol)

EDPOV

Tanya's words confused me but I did as she asked. I went to Bella's room and knocked softly. She was playing the piano, the song we had written together. I heard it stop before she mumbled a small 'come in.' I walked in and saw her eyes widen a bit when she saw me.

"Hi Bella." I said with a small smile.

"Edward." She nodded, so formal, I thought sadly. I shut her door and sat down on her bed. Motioning for her to come sit next to me. She did, seeming surprised still that I was even in here.

"Bella what's been wrong? Why have you been so upset?" I asked her. She shook her head turning away but I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Bella," I whispered, wiping the tear away only to have more escape.

"You're getting married." She said, "It hurt, knowing you were getting married."

"Why? Did you think I'd leave you? Bella I will always be here for you." I told her a bit confused by her. Women are so confusing.

"No," She said frustrated, "Not that." She stood and walked to her window.

"Then what? What, Bella, why are you so upset?" She turned to me, frustration clearly in her eyes, mixed with sadness and anger.

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" She said loudly then covered her mouth quickly, her eyes widening. She loved me, Bella loved me??

I stood slowly, knowing I must have misheard her but hoiping I didn't. "What?" I whispered, coming closer to her.

BPOV

I can't believe I just said that, I told him I loved him. Stupid Bella, you are so stupid. Edward stood and came closer to me, "What?" He whispered.

I lowered my hand knowing there was no point in not telling him now, "I'm in love with you, Edward. I am in love with you but I know you don't see me like that. I understand, I'm not as pretty as Tanya, I'm plain and human and…"

"Silly Bella," He said quietly making me look up, "You are absolutely beautiful, and kind and sweet. And I am so in love with you I didn't even think it as possible to love this much." More tears fell from my eyes.

"Bella, I was marrying Tanya, trying to forget my love for you, thinking maybe since she was kind and sweet I could move on. But I couldn't and Tanya knew I couldn't." I stared at him confused now.

Did he just say he loved me? "I'm not sure I understand." I said lamely.

"Bella I love you." He said coming closer to me now. I was shocked when he stepped closer, the beautiful crooked smile on his face, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Bella do me a favor?" He asked, I nodded unable to speak at the moment. "Say, it. Tell my how you feel about me, please I need to hear it."

"Edward I… My gosh, Edward I love you." I said and with that he pressed his cold lips to my warm ones.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer, his arms tightened as well. Then a realized what was happening.

I pushed him away, "Stop! You are marrying Tanya, _in three days!"_ I said angrily. He laughed.

"We called it off, she knows I love you, and I guess she knew you loved me too."

"Oh," I said, realizing what this meant.

Slowly a smile came over my face as a realized what this meant. "Edward!" I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He laughed and held onto me.

"We are going to have a lot of explaining to do." He said and I laughed, not even caring about that at this moment.

Later, after the Denali coven left, Carlisle walked to the living room, "Family meeting," he said we began toward the living room, Alice stopped in front of me smiling. We hadn't told anyone yet but I knew she knew.

We went into the living room and sat, "Edward, what happened?" Dad asked, concerned.

"I couldn't marry her," Edward said, "Not when I knew I was in love with someone else, and she knew it too."

"You're in love!? With who?" Esme asked.

Edward stood slowly and I couldn't help but smile. "Bella," He said firmly, "I am in love with Bella."

Emmett growled, glaring at Edward. And surprisingly Jasper growled too, almost louder.

"Calm down." Alice said standing, "Let them explain."

And we did we stood and explained everything.

When we finished Emmett continued to glare, as did Jasper. They were being protective I guess, just showing that they didn't want me dating at all period the boy didn't matter.

Esme seemed ecstatic, Carlisle a bit confused but happy, and Rosalie, well I wasn't sure what Rosalie was think.

And Alice already knew, and she was smiling obviously happy.

"You hurt her I'll kill you Edward, I swear it I will." Emmett threatened.

"I'll hold your coat if you hold mine." Jasper said glaring (A/N: Haha Jasper, he'll hold Emmett's coat while he beats Edward if Emmett holds his while HE beats Edward… Metaphorically speaking since they don't need coats. Okay back to the story lol). Emmett nodded holding out his fist, Jasper hit it with his own with turning away from Edward.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "Guys, calm down its okay. He won't hurt me in any way." I promised, knowing he wouldn't. Edward loved me, and that alone was all I needed for now.

APOV (Don't freak here either! As I said, it's all a part of a BIG plot I have coming okay? don't worry and don't forget to breathe, just in case, for all you Edward stalkers out there lol myself included.) ((I will make everything right as the story progresses, I promise))

They were together, I was so happy for them. Though I found it odd that Jasper was so angry, he was going into protective mode obviously. I sat back and smiled, looking at how happy Bella was.

Of course the happiness for me didn't last long, I was pulled into another vision.

_Flames, there were the stupid flames again. But this time I could see around me. Rosalie fell to the ground sobbing, her eyes filled with tears that would never shed. Emmett came right behind her bending down to take her in his arms._

"_Too late," She whimpered, "He's gone, he's dead. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for killing him!" She cried. The rest of our family joined her. _

"_He's dead." She repeated, I saw Esme collapse into Carlisle, her shoulders shaking. Who? Who's dead? Then a cell phone ran, I turned and saw Jasper slowly take it out of his pocket. Of course he would be the one to bring his phone at a time like this. He looked at the screen and quickly answered, "Bella? Where are you?" he listened, "Okay Darlin' I'll be right there." He said hanging up._

"_She tried all our phones, no one answered, the she called mine. She's okay, we have to get her." He said quickly._

"_Go," Carlisle said, "Bring one of our children home. We can barely stand losing one, let alone two." Jasper nodded hugged Esme, then me before taking off. _

_Wait he lost one of his children? These words slowly registered in my brain. Wait, Jasper just left, Emmett and Rosalie were right in front of me, Bella was god knows were, and I'm right here…. OH no.._

_EDWARD… No, no._

"No!" I screamed coming out of my visions. Edward stared at me confused. I had gotten better at blocking my thoughts; I had learned to block my visions from him too. but this one seemed to slip through.

"Alice…" He said shocked.

"Don't," I whispered.

"What's going on?" five vampires and a human girl said at the same time.

Edward and I shook our heads, "Nothing important," Edward smiled, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Jasper broke my new Prada shoes." I said absently, knowing they knew I would freak over that. Everyone nodded slowly. Not really buying it but not wanting to push either.

I couldn't seem to breathe, and at that moment, vampire or not, I felt as if I really needed too.

I turned and looked at Bella's glowing face. I remembered the vision of her crying on the couch, depressed, and upset. Now I knew why. The piece, finally, are coming together.

But then I remembered her happy again, so what causes that?

It didn't matter, all I could think about was my brother, my friend, dying…. But how?

**A/N: What'd you think!? See I made him and Tanya break up… on the contrary I did just tell you they think he's dead so I guess you are still pretty made huh? **

**Trust me please okay. everything will work out I promise. **

**In the mean time review! Positive things hopefully :(**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**Stephanie Meyer owns it all as we already know.**

**This is dedicated to RangerRainbow because her review made me laugh. Lol she freaked out while reading my story and her parents look at her like she was crazy, that deserves a shout out.**

**Everyone trusts me right? I wouldn't do anything to make you all hate m.. not for long anyway so now that we have the trust established… let's begin. :) **

**EDPOV**

Dead, just when my life was getting good. I stared down at the sleeping human girl, who was lying on my chest. Finally, I had everything I wanted, and it was going to end? I couldn't help but wonder how this would affect Bella.

She loved me. Somehow the angel fell in love with me. What would happen to her if I died?

_We'll fix this Edward,_ Alice thought, _you can't die._

I wanted to believe her, I really did but how could I? I saw it just as she did. Rosalie will be the first to know I die.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bella's grip on me tightened a bit, "Edward," She mumbled, smiling. "I love you."

Those three words made my dead heart jump. "Oh Bella," I laughed to myself, "You are my life."

BPOV

The next few days after were amazing. I hung out with everyone and everyone seemed to be happy.

Edward and I were officially together, and it was the best feeling imaginable. Having him come up to me, wrap his arms around my waist and kiss me gently.

Emmett and Jasper still weren't thrilled with the idea of me dating Edward. But they were accepting it the best they could.

"Hello Bella." Edward said walking into the kitchen where I was finishing my breakfast.

"Hi Edward." I said walking my dish to the sink. He came behind me and wrapped him arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned back into him.

"Would you like to go to the meadow today?" He asked. I nodded happily.

"Let me go get my shoes." I said walking up to my room, running into Jasper on the way.

"Hey Darlin' what're you up too?" he asked stopping me in the hallway.

"I'm going to go out with Edward. " I said, and didn't miss the small frown that came over Jaspers face only for a moment.

"Be careful." He said I nodded and went on to my room, getting my shoes before heading out with Edward. (A/N: OHH EDWARD!)

APOV

Jasper walked into our room while I was decided on what to wear for the day. "Hey," I said, staring at the closet. "I have nothing to wear," I said throwing up my hands.

"You have plenty." Jasper said wrapping his hands around me and kissing my shoulder.

"That's a lie." I grumbled.

"How about this?" He pulled out a bag from the back of the closet and pulled out a black and light purple summer dress.

"I didn't buy that." I said admiring the beautiful texture.

"I did, well Rose helped but I thought you might like it." I smiled and hugged my husband.

"It's perfect! Thank you." I kissed him before changing into the dress. "I love it."

Jasper smiled and sat down, watching me twirl in front of the mirror. "I'll have to take Bella and buy her something like this." I said.

"Not today," Jasper said frowning now, "She went out with Edward."

"Why don't you like the two of them together?" I asked, ignoring the sharp pain I felt when Edward's name was said, it only reminded me that he was going to die in the near future… not if I could help it, I reminded myself.

"I don't know Alice," Jasper admitted, "I know Edward would treat her well, but I get an uneasy feeling thinking about them together. It makes me, I don't know… Mad."

Oh no… could it be…. No, I threw that thought out of my head quickly, that wasn't it, it couldn't be.

"You're just being protective." I assured him.

"Yeah… maybe." He said but didn't seem very convinced.

BPOV

The meadow was as beautiful as I remembered it. I sat with my head resting on Edwards shoulder as we looked out at the world around us.

"Bella," Edward said slowly, turning to face me, "I have to tell you something because I don't want to keep anything from you." Uh oh, this couldn't be good.

"Okay, go ahead?" I said. He took my hand and carelessly outlined my hand with his fingers.

"Alice had a vision a few days ago, when we first got together do you remember?" He asked.

"About the shoes?" I nodded, not actually thinking that was what it had been about.

"It wasn't about shoes." He laughed.

"That was what I thought."

"She saw…. A fight coming I guess." He stopped when the sun hit his face, looking up he smiled just a bit before continuing.

"There was a fight, and flames were everywhere. And… Bella, I died." The words froze my blood cold.

"What? No you can't that's impossible." I said; panic seeping through in my voice. Edward pulled me towards him.

"Shh Bella, I don't plan on dying. I have too much to live for now." I hugged him tightly, deciding then and there that I couldn't let him die.

"I love you Edward." I whispered, "You can't die, I couldn't live knowing you were dead."

"I love you too Bella. Don't forget that." I said then gently he kissed me in our meadow. And I feared it would be a kiss, close to our last.

Later that night I went to find Alice, "Alice?" I knocked on her door; she opened it before I finished saying her name.

"Hi Bella." She said happily I walked in and closed the door.

"Alice I want you to tell me everything. About all of your visions. I know they involve me, now, you said once you saw me at sixteen. And I know they involve Edward, he told me about him dying. And I have heard bits and pieces but I want to know Alice. Please tell."

"Everything?" She asked, sitting down beside me, "Bella there's a lot. I'm not sure you want to hear it."

"I do,' I said, "Tell me. Please." And she did she told me every detail of all the mysterious visions she had. About me, about Edward, about Jasper and her, that part broke my heart.

She had tears in her eyes, tears that would never spill, by the time she finished.

"You and Jasper… won't be together?" I asked. She shook her head sadly. "Who's that girl he'll be with then? That bimbo." I muttered to myself (A/n: haha this is really funny if you know an upcoming twist, Ana Ivy Whitlock and RyanPCullen!) Alice laughed.

"I'll find someone too though Bella. I guess Jasper and I just aren't soul mates like I thought."

"But who are these people?" I asked she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

"Does Jasper know?" I asked.

"I told him that we weren't going to be together. But I didn't tell him that there were other people."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment before she blinked again. "Uh oh." She said standing.

"Come on we need to go down stairs." She went running out into the hall. Running down the stairs yelling , "Family meeting family meeting!"

Everyone was in the living room by the time we got there. I went and sat next to Edward; he smiled and wrapped his arm around me before Alice spoke.

"A woman is coming in about ten minutes. Her name is Victoria, she's dangerous and…" Her eyes glazed again, "Oh no, not ten minutes… now." She said just as a knock came on our door.

Everyone growled slightly and Carlisle stood going to get the door. Edward's grip on me tightened. Everyone stood and went to stand behind Carlisle. "Don't speak Bella," Edward whispered, "Don't move or make eye contact, this is a dangerous vampire." He said just as Carlisle opened the door.

Revealing a tall, beautiful woman, with flaming red hair and eyes to match. She stepped inside and smiled a very creepy smile.

"I heard there were others in this town." She said looking around. She looked into Esme's eyes and laughed, "Animal drinkers. Vegetarians how funny." She said Carlisle stepped up, standing beside his wife.

"I'm sorry Victoria; we didn't seem to catch why you were here." He said his voice polite but his words not so much.

"I wanted to see if it was true, that you lived of animal blood." She said shrugging, "I suppose it is true then."

"It is," Carlisle said, "My family and I live very well off of animal blood." Victoria laughed again.

"It's against your nature though." She said, amazed. Then she froze, sniffing the air before turning her gaze onto me.

"You have a pet." She smiled stepping closer, "A delicious smelling pet." Emmett stepped in front of me; his huge body covering mine, Edward pulled me closer to him.

"You should leave now," Emmett said, "You've seen us now leave." Victoria simply ignored him.

"You have a human, a human who seems to know way to much about us." She mused, "I wonder how the Voturi would like to hear that." Rosalie growled now stepping forward.

"How dare you come into our home and threaten us." She said menacingly. I shuddered and got closer to Edward who rubbed my arm as if assuring me everything would be okay.

Alice stepped forward then; I had never seen her face so blank before. Or heard her voice so cold, "You will leave _now_, you will not threaten our family and you will not return here." She said.

"How dare you, such a small thing, try to give me orders?" Victoria laughed before turning back to me.

"Hello child." She said. Edward pushed me behind him, growling and Jasper stepped in front of us, standing beside Emmett, looking, at that moment, bigger and scarier than him.

"The lady said leave, now_ leave."_ Victoria must have seen the scars on his face because suddenly she looked scared.

"You'll regret this." She said backing towards the door, "You'll see." She said. Then she was gone.

"What the hell was that!?" I said loudly when the door closed.

"She was looking for trouble," Edward said, "She wasn't expecting so many of us when she got here. The she smelled you; she wanted you and when we stepped forward to protect you she got mad. I couldn't see what she was going to do though."

Edward hugged me then I turned to Emmett. "Thanks Emmy." I said hugging him.

"No one tries to get my girl." He said giving me a bear hug.

I gave Rosalie a hug as well, and Alice. Both of them were so brave. Then I turned to Jasper, "Thank you Jasper, you got her out of here." I said, hugging him, feeling an odd emotion that almost made me want to cry.

Then Alice froze. "Thank psychotic wannabe red head!" She yelled, and Edward stood looking angry too.

"What, what is it!?" Emmett asked.

"What did you see?" Rosalie joined.

"She is going to the Voturi. She is going to tell them about Bella. And they're going to come, looking for a fight."

I knew who the Voturi were, I had been told about them a long time ago. So I was just as scared as everyone else seemed to be. Well everyone aside from Emmett.

"Let them come, we'll kick their ass," Rosalie slapped him upside the head, "Ow," He muttered but shut up.

I realized then, what this meant, and I seemed to realize it at the same time Edward and Alice did too. The Voturi were coming, looking for a fight. Edward will die in a fight. Oh no.

I grabbed Edward's hand and he squeezed it gently, having the same thought as me.

Then Alice's brow wrinkled, "Who the heck is she?" She asked.

"Who?" We all said.

"Some woman is coming to our house. I don't know who she is but she is going to be here in a few seconds." There was a knock on the door.

(I was going to stop here but I decided I wanted a little more)

(LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I INRTODUCE TO YOU: BIG TWIST NUMBER ONE! MAY NOT SEEM TOO BIG NOW, BUT IT WILL!)

Esme opened the door to a woman; she was my height, with short brown, mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Where is she? Where's Bella?" The woman said.

It was a face I had seen many times when I was younger, much younger. But only in photos.

"Renee? Mom?" I whispered. Then everything went black.

**A/N: What do you think weird? Good bad? Give me some feed back!**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**All goes to Stephanie Meyer…. Sad face**

**Dedicated to Samantha_loves_Edward_Cullen for having such a funny story about her mom running in with a gun while she screamed reading this last chapter! AWESOME! HAA**

**And to MaggieHale my newest fanfiction friend! She is absolutely awesome!**

**Also RyanPCullen and Ana Ivy Whitlock, you two really helped with this story… And Ana Ivy Whitlock I just love our conversations!**

**Last things: voting nominations, I just found out about these, who else knew about them? Go here ****http :// forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/topic/66481/20624122/1/**** replace the (dot) with . and no spaces (obviously) and vote for a story! **

**Okay let's get these twists figured out, shall we?**

BPOV

I opened my eyes slowly, wow talk about a weird dream. I saw my _mom,_ not Esme, but my biological mother. She was standing at our front door. I wonder what brought that on?

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice beside me say.

"She's awake." Another voice said, this one with a strong accent and full of relief.

"Edward?" I murmured sitting up. I saw him and Jasper, both looking worried, I turned my head and saw Emmett staring at me like he was about to kill the next thing that upset me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella," Emmett's voice was much too serious, "Your mom, Renee, she's here, downstairs with Esme and Alice and Rose."

"What?" My face paled, "That's impossible she's died, she died when I was two or three." I said, my heart started beating faster, I began to panic.

"Calm down Bella." Jasper said soothingly and suddenly I was calmer.

"No fair." I said, he simply smiled.

"Let's go talk to her, and see what's going on." Edward said standing up. I shook my head.

"I just need a minute, please." I said, trying to take this in. "Edward can I talk to you?" I asked he nodded and the others left. He sat back down beside me.

"Edward what's going to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know love, I haven't read her mind, I've been too worried to focus on her."

"I don't want to leave you." I said, fearing she would take me away from him.

"You won't, Esme and Carlisle have full custody of you. They have since you were seven. She can't take you from us." I nodded, hoping he was right.

At that moment I wanted reassurance, I want him to kiss me and reassure me that I was here, and I was his forever.

"Ready?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Edward I need… I." I didn't know what to say.

He leaned down and kissed me, a kiss different from the others, more intense, more passion, it made my cheeks flush. He pulled away smiling and for a second I couldn't remember my own name, or that fact that my 'dead' mother was here to see me.

"How about now?" He asked, still smiling.

"Um what?" I asked.

"Silly Bella. Come on let's go see what she wants."

"Yes sir." I said getting to my wobbly feet. He laughed and held my hand as we walked down the steps.

As soon as I was in view of the room, the woman jumped up almost knocking over the cup of tea that she had set down.

"Bella Bella, my baby Bella. My precious girl!" She threw herself on me like a half crazed woman.

"Um excuse me." I said gently pushing her off, ignoring the low growl I heard from Emmett and Jasper, the scowling look on Edward's, and the glares from Rosalie and Alice.

"Come on sweetie," She talked to me as if I were a child still, "Let mommy take you home, I'll protect you from the evil man." The evil man?

"Who…" Then it hit me, Charlie, she meant Charlie.

"Sit down," I said, "Let's talk." I led her to the couch and she sat down softly.

"My god," I heard Edward mutter, "She is insane. Absolutely crazy." He said the words I had already figured out.

"How are you here?" I asked her, "You died when I was two."

"It wasn't real," She laughed, "I faked it!"

"How could you fake that? Your car drove off a bridge." I said stunned.

"I put the car in driver sped towards the edge and jumped out just before it went over! Right out, whoosh! I had I fifty, fifty chance I knew, but it worked, luckily."

"Why? Why did you leave me?" With him, I thought.

"I had to get away, he beat me Izzy, he beat me every damn day. I want to take you but I didn't know how I could. I planned to come back for you but the crazy man, he moved I didn't know where to."

"SO you left me with him?" I spit out.

"I didn't mean to, I'll protect you now," She stood taking my arm and walking to the door, she was stronger than I had thought.

"Come on baby, come with me. Mommy will take you home, I'll protect you from the evil man. I'm so sorry, so , so sorry."

"No," I pulled out of her grip as Emmett came to stand behind me, "Please stop." Said.

"I can't go with you, these people here are my family, this is my home."

"No," She sobbed, she truly was crazy, living with Charlie, leaving Charlie and me, it had driven her mad, "No Shh, just come on. These people aren't your family. I am your family."

"Dad," I stepped back into Emmett and Carlisle stepped forward.

"Miss, Bella has lived with us since she was seven, we have legal custody over her, I'm afraid you can't take her with you without breaking a law." His voice was calm, like when he was dealing with a patient.

"No," She shook her head, "Come on Izzy, I have a room for you, and it's pretty. Its pink your favorite color, I was going to paint your room pink but I had to leave. But I have one now, it's pink and it's got all the things you always asked for."

Esme went and soothed the crazed woman, after she settled down some Esme led her out the door, she began to cry hysterically again but Esme, looking sadder than ever led her to her car and came back, closing the door.

"She'll be back." Alice said, sadly.

"That was your mother Bella?" Rose asked. I nodded, shaking down to my bones.

"That was her, I- I haven't seen her since I was two. She said she was going to the store to buy cookies and a nice big dinner, because we were celebrating something. She had a big smile on her face, she kissed me goodbye walked to her car and that was the last I ever saw of her." Edward wrapped an arm around me.

"She can't hurt you, don't worry." He said.

"She left me," I said my voice shaking, "She left me with that mad man, to be beaten every day, blamed for her death, blamed for everything!" I turned crying into his chest.

"Shh, love, its okay." Yet the tears still came, my legs gave out and Edward simply lowered both of us to the floor. Emmett sat down and I saw him make a gesture and suddenly I was in Emmett's arms.

I grabbed his neck and cried still. "Emmy," I sobbed.

"I know Bellsy I know." He whispered rocking me back and forth. Calmness washed over me, the tears stopped and I sat up gently, realizing I was on the couch now.

"Thanks Japer." I said thanking him for the calm. He nodded and smiled sadly at me. I leaned back on Emmett, my eyes drifted closed and soon I was lost in a sea of slumber.

(STOP! Oh I was so going to stop it here but I was like too short, and I want something exciting to happen. So something is going to happen that may have you all wanting to scream! OH BOY!)

I awoke with a blanket draped over me; I heard mumbling in the kitchen. I stood and walked in, finding my entire family standing around the counter talking. "Hi," I said rumbing my eyes. Mom came over and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Bella," She whispered lovingly.

"I love you too mom. No matter what I know who my real mother is. It's you, always has been and always will be." She smiled and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her eyes, I realized were also pitch black. I looked around and realized all of their eyes were black.

"You guys need to go hunting." I said worriedly, "Why have you waited so long?" I criticized, "All of you, go now."

"Bella we can't all leave you Darlin'" Jasper smiled.

"Sure you can, I'm sixteen I don't need a babysitter. Alice nothing bad is going to happen right?" she stared off for a moment.

"Not that I can see, but Bella I don't want to leave you either." She said hesitantly.

"Guys, go, you won't be that long, but you all need to hunt."

"Bella's right," Dad sighed, "We do need to hunt… All of us."

"I'll be okay." I repeated, not liking that I was the reason they were all hungry yet refusing to hunt.

"We'd only be a few hours." Mom told me.

"I know, I'll be okay right Alice?" Slowly Alice nodded.

"Right now I don't see any threat." She said.

With that they all gathered their things and left. I was alone, something that rarely happened.

I made some pasta and sat in the living room, watching reruns of _ANGEL _as I ate my food.

It had been two hours since they had left. I knew they were probably somewhere in Canada by now. Looked out the back door and saw rain splattering the window. It was a heavy storm, I could already here the thunder coming in.

I heard the front door click. They were home already? I walked away from the back door and stopped when I saw Renee standing there. She must have made a split decision to come back.

"Renee?" I stepped back, not liking the crazed look in her eye

"Mom," She said, "I. Am. Your. Mother!" Wanting to calm her down I did as she said.

"Mom," I said, "Mom what are you doing here."

"I want my daughter back, my baby." She said softly, slowly stepping closer.

"It's been fourteen years." I said but she just shook her head.

"I'm sixteen, I can't be your baby anymore." I said.

"No," she shook her head, "No you are only two, my Izzy is only two, about to be three pretty soon." Another step closer, "Come on Izzy, come with me, we'll leave here, easily, together. You and me."

"I'm sorry," I said, where the heck was Alice, "I can't, I can't leave."

"The hard way then. I'm sorry baby." She said. I saw her pull a gun out of her bag.

She lifted it over her head, and let it drop. My mind went blank. And I fell into an abyss of darkness.

APOV

Nothing bad well happen, I kept repeating to myself as we hunted. She's okay, she is going to be fine. Though the words continued to repeat in my head, I could quite convince myself of this.

Then I saw what worried me the most.

_Bella stared out the window, as someone walked into the house. She turned and saw Renee, a crazed look in her eye._

"_Renee?" Bella stepped back, not liking the crazed look in her eye_

"_Mom," Renee said, "I. Am. Your. Mother!" Bella's eyes grew wide but she nodded._

"_Mom," she said, smart girl don't make Renee mad, "Mom what are you doing here."_

"_I want my daughter back, my baby." She said softly, slowly stepping closer._

"_It's been fourteen years." Bella tried to say but Renee just shook her head not agreeing to this._

"_I'm sixteen, I can't be your baby anymore." _

"_No," she shook her head, "No you are only two, my Izzy is only two, about to be three pretty soon." Another step closer, "Come on Izzy, come with me, we'll leave here, easily, together. You and me."_

"_I'm sorry," Bella glanced around quickly searching for something. Us, I realized, she was searching for us. "I can't, I can't leave."_

"_The hard way then. I'm sorry baby." Renee said and pulled a gun out of her bag._

_She lifted it over her head, and let it drop, hitting Bella right on her head, and knocking her out cold. Renee grabbed Bella and pulled her to her car. The storm was heavy now, it was dark. I can't see where she is taking her._

_She's in an apartment, I don't know where the apartment is, but it's small. She has Bella locked in a room._

I blinked out of the vision, "No." Edward growled, I quickly filled the others in as we ran back to Bella.

EDPOV

Bella, no, god please don't let her be gone. I ran faster than the others. I ran, Jasper was right behind me with Alice just behind him, right next to Emmett.

The house was empty, I knew that even before I got there. We went in anyways, finding no trace of my sweet Bella.

"NO!" I screamed. Jasper ran in.

"Damn it!" He slapped the counter, cracking it, "She's gone, we have to find her." Alice and Emmett ran in.

Emmett looked angrier than I had ever seen him, "I'm going to kill that psychopath," He said, his eyes turning dark black, "She took my Bella." His voice was so low it intimidated even me.

The others quickly filed in behind us, all equally as angry. Even Esme's eyes were black. "We will find my baby girl." She growled, "Even if it means I have to kill that woman myself." This coming from sweet gentle Esme.

Let me tell you this, a mad Esme, was scarier than a mad Emmett. It was like Emmett anger plus about twenty.

"We'll find her." I assured, though it came out a growl as well.

"She's okay," Alice said, "She hasn't been harmed anymore I mean." Then Alice's eyes grew wide.

"That wannabe red headed skank!" She muttered.

APOV

I was looking in on her, Bella was unconscious still, but hadn't been hurt again. Where was this apartment!? I could see it, I couldn't see _where_ it was.

"She's okay," I said, "She hasn't been harmed anymore I mean." Then I was pulled into a different vision all together.

_The Voturi walking through our field where we play baseball, Aro leading them with Victoria by his side. They stop and wait, we are there, all of us._

"_Hello Aro." Carlisle says._

"_Carlisle, so nice to see you dear friend. I hear you have a human who knows much too much about us."_

_When Carlisle didn't respond Aro smiled. "Ah I see, hand her over and all will be well." He said._

"_We don't have the girl." Carlisle says._

"_He's lying!" Victoria yells, "She was there, I saw her." Aro holds his hand up and she shuts up immediately._

"_She isn't with us." Carlisle says, "But with all due respect, if she was with us, we wouldn't give her to you. She has done nothing wrong; she doesn't deserve the fate you would have planned. She doesn't deserve death."_

"_That's the way it will be? Fine then." He glanced to the dozen vampires he had with him, he flicked his wrist, and they lunged themselves our way._

"_Bring it on." Emmett mumbled and lunged forward._

_They were coming, within the hour_

"That wannabe redheaded skank!" I muttered, and explained what I just saw.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We go to them, we go and meet them and hope it doesn't come down to fighting." Carlisle said.

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah we need to find her, now." Edward joined in.

"They're right Carlisle we can't just leave her with that woman." Emmett added in.

"We'll handle this, and then we'll find Bella, I promise. It's better she isn't here when they arrive."

He turned to me, "Alice the baseball field you said?" I nodded, "Let's go then." And he walked out the door into the rain. Our fearless leader.

I glanced at Edward who was staring at me, thinking, I know, the same thing as me. He died in a fight. Here we are walking into a fight with the strongest vampires of all.

"Alice," He whispered, "This is it, isn't it?" I shrugged, "Alice I'm going to die tonight. Before we get to find Bella, before I get to see her again." I couldn't stand this.

"I need you to do something for me." I didn't answer, he stopped and grabbed my small shoulders. "Alice I need you to be my sister, and do something for me."

Slowly I nodded.

"I want you to protect her, make sure she is happy, no matter what it takes. And tell her I love her, tell her I always have loved her, okay?"

"I will, Edward." My voice broke as I threw my arms around his waist, "Oh Edward, I love you too. You are truly the greatest brother, and best friend I could have."

He hugged me tightly, "I love you too Alice. One of the best days of my life was when you came bouncing on our door step."

"You said I was a little freak." I laughed, but it cracked.

"You are but you're my sister, my little freak." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Be careful." I told him. He nodded and we ran to catch up with our family.

To face Edward's death.

**A/N: AHH LIGHT THE TORCHES, BRING IT ON! Lol so what did you think!? Sorry it's been so long! I was being a bit lazy I think lol. Hope you all had a nice week! And I hope you enjoyed this!**

**It's getting crazier right? And it only gets worse from here! Lol. But worse in a good way…? It'll circle around and be good again, I promise! Tehee.**

**So challenge for this chapter… SEND ME YOUR FAVORITE QOUTE, I DON'T CARE WHAT IT'S FROM. A BOOK, A MOVIE, A FACEBOOK BUMPERSTICKER. ANYTHING, AND IF I LIKE IT I'LL FIND A WAY TO FIT IT INTO THE STORY SOMEHOW **** LETS SEE WHAT YOU CAN COME UP WITH **

**Review!**

**Love you all!**

**~Elissab~**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**Stephanie Meyer owns this world wide phenomenon… man I love that word phenomenon lol**

**Shout out to RangerRainbow for her usage of muffins lol**

**Oh and **_**I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN () **_**to answer your question yes. But it'll be okay I promise lol**__

**Edward lovers, get your tomatoes ready HERE IT COMES!**

_**EDPOV**_

We walked silently; the others didn't know what was going to happen, so Alice and I tried to act normal. I couldn't believe it, this was it. I would never see my Bella again, never hold her, touch her, kiss her.

I hoped she would be okay. She wouldn't be hurt too bad, but from what Alice said she would be devastated.

"Let's please try and avoid a fight." Esme said as we neared the field.

"I'll try," Carlisle said, but I knew that he was ready. He wasn't letting anybody take his baby girl.

_I'll kill every one of them before I let them get Bella._ Carlisle's thoughts reached out to me.

"Right there with you Carlisle." I said quietly.

Everyone's thoughts seemed to be focused on Bella. Esme and Carlisle not letting the Volturi get her. Emmett was angry because someone had her, Rosalie was right there with him. Jasper was furious because we were here instead of bringing her home, Alice was mixed between sorrow and worry for me and worry for Bella.

I place my hand on her small shoulder. Alice, the little pixie who always it a room, who never stopped smiling, turned to me with such sadness in her eyes that it made my dead heart break.

Then they came. Emerging from the trees, Aro lead them, with the flaming red head, Victoria, walking smugly beside him.

Hello Aro." Carlisle says, though his voice was his usually calm, his thought screamed, this man would not hurt his Bella.

"Carlisle, so nice to see you dear friend. I hear you have a human who knows much too much about us." A ghost of a smile appeared on Aro's face.

When Carlisle didn't respond Aro's smile grew. "Ah I see, hand her over and all will be well." He said.

"We don't have the girl." Carlisle says, _like we would hand her over if we did_. His thoughts matched mine

"He's lying!" Victoria yelled. Her bold hair flying across her shoulder as she turned to face Aro, "She was there, I saw her." Aro held his hand up and she shuts up immediately.

"She isn't with us." Carlisle says, "But with all due respect, if she was with us, we wouldn't give her to you. She has done nothing wrong; she doesn't deserve the fate you would have planned. She doesn't deserve death." Go Carlisle, every one of us thought. Aro wasn't pleased with this, I knew what was coming, with one more squeeze to Alice's shoulder I let go, pretending to ignore her small whimper, and braced myself for what was to come.

"That's the way it will be? Fine then." He glanced to the dozen vampires he had with him, he flicked his wrist, and they lunged themselves our way.

"Bring it on." Emmett mumbled and lunged forward. I was right behind him, as was Jasper, taking on any vampire who came our way. I was holding up… For now.

APOV

It began, the fighting I so dreaded. There was one person I truly wanted dead, and I searched her out, easily spotting the flames she called hair.

It was as if it was only the two of us, she was the only one I could see. "Aw, if it isn't the sweet little pixie. Do you want to play with the grown up's?" She did a sarcastic pout that had me growling.

"Little pixie?" I laughed, "That's the best you can come up with? Let me tell you, I am about to become your worst nightmare. You think this move of yours got you anything? All it got you was a one way death ticket." I laughed again, "Say bye bye to the 'sweet little pixie,'" I said. "And hello to Alice." Then I attacked.

BPOV (AHH)

My eyes opened slowly, I was greeted my walls, bubble gum pink, I was on a bed with a light pink comforter. I looked around and saw all the toys I had wanted as a child. All place in a room that looked like Barbie threw up in.

I sat up and quickly regretted it. I had a blistering migraine. The recent events all came flooding back. Renee breaking into our house, pulling out a gun and… hitting me with him?

I heard the door unlock and she walked in carrying a glass of water. She set it on the white table beside me and sat down on the bed.

"Hi Izzy." She smiled brightly.

"Where are we? Where did you take me?" I asked.

"Well we are in our new home, at least for now until I can save up enough to by a better place."

I decided to play along, maybe it could get me the information I needed to get out of here.

"Our new home! And this is my room right?" I asked, she nodded, "Pink!" I exclaimed, though in reality I hated pink, much to Alice's displeasure.

"Where is home?" I asked, "I mean where are we?" she just shook her head and started talking again as if she didn't hear me.

"We are going to start over, like none of this ever happened, I promise. The evil man won't get you. And those people won't bother us either." Those people, my family.

"Are we still in Forks? " I asked, "It was always so rainy there." I said acting as if I was please to be away.

"We're in Port Angeles, for now. I think we'll move to Florida when I get enough! How does that sound? Nice and sunny all the time." She was genuinely please by the whole idea.

"Florida sounds… Great." I said, suddenly it hurt to lie to her, to pretend. This woman I had once called mother was now insane.

But I had to remember, I need to get back to my real family. I needed a plan. A phone she had to have a phone around here somewhere.

"I'm hungry." I said suddenly.

"Oh, I'll cook your favorite! Macaroni and cheese." I nodded at her, "You stay here, I'll be right back." She left, closing the door behind her.

I waited to here the click of the lock but it never came. She didn't like the door, I realized my heart began beating faster as I crept towards it.

I opened it quietly and searched for a phone. I went through, avoiding the kitchen, finally opting to check out the only door left which I guess was her bed room.

On the night stand was a portable phone, I grabbed it and ran back to my room.

Looking out my window as I dialed Emmett, I saw across the street, a pizzeria, "Old fashion, Italian style," the sign read. Then I heard the voice mail. I hung up, looking down through my window, third story I couldn't jump.

So I dialed Edward and got a voicemail.

The same happened when I tried, Carlisle Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

Half heartedly I dialed Jasper, and almost screamed with joy when I heard his southern voice pick up.

RPOV

Flames were everywhere, but I saw it clearly the Volturi quickly retreating to where they came from. I saw Alice skipping back to where we had originally started out.

A small smile on her face, I knew from the fact that she had just single handedly kill Victoria, the annoying wannabe bimbo.

I went to join her, as did the others. I looked around and saw that Edward was nowhere to be seen. I turned quickly and ran back, searching through the flames. I saw, the others coming together, Alice stood with a sad look on his face. They were there all but Edward.

He's gone I realized. Oh my god, Edward is dead.

Emmett saw me and ran towards me but I walked past him walking back to the family.

I fell to the ground in front of them; my body shaking with sobs, unshed tears filled my eyes. As if Emmett knew, he knelt beside me taking me into his arms.

"Too late,: I whimpered, "He's gone, he's dead. I'm going to kill those son of a bitches for killing him!" I cried, the family understood who I was talking about, I heard them begin to whimper as well.

"He's dead." I whispered, and saw Esme, unable to handle the news, collapse into Carlisle's arms as she sobbed.

Then a cell phone rang. I glanced around and saw pained looking Jasper take out his phone.

APOV

It happened he died; I stood relieving the vision as Rosalie cried. Edward, he's gone. They killed him. My un-beating heart filled with remorse, as I realized everything was tumbling around me.

JPOV

I opened my phone and mumbled a hello. My eyes widened when I heard the precious voice on the other end.

"Jasper, oh thank god you answered, I tried everyone's phone, no one picked up!" She was Alive she was okay, thank god.

"Bella, where are you?" I asked, wanting to get to her as quickly as possible.

"Port Angeles, I'm in an apartment building, third floor, my window overlooks a pizzeria the sign say 'Old fashion, Italian style.' Jasper please hurry, call the cops tell them to send an ambulance or something, Renee, she needs an insane asylum." Her voice shook a bit with fear, I hated hearing her scared.

"Okay Darlin' I'll be right there." I said and hung up the phone turning to my family, who were all watching me now.

"She tried all our phones, no one answered, the she called mine. She's okay, we have to get her." I said quickly looking at all of their faces.

"Go," Carlisle said, "Bring one of our children home. We can barely stand losing one, let alone two." I nodded, understanding his words. I was the fastest now, I could get there quicker.

I went to Esme and hugged her shaking shoulders, "I'll bring her home, I'll bring your baby home." I whispered into her ear. This calmed her and she hugged me.

Then I went to Alice, beautiful sweet Alice, look as if her world was falling apart. I hugged her tightly.

"It starts," She whispered, "Now it begins."

"Alice I love you." I assured her.

"Be safe," She told me standing on her tip toes to kiss my cheek, "I love you too."

And I left running towards Port Angeles, towards Bella.

(HOW NICE AM I? I DECIDED NOT TO END HERE LOL)

The building was easy to find. I found the pizzeria, and while no one watched I jumped towards the third window. Grabbing the edge a tapped with my finger, the window opened and I jumped in swiftly, without making a sound.

Bella stood before me, her face breaking into a heart shattering grin as she wrapped her arms around me. "Boy am I glad to see you!" she exclaimed making me laugh.

"Did you call the police?" I nodded I had called them while I was running.

"They should be on their way." I told her. She hugged me again.

"I just want to go home; I want to be with everybody, my real family." How could I tell her Edward was dead? I couldn't, I didn't.

I was about to suggest we just jump out of the window and leave when Renee walked in carrying a bowl of macaroni and cheese. She froze when she saw me.

"How'd did you get in here?" She asked dropping the bowl. "Get out, get out get out get out of my home!" slowly I stepped forward, not wanting to hurt the woman but wanting to put space between her and Bella.

"Don't you touch my Izzy, do you hear me? She is _mine!_ You will not take her away from me." I saw out of the corner of my eye, Bella shudder and step back.

"I'm sorry Ma'am; Bella needs to come with me, my father, her father, legally adopted Bella a long time ago. By keeping her here, you are breaking the law." I tried to say this calmly, though I could feel the insanity coming off of her, she wouldn't back down. I threw as much calmness as I could at her but even that didn't work.

"No, you will not take her away, not again." I saw her reach into her back pocket and pull out a black object, a gun I realized.

"Ma'am put the gun down." I said worried for Bella not myself.

"Ren- Mom please, don't do this." Bella's voice cracked. Renee pointed the gun.

Instead of going to the woman and taking the gun. I didn't the first thing that came to my mind; I grabbed Bella and pushed her up against the wall, my body completely covering hers. Just as the shots began.

They didn't hurt me, though it felt odd, having them lodged into my skin. They were hot, that I could feel.

I stood though, not moving as each shot was fired. Every time one hit me, Bella whimpered. "Don't worry Bella," I whispered, "I'm okay, don't worry, don't cry. It doesn't hurt, it's just hot. I'm a vampire Darlin' it's gonna take more than a few bullets to stop me." I tried to sooth her, but it only seemed to work a bit.

When the shots stopped I slowly turned back around, Bella gasped at the way my back looked. Renee stood in shock.

"How?" She whispered dropping the gun just as two policemen, and two other men dressed in white carrying a stretcher.

"No," Renee cried when they took hold of her arms, "Izzy, I'm staying with Izzy." They put a needle in her arm and within moments she was passed out. They tied her to a stretcher and carried her out. I heard Bella's shaky breath behind me and sent a wave of calmness her way.

"We heard shots fired." One of the policemen said.

"She missed," I said smiling sadly, "Would we be standing here if they didn't?"

"No bullet holes?" Then man looked around. I shrugged playing the 'I'm just a stupid clueless teenager' card.

"I don't know man it was pretty crazy I wasn't payin' attention, I was focused on dodging." The man nodded and left the room mumbling into his walkie-talkie.

I turned to Bella, "Come on we need to get out of here." I said. Lifting her up I jumped out the window landing gracefully on my feet, I ran straight into the woods, fast since no one was around.

I was running for some time when Bella yelled, "STOP!"

She got out of my arms, "You have bullets in your back." She whispered, "We need to get them out." She was right vampire or not, the bullets had to come out so I could heal.

But I couldn't let her do that.

BPOV

We stopped and I wiggled out of his arms, "You have bullets in your back." I whispered, "We need to get them out."

"Bella, I'm not letting you take the bullets out of my back."

"But," he interrupted.

"Bella no, I'm not letting you do that. I'll wait till we get home."

Yeah that's great;" I said sarcastically, "Show up with a million bullet holes in your back, 'oh I Esme, Alice, how are you? Oh that's good, me? Oh great, just wondering if you'd take the bullets out of my back.'"

Jasper stared at me like I was crazy, but a small smiled tugged at his lips.

"No Darlin' just…no." He said, letting his- make any woman, and man for that matter, swoon- southern accent come out more dominantly.

"Jasper, with all due respect, shut up." I said, "You are going to sit your sparkly butt down and let me take those bullets out before I go absolutely crazy."

Jasper stared for a moment and laughed. "Bella,"

"Shut your southern mouth and take your shirt off." I blushed when I realized what I had just said.

He looked at me and arched an eyebrow, smiling jokingly. "Oh you know what I mean." I snapped.

He laughed and turned around and took his shirt off sitting down. I was shocked first by how many holes there were and second by how many scars there were.

All crescent shaped all covering his back. As long as I had known Jasper I had never seen him with his shirt off oddly enough. You'd think living with someone for almost ten years, you would but nope, I never did.

"You see why I didn't want you to do this." He whispered. He was embarrassed, I realized, for no reason.

"Why?" I asked, "You think I'm too girly to handle a few bullet holes, psh, please. I was raised by vampires. I got this."

He turned his head to me, staring at me curiously. I knelt behind him.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what exactly do I do?" his whole body shook with laughter, and soon I followed, laughing as well.

JPOV

Finally after managing to get all the bullets out I was able to head home with Bella again. It began raining again just as we approached the house.

The sadness hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped, setting Bella down as I staggered back. "Jasper?" She was worried.

"Bella there's something I need to…"

"Let me tell her." I heard Alice mumble.

"Alice needs to talk to you." Her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, let's go." She said taking my hand a walking into the house.

She had no idea what was coming. And that broke my dead heart.

**A/N: being evil I decided to end it here :) BUT I am writing nineteen now so it'll be done soon.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers over 300 my gosh I AM SHOCKED! Lol keep them coming AND KEEP THE QOUTES COMING THEY ARE AMAZING!!**

**Reviews=happy author: happy author= more chapters! Lol**

**Check out one of my favorite fanficions **_**Learning to Spell Love**___**by **_**R Vorenus**_

**I love you guys so much!**

**~ElissaB~**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

**I own nothing SM gets all the credit.**

**BB's girls SHOUT OUT! That was a long review full of funny quotes! Lol **

**332 reviews! That's enough to bring me to tears, lol thank you all so much!**

**IMPORTAINT: you're going to want to read this. First I would like to say to a miss I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN thank you. She is a ten year old girl who I quite honestly believe is my biggest fan. I'm glad that my story makes you happy when I'm bored and I'm sorry now that you are sad! And she is breaking my heart with reviews of how she is in tears. I know some of you are upset that is very understandable. I said you would be.**

**BUT I said trust me too. IF everyone ends up happy, in one way or another, will that be okay? No one will end up sad, I promise! So if everyone is happy even if it is the couple pairing you don't seem to like, will you all still hate me!?**

**I have been attacked by several reviews, lol; I said the torches would come! P.S it's hard to answer your questions when everyone is writing anonymous! Lol I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN keep reading there is another message here for you in the story **

**RangerRainbow, get those muffins and chocolate ready!**

APOV

Bella came in with Jasper trailing behind her she stopped when she got to the living room seeing all our sad faces.

Emmett was up first grabbing Bella and hugging her tightly. "BELLSY!" he all but screamed, "I was so worried, are you okay? did she hurt you? So I have to kill someone?"

Bella laughed, "I'm fine, and she hit me in the head which I'm guessing you already know, but other than that I'm fine. I was terrified; I thought I may never see you again. I'm glad I'm home with you Emmy." She hugged him again.

"You may have a concussion." Carlisle said worried, as he walked over to hug his daughter. "I'm so happy you are safe."

Everyone took turns hugging Bella.

"Where's Edward?" She asked.

"Bella come upstairs with me." I told her. She looked at me curiously as I took her hand and led her to her room.

"Bella, when you left I saw the Volturi coming. They were looking for a fight with us, Victoria had gone to them." I saw her eyes widen. And heard, Esme and Rosalie break in sobs just from hearing the beginning of the story.

"They attacked us, I killed that wannabe red head. But…" I stopped seeing realization in her eyes.

"A fight… Oh my god, Edward's dead." She whispered, I nodded and cringed as the tears pooled out of her eyes.

"He's gone, and I didn't get to say good bye." She whimpered as I pulled her to me.

"He knew it was going to happen, Bella," I sobbed with her, "He-he told me to tell you something." She pulled back and looked at me, tears still rushing from her eyes.

"He to me to protect you, to make sure you are happy, no matter what it takes, he just wants you to be happy. And he wanted me to tell you he loves you, and that he always has." My own voice cracked as I saw Bella's broken face, reflecting I knew her broken heart.

"I can't do this." She got up and ran out the room and through the front door, into the pouring rain. I came downstairs to face the rest of the family.

"We need to go get her," I whispered, "She is going to freeze. She went into the woods." My mind seemed numb, even as I spoke.

Jasper and Emmett stood, "We'll go, you guys stay here and get stuff ready for when we bring her back." And they ran out.

BPOV

I ran, faster than I had ever run before. Through the trees, I didn't even know where I was anymore but I could stop.

He was gone, Edward was dead. What was I supposed to do know? I could never love again, could I? I mean he was my heart, my soul.

Where else would I find a man, generous and sweet, someone who makes me laugh until I cry, someone who could thrill me with a simple touch, or a stare, someone who could make me feel love.

I couldn't because that was Edward, _my_ Edward. And he's dead.

Thinking this I lost concentration and tripped falling to the ground but too weak to stand. This was fine, I decided I would sit here and cry.

Two strong, ice arms wrapped around me. "Bella?" Emmett murmured, lifting me off the ground.

I cried into his chest, "He's gone." I sobbed.

"I know Bellsy, I know." I felt the wind as we ran back to the house. I heard Emmett say aloud.

"Found her Jasper."

By the time we got back everyone was there. I soon as I got in Esme took my upstairs and changed me into my pajamas.

She went to put me in my bed but I whimpered. "No." I said.

Understanding she took me back downstairs and set me on the couch where Alice covered me with several blankets.

I felt extremely calm suddenly, and very tired, I saw Jasper just before I closed my eyes, falling into a black abyss.

APOV

She was sleeping thanks to Jasper. I smiled at him as he led me into the kitchen, "This is all so crazy." I said.

"I know Alice." He said hugging me.

"I saw it all too, I knew it was going to happen I just couldn't make the pieces fit."

Carlisle walked in, "We need to get back to the field and clean it up." Carlisle said.

"Will the two of you stay here while we go?" I nodded, as did Jasper. I saw Emmett, reluctant to leave Bella.

But I promised to call if she woke up in hysterics so he agreed to go with the rest of them. Jasper and I sat, watching Bella for a while as she slept, wrapped in her blankets.

Then suddenly her eyes flashed open, she sat up rubbing her eyes and started to smile at me before remembering what happened.

"Oh man," She whispered, "It's real?" I nodded sadly, and the tears started again.

I rushed over and hugged her but it didn't help any.

I stood and took my phone dialing Emmett. "Get your butt back here, she's upset." I said and hung up.

I turned planning to comfort her.

But saw Jasper had taken my place on the couch. Bella in his arms, calm now, as he rocked her back and forth mumbling into her ear, slowly her eyelids shut just like in my vision.

JPOV

Alice was on the phone, and I sat watching Bella cry. I couldn't handle it. I went over and sat, taking her in my arms and rocking back and forth.

"Shh Darlin' everything will be okay. Don't cry honey, don't cry." I murmured into her ear.

She grew calmer as I spoke, "Jasper," She groggily whispered, "Don't leave me, please." My grip tightened a bit on her.

"I'll never leave you Bella." I said as she fell asleep, feeling and odd feeling radiate from her, and me.

"You calmed her down." Alice said sitting back down.

"It's a gift." I smiled sadly at her.

"How long?" I asked, "How long will she be like this?"

Alice shrugged, "It keeps changing, it was almost a year. Then we brought her home it changed to a few months, then almost a year again. Then just now, it changed to a month."

"A month? It went from a year to a month?" I asked curiously.

Alice just shrugged, "I don't know what it means." She defended, "It's just what I see."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, but even the psychic didn't have an answer.

****TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER**** (yes I had to add the half part lol)

I spent a lot of time with Bella after that. It was like she was broken. Emmett or I were always with her now. I couldn't stand leaving her alone.

After the first week the tears didn't come as much, she had an occasional cry but not constantly like it was.

But she didn't smile; when she did it wasn't real. She ate only because we forced her, slept when we told her too. But just recently I had gotten her talking a bit, which was a big accomplishment.

I walked into her room now, she saw sitting on her bed wiping away a tear. Seeing her cry broke my heart, I want to do anything to see a genuine smile on her face again.

"Hey Darlin'" I smiled as I walked over to her. Her eyes brightened when she saw me. Since the day I had rocked her to sleep, promising never to leave her things seemed…different. We were closer somehow. Like for that brief moment we had bonded.

"Hey Jasper," she whispered as I sat down beside her.

"Any better today?" she shrugged.

"Esme cooked you some breakfast." I told her, she sighed as I pulled her up, off the bed.

"I know, I can hardly stand the repulsive dish she made either, French toast, I believe it was? But you must eat."

Together we walked down stairs, she ate her food, though it didn't seem like she really tasted it.

Alice tugged on my hand pulling me into another room.

"She is getting a little better." Alice whispered.

"How?" I asked, "She is still so depressed, it hurts."

"She is starting to cope though I think." I said, "Won't be long before she starts getting better." Then she looked me in the eye for a moment.

"It's because of you," She said, "You are helping; you make her happy-ish, like you're her best friend or something. Talk to her Jasper, talk to her, start conversations about old things you used to talk about, see if it works." I nodded, telling her I would do just that.

After Bella showered and dressed, she returned to the living room, where I was, and sat absent mindedly staring out the window.

"Bella?" She turned her sad eyes to me.

"I was reading something the other day," I said as Emmett came and stood in the kitchen doorway, watching us.

"Pride and Prejudice I believe is the name. You've read that right?" she nodded.

"Did you, think the character Elizabeth Bennett was rather wishy-washy? I mean she couldn't make up her mind for poor Mr. Darcy. First she hates him, then she loves him, then she hates him, then slowly she loves him again. It drove me nuts."

"Uh oh." Emmett said and quickly walked into the kitchen. I saw Bella's eyes narrow.

"Elizabeth Bennett was not wishy-washy." Bella said defensively, "She found Mr. Darcy to be an arrogant fool, which he was for a while there. But he changed so she did too. He was a total jerk for a while so she hated him; she liked his kind side, but hated the arrogant butt head he could become."

"Wouldn't that make her foolish in the end though? To marry the man who she knew had a side of him that she didn't like?"

"In the end love overcame that, she loved him enough to accept every flaw about him." Bella said stubbornly.

I smiled, "Hm, maybe my theory was off a bit then."

"You bet they were." She said. "Questioning Jane Austen's books. Are you crazy?" I couldn't help but smile.

She was talking normal Bella for a moment, "I suppose I am Darlin' I suppose I am." I was so happy to have her normal if only for a moment.

And then she smiled. I true Bella smile that had my heart going warm. What was this? I thought, odd feelings coming off of her, and off of me. What was going on here?

"Well, it's crazy to question Jane Austen, huh? What about Emily Bronte and that book '_Wuthering Heights'_?" She narrowed her eyes again, a ghost of a smile ow on her lips.

"Don't even start." She warned.

"Jasper, not that book she is going to rip your head off if you say something bad about that book." Emmett warned, laughing, "On second thought, do it, this would be interesting."

"All I'm saying, is over all the book is just stupid. I mean Heathcliff is just a total idiot. And his love for Catherine was more what drove him to, what I believe, is madness." Emmett laughed and Bella's jaw fell open.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bella screeched. "Love is completely different from madness Jasper!" and she went on to explain what she thought I obviously didn't understand about _Wuthering Heights. _And is sat listening and smiling the whole time.

APOV

I stood in the living room staring out the window. I heard Bella upstairs crying again. Jasper has been so wonderful with her. He loved her so much and she knew it.

I was pulled into a vision, I sighed and let it happen.

_A replay, that was what this vision was, I saw Jasper walking to I girl, smiling as he kissed her. He pulled away and slowly. And the vision repeated. Over and Over, always getting to that same part before starting over. _

I slapped my forehead, "Ugh just show me who she is!" I growled

"Alice what's wrong?" He asked coming over to me.

I turned and looked into his golden eyes, and the vision came again, longer and stronger.

_Jasper went to a girl, smiling he kissed her. He pulled away slowly and she came to form. Her long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. The blush that crept to her check as he looked at her. The absolute love that filled her eyes, and his. Bella?!_

I blinked, Bella, of course why hadn't I seen that before. It was Bella, it's always been Bella. I'm so stupid for not figuring that out without the visions. (A/N: I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN I'm so sorry, don't hate me, I'll make it happy! I promise I promise! I even have a proposition for you; I just have to figure out how to tell you with writing it on a chapter lol)

"It's done." I whispered placing a cold hand on his cheek.

"What?" He asked.

"Jasper, I told you we weren't going to be together much longer. Now I know why."

"Why!?" He asked surprised.

"You're in love with Bella, or at least you will be." His eyes grew wide as he took a step back.

"What? No, Alice that's… no." he was shocked, I had taken him by surprise. I smiled as everything finally came into place for me, I saw it all now.

"Jasper you love her, deep down I know you can feel that, somewhere you felt it when I said the words out loud you felt the truth of it." I said.

"Alice, she just lost Edward, she loves Edward, she always will."

I shook my head, "She'll love him of course, but she'll be in love with you, in a way she always has been. But she never saw too far into it because I was here. In my visions I couldn't see her because Edward was still in her life and I was in yours, blocking her from seeing that she really loved you." He just shook his head again.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," I sighed, "You and I we love each other but we aren't soul mates, at least not anymore."

He stared in shock still, "How is this possible, Alice?" He asked me, "How can that be true after everything that just happened?"

"Jasper, I don't know, but it seems that it has, or is starting to, happen." He shook his head,

"Jasper, look at me," I said grabbing his face, "Do you feel it? Answer honestly; can you feel it inside you?"

He glanced down, shame filling his eyes, "Yes," He whispered, completely displeased with himself.

"Then that proves that it's true." I told him softly, "Now go, there is someone that needs you right now more than me." My eyes drifted to the steps, Jasper turned to go but stopped.

"I will always love you, Alice." He said.

"If only that were enough," I told him, before he began to run.

Another vision coming true. ( I sorry *pouty face* I love you guys I won't hurt you I promise…)

JPOV

Love Bella? Well yes I love her, but to be in love with her? No, I couldn't. That would almost be like taking advantage of her, she had lost Edward, who was I to come in and try and fall in love with her after what she went through.

No Alice couldn't be right about this.

Yet I felt it, the minute she said the words I felt it in my gut. This was crazy though, Bella she was human.

If there were one person more wrong for her in the world it would be me. Of all of us I always had the hardest control, I covered it well, but it was a struggle more for me than the others. I couldn't do that to Bella, damn her human life by being with her.

And what about Alice, my pixie, the woman that gave me hope when I had none. I loved her, I always would, but she herself said it was done.

"Jasper?" I turned and saw Bella staring at me curiously. We were sitting on her bed, I had been lost in thought and hadn't realized she was watching me.

"You okay over there, you're um, well you're glaring at my wall and mumbling to yourself." She looked concerned. "Jazzy what's going on?"

Could I tell her, not about her being my 'soul mate' if that was even true. No I couldn't tell her that, but maybe I could confide in her, after all she was basically my best friend.

"I think Alice and I are done." I told her and heard her gasp.

"What, why?" Then she narrowed her eyes, "Jazzy are you cheating on Alice?"

"What?! No of course not where would you get that idea!?"

"Good, your much too much of a gentleman. It's just Alice said she saw you once with another girl she just could see her face." I shook my head, if only she knew.

"No, she just…. She said there were other plans in the making for us." I told Bella. As if she understood she leaned back against the wall and nodded.

I was having a normal. Well sort of normal, conversation with her again. She was talking. Maybe she was getting better.

"Everything is getting messed up." She whispered.

"I know." I sighed.

"You and Alice, you guys were good together."

"She says there is someone out there better for us. She is still on e of my best friends, I'm always going to love her, just as I know I am one of her best friends and she will always love me."

"Who do you think it is?" She asked, "The girl you should be with?"

"I'm not sure, Bella." I lied, not looking into her eyes.

BPOV

Alice and Jasper weren't together anymore!? That was enough to get my brain off of everything that had been going on, at least for a little while.

I mean, how could this happen? They were perfect together.

Alice was amazing, beautiful, smart, bubbly, the sweetest person ever.

And you could see what she saw in Jasper. He was brilliant, smart, generous, kind, funny, and beautiful. It was no wonder two beautiful people had gotten together.

But now they weren't? I should talk to Alice about this, it was just crazy. How could this happen. It was that stupid bimbo, whoever she was. She did this and we don't even know who she is.

Would Jasper really fall in love with her, whoever she was though. I crossed my arms and huffed. I bet she was blonde.

A beautiful blonde bimbo vampire. I growled thinking about this.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice was amused. "Did you just growl?"

"No." I said, blushing.

"I think you did," He laughed, "And I'm getting some serious anger coming from you. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just… thinking." I said not wanting to admit I was thinking about the stupid blonde bimbo. It could come off as sound jealous now that I thought about it.

"Bella?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Jasper." I mimicked, putting a southern twang to my voice, he just laughed.

"Emmett's been wearing off on you." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, then we both stopped.

I covered my mouth quickly. I just laughed. It felt, different. I felt happy to laugh again and smile. But now that it had happened I felt extremely guilty.

"Bella," Jasper said softly, pulling my hand away, "You can't feel guilty. Edward, he wanted you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to feel guilty for laughing, that would tear him up inside."

"I know." I whispered, "I just can't help it."

"Bella, I saw the way Edward was around you, he loved you so much. He would hate seeing you so sad and upset all the time because of him. He wanted you to be happy, no matter what that was what he wanted."

"I know," I repeated, "How can I be happy when he is gone though?"

Jasper sighed, "They say time changes things, but honestly you have to change them yourself."

"Andy Warhol." I whispered. Jasper nodded.

"You can sit here thinking maybe if I let time go on a little longer it will get better. But I can tell you it won't. The wound is there, its raw and it will always be raw in a way. But it can heal a bit. But that's up to you. _You _ have to start living again, Bella. Be the Bella Edward loved.

Time can't fix this problem, make it better, heal it. Only you can. With our help of course. We are here with you, every step we are here."

"I know."

"We'll never leave you Bella, you'll always have us." He told me. I remembered the words from the day Edward died _I'll never leave you Bella._

He was right; Edward wanted me to be happy and to live. The only way I could heel the wound his death created was to live, to try and be happy again. However it was I did that. I knew my family would help me, they would make me happy again.

I threw my arms around Jasper and he stiffened. As he always did when I came closer quicker than he expected. But slowly he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Thank you Jasper," I said, "For everything. For not leaving." I felt him laugh as he hugged me back.

Besides as Allan K. Chalmers once said: _The grand essentials of happiness are: something to do, something to love……. And something to hope for._

**A/N: okay so all you crazy reviewers, trust is greatly needed lol. Continue telling me your favorite quotes guys, I'll be using them soon! Hope you sort of enjoyed this!**

**AND a quick last minute shout out to **_**Rosalie Hale 4 EVER **_**who is currently planning her entire life and her sanity on how long it takes me to update lol. Awesome **

**Love you all!**

**~ElissaB~**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

**Of course this is all Stephanie Meyer's work **

**First I would like to thank you guys so much for supporting me through this! It's great reading all of your reviews, over 400 now! I'm speechless, seriously!**

**Sorry its been taking longer for me to write, I have been so bust, with school, auditions for the play, and searching for a literary agent (EEP) but I felt bad and need to write this all down! So here you go!**

**I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN first I love you lol, and second because I don't want to make people read through all of this I will write you a note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**APOV**

I walked through the tree thinking, reevaluating my own life. Everything had changed, Jasper and I would be getting a divorce, and someone new would come.

I smiled at that thought, though I loved Jasper and always would, I wanted to know who this man meant to be my soul mate was. I saw his face, heard his voice, now I wanted to know his mind to figure out everything about him. And buy him some new clothes, the ones I saw him wearing were much to out dated.

I stopped and looked up; heaven was up there I suppose. I wasn't always sure if I believed in that, in heaven and hell, and if we would go to them, being vampires. But now I know I do, I know someone like Edward would have to be in heaven. Even though he said with all his heart that he didn't have a soul, the way he loved so fully just proved that he did.

"Edward?" I said looking up still, "You have to help me with this okay? I think I'm going to need a lot of help getting through everything without you by my side."

"Help me make the right choices, okay? I know you are watching over us now, I know you're there. So please help us get through this, and live on." Smiling up I knew he could hear me, and I knew if he could, he would be assuring me, telling me he would help, he would always help.

"Well Edward," I sighed, "Here we go, time to tell the family." I walked back to the house mumbling family meeting as I went.

Everyone was in the living room by the time I got there. Bella looking better, she had finally accepted the fact that Edward wanted her happy, and even though she till hurt a lot she was making progress.

Jasper sat next to her, like her own protector. He still wasn't completely admitting he loved Bella, but I knew he would come around eventually.

Rosalie sat in Emmett's arms, she was still sad, though getting better, it was hard for her, telling the family Edward was gone.

And Esme, still her motherly self, stared at me worried. There was sadness in her eyes but she hid it well. Carlisle stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"First," I said standing in front of them, " I would like to do something to honor Edward," There were several winces when his name was said, sore subject, "I want to make a gravestone, maybe but it out in the woods just behind our house, I saw it, it was marble and beautiful." I voice cracked but I tried to control it.

"Of course," Carlisle said, "That is a beautiful idea Alice, I will see what I can do." I nodded and turned back to everyone.

"Jasper," I said, realization hit his eyes and they instantly saddened, "Can you come up here please?" I saw Bella's eyes widen as well, she knew we were splitting up already, and I saw her realize that we were about to tell the family.

"Wait!" She said standing, speaking louder than she had in a while, "Alice I need to talk to you about…something." She said quickly, she was talking to me again, really she had only talked to Jasper and Emmett, and spoken a few words to the rest of us.

"Can it wait just a moment?" I asked.

"No," She said I saw her struggling to stay under control, "I have a um, shoe problem. Can't find the right ones for the shirt." She stuttered through an explanation.

"Oh come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

"You can't do this Alice." She whispered extremely quietly when we got to her room. Not being able to help myself I threw my arms around her and hugged her for a quick second, she was talking again, I couldn't help it.

I pulled back and she continued, "Alice, don't do this, it's breaking Jasper's heart, he loves you. He'll never love that blonde vampire bimbo the way he loves you!" She hissed.

"Blonde vampire bimbo?" I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

"Or whatever she looks like," Bella blushed.

"Bella, I saw it, I saw the girl and the way he looked at her, he'll love her with everything he ahs, and I'll love someone too, I just don't exactly know who he is yet."

"You saw the girl!" Bella's eyes widened.

"That was why I decided to end it, I saw who she was."

"Who? Who did you see?" She asked curiously.

I just shook my head, "We'll find out in time. Now let's go downstairs I have to make the announcement."

"Alice I don't think-"

"Don't worry, it's for the best." I said and took her hand, leading her back down stairs.

"Sorry." I said then looked to Jasper, "Ready?" I asked him, he nodded slowly and stood coming to stand by me.

"I had a vision, several actually." I said, "In these visions, I saw Jasper and I, we were…with other people. Our true soul mates."

"What?" Esme said, shock coming over her face.

"I tried ignoring it…. Then I saw the faces of these people and I can't ignore it anymore. Jasper and I are always going to love each other, and we are still best friends, but we are getting a divorce."

"WHAT!?" Every aside from Bella shouted.

"Calm down everyone. Alice says it's for the best, she has seen our future and we are all happy with our true mates. She is doing this so that we can be happy." Jasper said calmly.

"Who are your real mates then?" Emmett asked after a moment.

"You'll will find out in time." I said simply. Emmett glared but I only smiled. "Trust me," I said, "And please don't be angry, any of you." I looked at them with pleading eyes.

"I love you all, I don't want you to be angry because of this decision we have made." (A/N: YEA! NO anger! Lol)

"Honey," Esme came over and hugged me, "We could never be angry with you, if this is what you want then we support you."

"Thank you." I said then she turned to Jasper.

"And we love you so much Jasper," She hugged him, "Whatever it takes to make you happy, we will stand by you." I saw his eyes glance to Bella for a split second.

"Thank you Esme." He said hugging her back.

Maybe this would work out after all.

BPOV

After the big announcement we all just sat around for a while, still in shock I guess.

Then I decided it was time, I had told myself I would start trying again, I wanted to live and laugh, and have fun again. Who better to do that then Emmett?

"Emmett? You want to go downstairs and play pool?" I asked referring to the pool table he had bought and stuck in out basement.

He stared at me for a moment, wide eyed, "Sure Bellsy." He stood and led the way.

Within minutes we were playing pool. We played in silence for a while, it wasn't until I had only one striped ball and the eight ball left that he spoke.

"I love you Bellsy." He said, completely forgetting about the game for a moment. I smiled up at him and gave him my version of a bear hug.

"I love you too Emmy," I whispered, a smile coming on my lips. Emmett was truly the greatest person I know.

After the touching moment we went back to the game talking now.

"It's nice to see you smile." Emmett said while failing again to hit a solid colored ball, "And to hear you laugh. I missed it."

"Me too." I said avoiding his eyes. "Its hard." I admitted.

"How are you doing, for real Bella?" He asked, I opened my mouth to say 'fine' but he stopped me, "Don't you dare say 'fine' or 'good' I know you Bella, I know you better than anybody, I have known you better than anybody since you were seven. So tell me the truth."

He was right, he did know me better than anybody he always had. "I'm…coping." I finally said.

"Like I said, it's hard. I mean, losing him, it hurt worse than I thought possible. You wanna know something?" I asked looking over at Emmett, who nodded, urging me to continue.

"Sometimes…Something I wish I were a little kid again… Skinned knees were easier to fix than broken hearts." (A/N: quote from: Anna Holly Madison) My voice cracked as I said this, Emmet was instantly by my side hugging me.

"Bella death leaves a heartache no one can heal…But love leaves memories that no one can steal." I stared up at him confused.

"Hey," He said, "I read too." I smiled and hugged him again. "Thanks Emmy." I said.

"Come on, let's go up stairs." I walked back upstairs with Emmett by my side and a small smile resting on my lips.

~*~*~

"Emmett come on!" Rosalie said as Emmett racked him brain, trying to find an excuse not to go shopping with his wife. I sat and watched in amusement, I had missed this. The mood around the house was getting happy again, better.

"I'll go see that movie with you Indian Jonesy?" Rosalie pouted.

"Oh fine, and it's _Indiana Jones._" Emmett grumbled and stood up. "See ya later Bells…Hopefully." Smiling I waved at them as Rosalie danced off out to her convertible with Emmett following.

After they left Jasper came down. "Hello Bella." He smiled at me and sat down. "How are you today?"

"Better," I said smiling, "How are you?" he knew what I was referring too.

"Okay," He said looking down, "It'll get better. There is someone out there really good for me and Alice, and those people will come someday." I put my arm on his shoulder comfortingly.

"You lose love, you'll find it again." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I hope so. So do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well we just got the movie _Underworld_." He smiled.

"Vampires and werewolves," I said thinking, "Bring it on." He smiled and went to put in the movie.

EMPOV

I was in the car with Rosalie, as she drove to the mall. God she was beautiful, she glanced over at me and smiled. "What are you looking at?" She laughed.

"You. You are so beautiful." I told her, making her laugh. I smiled and we were silent again. I started thinking about Bella.

She was getting better. Talking, laughing, and smiling. It was great. It was something I had missed. "Bella's getting better." I commented.

"She is strong." Rosalie said back.

"I'm just glad she is able to start, I don't know, living again." I said turning again to look at my angel beside me, "I was worried for a while. I thought this had really broken her. That maybe… maybe she wasn't strong enough to get through all this."

"Emmett," Rosalie turned to me now, not even looking at the road, and offered a small smile, "Let's put it this way," She continued.

"Women are like… tea bags, you never know their full strength until they are in hot water." (A/N: I pick Emmett-my teddy bear) I stared at her for a moment processing this. "Bella is full of strength that even you didn't know about. She is strong enough to get through this, she is just now realizing that. She has the strength to move on, she always has had that strength. She just didn't know it until it was all put to the test."

By now we were pulling into the mall.

"Now she has been through it, she has lost Edward, someone we all loved, and she was hurt and sad. But now she is getting the strength to move on. She was put in hot waters, losing Edward, and all the strength we didn't know about is coming out."

I stared, wide eyed, at Rosalie, like I was seeing her for the first time. "You are one brilliant woman." I said after a moment, she smiled again, that smile that could restart my heart.

"You are right too," I said, "She is strong and we are realizing just how strong she is now." Rosalie smiled and got out of the car.

"Come on Emmett," She said, "Let's go get you some new clothes." Ah my Rosalie, I smiled and got out the car, grumbling the whole time.

(A/N: I love them I can't lie about that. They are just perfect. I made a fanfic about them but I don't really like it. I think I'll go write another one when I finish this chapter lol!)

BPOV

The movie was, honestly, hilarious. They way they portrayed vampires made me and Jasper go into a fit of laughter. There was one point that we were laughing so hard Alice ran in claiming she heart my heart rate going crazy and saw me saying I couldn't breathe.

We explained everything and had her laughing too. Before she left the room she shared a very meaningful look with Jasper, who diverted his eyes quickly. When he looked over at me I was staring at him curiously.

"What?" He asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"What was that look for?" I asked him.

"What look?" He smiled, letting his southern accent come at full force, again as I said before that smile and that accent would make any girl weak at the knees… except me because I know he is taken by- wait I guess he isn't taken anymore is he… but no, it's Jasper, he just….

"You know what I'm talking about Mr. Jasper Whitlock Hale." I said and he continued to claim he knew nothing of the sort. Finally I gave up, laughing, and turned back to the movie.

It was nice I thought, sitting here with Jasper actually laughing again. Edward would want this, he would want me to be happy, not feel guilty but be happy and laugh and smile. That is what Edward would want, so that was what I was going to do. I was going to be as happy as I possibly could, if not for me then for Edward.

Then Emmett and Rosalie came home. "We're back!" Rosalie called walking into the living room to greet us. "Wait until you see what Emmett got!" She said. I turned and saw Emmett walking into the room.

"Emmett, no." Jasper said, and tried, miserably, to hide his laughter. "You've turned, brother," Jasper said, "I… I don't know what to say!" I was laughing now too.

"Emmett, honey, why are you carrying a purse?" I asked. Across Emmett's shoulder was I brown leather strap and the end of the strap resting on his hip was a large pouch. Dear Emmett had a man-purse.

"It's not a purse, it's a satchel, Indiana Jones has one." (A/N: I'm not sure who sent this to me it was anonymous but thanks whoever you are! It was HILARIOUS!) Emmett defended.

"He insisted." Rosalie said sitting down, "Wait till Alice gets a hold of this." As if being summoned the little pixie fluttered down the steps and stop when she saw Emmett.

After a moment her soprano laugh filled the room. "Oh man, I thought my vision had to be wrong, Emmett wouldn't buy a purse! Boy was I wrong. Emmett what has gotten into you!?"

"Indiana Jones has one!" Emmett said again.

"Emmett he is well he's Indiana Jones. And that was just a movie." I explained, "It doesn't mean you should buy one too."

Emmett pouted and Rosalie gave in standing up, "Aw Emmett, I like you purse… Satchel." She corrected when Emmett opened his mouth to protest.

"Now come help me carry the other bags upstairs." She said pulling him out of the room. We all laughed as soon as they were out.

Jasper and Alice both smiled at me, I knew they were happy that I was acting better. Then Alice's eyes glazed as she went into a vision. I had been around her visions for my whole life, but after all the mystery visions, I always got anxious seeing her space like this.

Jasper did too, but all we could do was sit and wait.

APOV

Jasper and I both smiled at the sound of Bella laughing again. It was a beautiful sound, something I had missed hearing.

After watching them I could see how their relationship would form, Jasper and Bella's. He was being the friend right now, the comforter. And she loved him, she always has, maybe not in the way I'm thinking of, but its there somewhere. After a while she will start realizing it, I can just tell. She will fall for him as he will fall for her. They seem right together. Like two lost souls that finally found each other.

Now I just had to truly convince Jasper that he was in love with her. He knew deep down, but he wasn't admitting it to himself. I needed him to admit it to himself, to really realize that he loved her, and then he would admit it to me and we would be in action, then I'd work on Bella.

Of course that would take delicate time. She just lost Edward so it will take a lot of time and a lot of gentleness and patience.

But first things first… Jasper. Then a vision took over.

_Bella, sitting in my room in front of my vanity mirror as I do add a little extra curl to her hair, and a little mascara to compliment her eyes. Then I go to my closet and pull and a deep blue dress, one I remember buying for her a while back. It's beautiful, reaching just about her knees, flowing nicely. It's strapless, showing off her elegant and dainty shoulders. I hand her a pair of silver heels and a silver necklace._

"_Alice, why do I have to dress up?" She asked, me locking the necklace into place. _

"_Because we are going out to a nice Italian restaurant. We need to get out of this house for a while I thought dressing up would be a nice change, dressing up and going out on the town, it's apart of the whole living again thing." I told her she nodded looking down at the shoes._

"_Fine we'll play your game this time. But do I really have to wear those shoes?" She looked at them with fear._

"_Yes," I said simply._

"_Alice," She asked after a moment, "Do you think I'm ready for this? To go out and just… have fun again?"_

"_Bella, I think you are more than ready. You have to start somewhere right?" She nodded in agreement, though I saw her fighting back tears. I slipped my silver bubble dress on, grabbed my black heels and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." I glanced at the clock before leaving the room, the clock gave the date and the time, 6:30 pm…. Today._

_I led her downstairs to where the family was waiting. As soon as Bella stepped down the last step "Hi," She said to everyone who stared at her smiling, I had done a good job, I thought smugly. Then I saw Jasper's face change as he looked at her._

_His mouth fell open a little, his eyes wide at first, began to glow a bit like true gold. And slowly a smile crept onto his face, and understanding filled his eyes. I knew I was the only one who saw this reaction, and I felt oddly a bit happy, I was the only one who saw the precise moment Jasper admitted to himself that he loved her, or at least the moment he accepted that I was right I __**would **__eventually fall in love with her. _

"_That's what I thought." I whispered when I got closer to him so only he could hear._

"_Alice, I…" _

_And it ended._

As soon as my eyes refocused I smiled.

"Alice?" Jasper and Bella both asked.

"Jasper, go tell everyone to get dressed up we are going to go to that nice Italian restaurant tonight.

Bella Come with me." I took the confused girl upstairs to work my magic.

**A/N: so? Good? I promise Alice WILL be happy, and find LOVE! It will come.**

**Keep sending those quotes! PLEASE! I love them and I'm using so many in the future! Lol it's just great! Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews!**

**~ElissaB**

**LETTER TO:**

**I Love Edward Cullen,**

** First thanks again for all your reviews you are so sweet! But really you NEED to get an account so that I can PM you because I have something very important to discuss with you BUT I can't say it on here or it would give away a HUGE twist. So let's just put it this way for now, **_**would you like to be a character in this story in the near future?**_** Yes no? It would be a big character too! Lol.**

** No I haven't actually read Wuthering Heights but I AM reading Pride and Prejudice. And it is really a GREAT book, I'm only on page 50 or something, and already I love it! And yes I want to be a writer one day, I am actually look a literary agents as we speak ****. Emily Bronte is AMAZING, it would be SOO awesome to be like her one day I am right there with you! **

**ANYWAY Review me and tell me what you think! Thanks for being my biggest fan!**

**Love you!**

**~ElissaB**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**Stephanie Meyer kicks my but because she owns this all**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Everyone is positive again! Lol that's great! I still have some crazy twists for you all! I'm so excited I just want to speed through the other chapters lol. Okay I know I know pace myself.**

**Really though I never thought I would get so many reviews, thank you all so much!**

**I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN letter at the bottom!**

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me upstairs into her room, leaving confused Jasper behind.

"Alice," I groaned, "I don't want to go out, please."

"Bella we are going to get out of here for a while, we all need it." She said to me. I knew she was right but I didn't want to accept that just yet.

"But Alice why are we going to a restaurant you guys don't even eat!"

"But you do, we can fake it just fine. Come on Bella, please do this for me?" She pouted at me reflection in the mirror.

"Fine I grumbled and sat back as she curled my hair and added mascara. The she went to her closet and grabbed a dark blue dress and a pair of silver heels.

Groaning I slipped the dress on. "Alice why do I have to dress up?" I asked putting on the necklace.

"Because we are going out to a nice Italian restaurant. We need to get out of this house for a while I thought dressing up would be a nice change, dressing up and going out on the town, it's a part of the whole living again thing." She answered as if it were totally obvious.

Then I glanced down at the shoes that would surely make me fall. "Fine, we'll play your game for now. But do I have to wear heels?" I asked sadly.

"Yes." She answered smugly.

"Alice do you… do you think I'm ready for this? To go out and just… have fun again?" I wasn't sure I was ready. I don't know if I can take this big of a step just yet.

"Bella, I think you are more than ready. You have to start somewhere right?" I nodded feeling reassured yet still having to fight back the tears.

I was with my family; they were here to help me. They wouldn't lea e me, they would make me happy. I just had to keep telling myself this.

Then Alice grabbed my arm, "Let's go!" she said and led me downstairs. I hit the bottom of the steps and saw everyone's eyes widen.

"Hi?" I mumbled.

JPOV

What was Alice up too? I could figure out how going out to eat all dressed up was in anyway a part of her plan. Then she danced down the stairs in a little silver dress.

And Bella followed behind her. "Hi," She said unsure

She had a deep blue strapless dress that seemed to make her skin glow. Her hair was gently curled and she had only a little make up on that made her eyes pop even more.

She was stunning, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I realized. Everything about her was amazing, the warmth of her skin, the way she bites her lip when she is nervous, her soft hair, her easy laugh.

That smile that could light up a room like no one else could.

She was so perfect, so gentle, so kind, so caring. How could someone like that love me? She didn't even know all of my past, of the monster I once was, the monster that, let's face it, I still am. Yet I couldn't help this feeling I was getting…

Shit, I realized, I'm falling in love with her. Alice was right, I was falling in love with Bella, despite the fact that she had lost Edward and was just coming out of the depressed state of losing him. Despite the fact that I just broke up with Alice, despite the fact that she was in love with someone she could now never have.

I loved her.

Crap, I'm so screwed.

Alice came over to me, smiling smugly and that was when everything clicked into place. She had done all of this, knowing my reaction. Knowing I would admit it to myself. Damn little pixie knew me too well.

"that's what I thought." She whispered.

"Alice I… what am I supposed to do now?" I asked her, hoping the psychic would have the answers.

"Be a friend, she'll come when she is ready." Alice said simply. Easier said than done.

"Okay, let's all go get in the jeep!!" She said happily and glanced over at me.

"We won't all fit Alice." Rosalie said coming up beside me.

"Oh true," Alice frowned, "Well, Jasper why don't you and… Bella take the Mercedes?" She looked over at Bella for confirmations. She shrugged.

"Fine by me." She said taking my arm, "Come On Jasper, let's go." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

Oh yeah… this is not good.

BPOV

I got into the Mercedes with Jasper; his mind seemed to be otherwise occupied. I got a chance to get a good look at him now. He wore black slacks, with a black button up dress shirt. His golden hair was curled in its usual way. He looked just like he always did, absolutely heart stopping. But then again what vampire didn't?

Honestly I was so grateful for Jasper, he really has helped me get through all of this. He was a friend when I needed one, and a shoulder to cry on when I felt like dying. He was amazing to me, I don't think I would be here without him.

"Bella?" Jasper glance over and me and smiled, it was the smile I saw a lot on him, not quite a full on smile, but not quite crooked. It was his own.

"What are suddenly so grateful for?" He laughed.

"You," I said honestly, something softened in his eyes as I continued to speak, "I was thinking about how you have helped me through everything. And how I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You have kind of been my rock." I smiled when he smiled at me.

"Bella I told you I would never leave you, that includes when you are upset as you were these past few weeks. I'm just happy you are getting better." He reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I felt a shock of something- electricity?- go through my hand when he touched me. I gasped more from shock and Jasper quickly pulled his hand away, staring at it questioningly. We were both in shock.

What was that? I had no idea. I was confused now. I had just felt a shot of electricity when Jasper touched me… why? Obviously I was going insane. Of course, just my luck.

~*~*~

We got to the restaurant at the same time as the jeep. Jasper was over and quickly opening my door. I smiled and got out, only to be lifted off of the ground in a hug by Emmett. "Emmy. Can't. Breathe. Air." He set me down laughing.

He looked nice too, black slacks, and a red button up rolled up to his elbows. "Hey, no man purse, I mean satchel tonight." Jasper observed. I laughed and covered my mouth, trying to cover it up, but being very unsuccessful. Rosalie laughed harder when Emmett glared at her.

"You are just jealous, one day you'll need one and guess what? You won't have one so HA!" Emmett yelled happily. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Hello! Come on people!" Alice said skipping towards the front door. I don't see how her and Jasper could have broken up they are so perfect. Both beautiful and sweet, and they were just right for each other. Obviously they didn't think so… stupid blonde bimbo.

I'd admit it to myself, I didn't want Jasper with anyone else. It bothered me for reasons I couldn't fathom, thinking about him with another girl, stupid blonde….

"Bella?" Jasper laughed.

"Sorry." I muttered and walked beside him into the restaurant. Everyone turned and stared at us, well them, when we walked in. I laughed, thinking that none of them had a chance with them. But of course Jasper's new mate was coming soon from what Alice said. Great, she could be in here for all we know. I frowned at that though.

Jasper nudged me, I turned to him and he gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder giving me a quick hug.

We were seated at a table farther in the back. "Um guys?" They all turned to me, "How are we going to do this? You all don't eat." I said and laughed.

"Oh I have the BEST idea ever!" Emmett said suddenly, "We can eat the food and then I don't throw it up later, or Bella can just eat all of our food." We were all silent for a moment.

"Emmett," Alice said slowly, "These good ideas will tear you're brain apart (A/N: xAracnaex!!)," She said shaking her head.

Jasper and I laughed, oh how true those words were. Emmett frowned and stuck his tongue out at Alice, who simply stuck her dainty tongue out right back at his. "Alright children." Rosalie laughed, "That's enough."

"Let's think of something else." Carlisle said, "Why don't we just order a big tray of food to 'share', and we'll ask for to-go boxes when we are finished and just take it home, that way it'll look like we all ate but didn't finish?"

"Works with me." I said, when the waitress came back, I ordered a coke while everyone else stuck with water. We ordered a big tray of appetizers, claiming that was all we wanted. She came back a moment later with the drinks and food.

She was a taller woman, probably twenty. She had long bleach blonde hair that she had put into a pony tail, and a hundred watt smile. Her ice blue eyes were focused on none other than Jasper. Oh joy, a blonde bimbo. I frowned again. Alice just laughed.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything else?" She asked sweetly her eyes on Jasper. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"No thank you ma'am." He smiled, and let his southern accent roll. He turned to alice and I and began talking, completely ignoring the waitress, I couldn't help it… I laughed. Alice knew my blonde bimbo theory, and she knew I was laughing because he ignored her. So she started laughing too. Which made me laugh harder, which, in turn, made her laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked smiling at us.

"You wouldn't understand." Alice said, "It's a girl thing." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Why is that always an acceptable excuse for woman?" He asked turning to Carlisle.

"Ah son," Carlisle shook his head, "Only god knows. We men just have to learn to accept it, there is nothing we can do about it." Jasper shook his head.

Alice and I laughed a little more before I started eating. The talk around the table was friendlt, everyone was talking about different things. The Rosalie mentioned something about school.

"Shouldn't I be in school?" I asked suddenly.

"Carlisle called the school, told them that you all were on a trip to Italy for a while. And he didn't know the exact date you would be back yet. You are excused for now." Mom said smiling at me.

"Oh," I felt bad, lying and missing school.

"Don't worry dear, you needed a break. The school doesn't mind. And you are already ahead of the juniors and the seniors in the school. And of course so is everyone else here. It won't hurt to miss a little bit." I nodded knowing she was right.

The rest of the meal went well. I saw Alice and Jasper sharing a few secret glances, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

APOV

"Jasper," I whispered so no one else could hear, "I think she was jealous." I smiled at him.

"Of what?!" his volume matched mine.

"The waitress." I said as if it was obvious.

"Why would she be jealous of the waitress?!" He asked looking confused….. typical male. This is why women were deemed the smarter creatures. We understood simple things that seemed to make guys heads explode.

"She was flirting with you obviously," I explained, "You didn't notice?" he shook his head, "Well she was, Bella noticed and got angry." I laughed.

"That was why?" He asked shocked.

"Yupp." I smiled.

"What does it mean?" He asked, really not knowing.

"It means…. It's starting. I said and laughed again at his shocked expression.

~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

I changed into my night clothes, exhausted from the day. I couldn't help thinking about my reaction at the restaurant today. I had been angry… but why?

Because I knew he should be with Alice? That was what my head was telling me… but it didn't seem right. It was all just… weird.

I went downstairs and hugged Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Dad, and Mom goodnight. I couldn't find Jasper so I just went upstairs and got into my bed.

Nights were the hardest for me. The days could keep me distracted, I had things to do, people to talk to. But nights… nights I was along, and to make it all better nights reminded me of how Edward used to sit with me until I slept, and how he'd stay until I woke up.

I took a shaky breath trying to clear my mind of those thoughts. My mind drifted to first my conversation with Emmett and how Edward wanted me happy… Did that mean he would want me to fall in love again? Could I fall in love again?

Then my mind drifted again to Jasper in the car. What had happened? It was something I didn't understand and didn't really want to think about anymore.

Then there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said groggily.

Jasper walked in and came to sit beside my bed. "You okay?" He asked, I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before giving me a tight hug.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He said smiling. I laughed.

"Gee thanks." I said.

"I mean it Bella, you looked wonderful, Darlin'" I smiled up at him. He put his hand on the side of my cheek for a moment, the electricity came back. I was shocked, but I didn't move. Neither did he. Then he stood slowly and began walking towards the door.

"Wait! Jasper, don't… don't leave please can you… can you stay here for a while… until I go to sleep? I don't want to be alone tonight." He smiled and came and sat back down beside my bed.

"I'd be honored to." He whispered.

And he did… he was there until I finally closed my eyes and slept.

JPOV

After a while, when I was sure she was asleep I left her room. Heard Alice downstairs, telling me to meet her outside. Sighing I went out the back door and bet her by the trees.

"Hello Alice." I said, knowing what was coming.

"Jasper." She looked over and smiled. "You realized it tonight huh?" I didn't say anything to this.

"Jasper." She said facing me, "I know you did I saw it in your eyes when she came downstairs. When you talked how you smiled. I know Jasper." Still I said nothing, "Jasper." Her voice was getting annoyed.

"Alice I don't know what you want me to say." I snapped, "There is a human girl in there, who just lost what was her world. She lost the man she thought she loved, she is just getting better. She told me tonight that it was because of me, because I was there, that was how she got better. I don't want to ruin that with her, Alice. I don't what to be the reason she hurts again, the reason she feels guilty.

So again, I don't know what you want me to say." The words came out in a rush, though I knew she understood.

"You want to know what I want you to say?" She set her hand on my shoulder, "I want you to tell me the truth, I want you to admit it to yourself and to me. Then whatever happens happens. But you have to admit it to yourself, Jasper."

I closed my eyes and sighed sadly. Slowly I opened them to look into her golden eyes.

"Damn it Alice, I think I love her." I whispered, she narrowed her eyes, "Okay, I love her. Somehow I managed to fall in love with a girl who is in love with my deceased brother."

Alice nodded, "Now we'll work everything out." She said.

I hoped I could believe her, that this pixie could make everything right.

**A/N: Next chapter I've decided it will begin! Lol maybe or maybe the chapter after that idk lol. Hope you enjoyed! Send the quotes in! The next chapter will be much more interesting I swear! This was a bit of a filler and to get Jasper's feelings out in the open… poor jasper lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming **

**~ElissaB**

**I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN,**

** Okay at the top of the fanfics website in the right hand corner there are the buttons that say login, sign up. Click the sign up and just fill it out. Then you'll get a site of your own ****.**

**I don't know your real name! I probably need it! Lol and your character is SUPER important! So get a site so I can tell you! **

**Love ya :D**

**ElissaB**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 21

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer as always!**

**Love you all! You are so great! Thanks for the quotes and Ideas! They are so amazing! I had a good week! GREAT week, so I'm going to try and make this good for you! Hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I woke up… Happier than usual. I remembered that Jasper had stayed with me until I went to sleep, I was grateful to him. He didn't know how much that meant to me.

I got up and showered and dressed before going downstairs. Alice was in the kitchen staring inside the refrigerator.

"Alice?"

"You'd think after having you with us for so long I would be able to make a silly waffle!" She shrieked and shut the fridge coming over to hug me.

"Hey sugar plum!" She said happily. I stared at her, confused.

"What's got you so chipper?" I asked.

"What? Me!? I'm always like this silly Bella! Well I do know something interesting! But I can't tell you so don't even ask!" She said and skipped to the chair beside me.

I opened my mouth to ask her what she was talking about when Jasper walked in… And stopped in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jasper! Come sit with us!" Alice sat standing now, not seeming to be able to sit still.

"Oh I can't I, um, I have to go to my room to, er, yeah." Then he turned around and left. I stared, even more confused. Jasper stuttered and left…. What the heck was happening?

"JASPER!" Alice was angry now. She stormed out of the kitchen and I heard her yelling, "MAYJOR JASPER WHITLOCK, we have had this talk already! Get your butt back here! I'm going to kill you Jasper! JASPER!" I heard I thump and then mumbling then all was silent again.

This day is just getting weirder and weirder. And it was only 10 am.

JPOV

No, I can't love Bella, I decided. I would stop, stay away from her, and eventually it would go away. I have to do it… for her, I have to. She deserves someone better than me. I'm no good, even for a vampire I'm no good.

I walked into the kitchen thinking this, then stopped when I was Alice, chipper as ever, sitting next to a giggling Bella. God, she was so beautiful when she was laughing, her cheeks would get all flushed. She had started laughing again recently; I hadn't realized how much I had missed it. And she was happier, it was radiating off of her, and it got stronger when she turned and saw me.

NO! Stop Jasper, I know I can't do this. This is wrong.

"Jasper, come sit down!" Alice said standing, I could see the warning in the pixie's eyes.

"Oh I can't I, um, I have to go to my room to, er, yeah." I stuttered through a pitiful explanation before turning around and leaving. Felling the strong wave of confusion coming off Bella.

_I'm sorry Bella. I thought sadly._

"JASPER!" Alice was angry now, "MAYJOR JASPER WHITLOCK, we have had this talk already! Get your butt back here! I'm going to kill you Jasper! JASPER!"

I heard her coming as I shut my bed room door, so I waited. She was in front of me a moment later, and whacked me on the head.

"Ow, Alice!"

"Are you really this dense Jasper. I thought you were the smarter one! Apparently not, you are acting like a total idiot!" She growled and crossed her arms.

"Alice I can't do this!" I said quietly thanking god that everyone else had gone hunting.

"Why not! You already admitted that you loved her Jasper! Why the hell can't you do it!?"

"I won't do that to her! She is grieving, Alice, grieving for the loss of the man she loves, EDWARD! I will not try and take advantage of that, or try and be with her while she is still in this state You can't feel how sad she still is, even when she is smiling and laughing, the sadness is still there!"

"Oh Jasper." Alice shook her head, "Jasper do you really think I can see that she is still sad? I can't see the grief or the guilt in her eyes every time she laughs? Smiles? I can, I can see it all stupid. But you want to know what else I have seen?" she looked at me with her hip cocked, her hand resting on it.

I glanced down at the floor and she stepped closer, she was only an inch or two away from me now.

"I see that her smiles are becoming more and more real. Her laugh is out of joy now, not forced. And I see that she is truly happy when you are around. She is getting better because of you. She is falling in love. With. You." I shook my head not believing this.

"Jasper listen to me, and stop being so stubborn, please. She loved Edward, she did with everything she had. But _you_ are her soul mate Jasper. She couldn't see it because you were with me, she didn't let herself think that way about you. And she had been with Edward, thinking he was the one only because the thought of being with you couldn't cross her mind, she wouldn't allow it.

You and I aren't together now, and she is starting to see you in the way she had never allowed herself. Jasper it's going to be soon…. Really soon, I'm talking in a couple days, maybe a week or so, then you'll both act on it."

"She's still grieving Alice." I said shocked.

"She may be but she is falling in love you every minute. Without even realizing it. She is happier with you, she smiles, she isn't so sad. She is falling in love with you. Within two days she'll realize that." Alice said and I saw it playing out in her mind, she was seeing it happen even as we spoke.

"Alice," I laughing, though I thought is sounded a little crazed. I sat down on the bed in my new room and stared at the woman I had loved, would always love in a way. The woman who had saved my life, yet was now pushing me towards another woman, a woman she knew I loved now.

"Alice, do you realize how crazy this sounds? My soul mates is my deceased brother's girlfriend?"

"Jasper, please," She pleaded, "This is for real okay? This is it, you'll see." She said before leaving my room, skipping in a way that put dancers to shame.

BPOV

It was now eight pm and Jasper hadn't talked to me all day. I know it doesn't seem that bad but Jasper and I usually spend almost all days together, it was something I had gotten used to and it was something I had come to expect, so had he. So him randomly locking himself in his room worried me a bit.

I don't know why exactly this was bothering me, it just didn't feel… right without him around me today. I guess I missed him.

I decided I wasn't going to sit around and wait, so I went upstairs and knocked on his door. I had yet to see his new room and I had to admit I was a little curious.

The door opened and I saw him smile just a little. "Hey Darlin'," He said with that accent of his. My gosh since when did that accent have this affect on me? I wondered as my heart rate increased and my knees literally seemed to go weak. Since when did simply seeing him make me want to grin?

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Bella?"

"Oh what? Yeah sorry," I blushed, he probably felt that feeling I had just gotten radiating off of me.

He smiled and I blushed deeper, "Why are you blushin'?" He asked laughing. I shook my head and stepped forward.

"Can I come in?" I asked. He stood a moment before nodding and moving aside, letting me enter.

His room was an off white colors, the walls filled with books double, no triple what I had, some looking older than others. There were two oak dressers, one bigger than the other, and a bed with a tan comforter, though I wasn't quite sure why he had a bed in his room- oh yeah…. Dumb blonde bimbo.

But that thought aside I realized I loved his room, it was full of what I loved most… books. "I love your room." I said looking around, I hadn't realized he had so many books before. "I didn't know you had all these books." I said.

"Well there wasn't enough room in my old room," He shrugged. "So Bella, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if…. If you were okay?" His eyes softened.

"I'm fine Bella." He smiled gently.

"Why are you hiding in your room then? Like you're…. I don't know, avoiding me." I shrugged, not realizing that had been what was bothering me.

"Oh Bella, I just have a lot on my mind right now that's all." He said pulling me over to sit on the bed and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't tell you why I suddenly relaxed at that gesture.

"I didn't mean for it to seem that way, please forgive me Darlin'," I smiled.

"Fine, but you have to come watch TV with me now."

He agreed and we went down stairs and turned the TV on watching a movie about I blind man who was trying to find the woman he loved, and find out was still alive.

Emmett came in sometime and stood by me, watching it too.

"I don't get it," I said, "How can he know he loves her, let alone find her if he's blind?"

"Good point," Jasper agreed, "How does he know for sure if he loves her if he can't even see her?"

"What?" Jasper said looking over, "He can still love without seeing her! I mean are you going to tell me Stevie Wonder doesn't love his wife _just_ because he isn't sure what she looks like?" (A/N: BB's girls! I got an OFFICE quote in here thanks to you! Lol hilarious!)

Jasper and I stared at Emmett curiously, "Emmett are you okay?" I asked, he rolled his eyes, "Well no matter what's wrong with you, seeing as how you are obsessed with Rosalie's looks, you are right. It doesn't matter what someone looks like." I decided, he nodded and smiled.

"Exactly," He said.

"Emmett, just out of curiosity, is Stevie Wonder the person you have been listening to on your I pod lately?" He was silent, "So Stevie Wonder is this month's singer obsession?" He shrugged, that explained a lot.

I laughed and turned back to the movie, Jasper was smiling at me.

Sometime during the movie I fell asleep. I briefly woke up and found myself in my room with Jasper sitting next to me looking off, lost in thought. Smiling I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. Thing were better, I thought.

Everyone was right, even though I will always love Edward, he would want me to move on. To be happy.

_I'm going to move on_, I thought,_ I love you Edward, I always will, but I must move on. I want to be really happy again, to love again. I want life. I love you Edward, I hope you are truly at piece now. Goodbye._

With that last thought my mind shut off and I slept soundly.

APOV

It was dark when I stepped outside, walking towards the trees, and the large medium marble headstone. Symbolizing the remembrance of my brother.

I set the flowers down reading the name.

_Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen._

_Beloved son, brother, friend. He will be always be in thoughts, always missed, the man he was, we'll never forget._

_**Say not in grief: "He is no more", but live in thankfulness that he was.**_

**There was no date, just in case someone happens to see, we didn't want a headstone reading over a hundred years of life.**

"**I miss you so much." I said setting the flowers I had down, "**It's strange thinking you are gone. Knowing you for so long and then one day you just aren't there. We all miss you, so much." I whispered.

"Bella and Jasper, they are soul mates Edward." I laughed, "Who would have thought? They are falling in love every minute. I hope you aren't looking down too angrily. She's happy with him, that's all you want right? She's happy and she's falling in love all over again. It's meant to be."

I stared at his name engraved on the marble. _Edward Anthony Mason- Cullen._ And for the first time since his death, I sobbed, tears that would never spill filled my eyes. I fell to my knees, and wept for the brother I lost, the best friend I had lost. I cried for the future, and what I didn't know was coming.

Finally I simply wept because of endings.

JPOV

Bella was waking up I could hear her heart beat change, then later the creaking on the floor. Alice walked in, looking more relaxed, as If a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

I smiled, again wondering if her visions could possibly be right.

"Don't fight it Jasper, but don't rush it, it takes time." As if she could read my mind now.

"Alice you know I never bet against you. But I am starting to think you are wrong about this."

"I am never wrong!" she said defensively, "You have to give it time! And you know I am right, we already had this discussion, you can feel it. You're the empath so I know you can feel it, all of it, all of the emotions, even before we realize it ourselves."

"Alice, how can I… I mean, love?" She nodded. "It's just crazy."

"But it's true." She said smiling a little.

"That's the sad thing, I know it is." I said. I did I knew it was trued I could feel it with every bone in my body, I just didn't want to feel it. Then Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said happily.

"Hi Alice," She hugged her, her eyes darting between us, I'm sure wondering what we were talking about since we had gotten quiet so suddenly. I shook my head and shrugged

"Are you hungry Bella?" I asked. She shook her head, no, blushing a bit. Her stomach growled giving her away.

I laughed and put my hand on her forehead gently pushing her, leading her to the fridge. She laughed, walking backwards, letting me guide her.

"What do we feed the human today?" I asked looking into the fridge as she slapped my back for referring to her as 'the human.' I stared into the fridge questioningly, she laughed and pushed my aside, grabbing a yogurt… Gross.

Then someone walked into the kitchen, "Hello Jasper, Bella. Hello Alice." I turned and saw Carlisle standing there.

"Dad!" Bella went over and hugged him, "What are you doing home? I thought you worked today?" She smiled at him, he looked extremely pleased to be getting a smile from her, or to simply see her smiling in general.

"Took an early lunch break. I was looking for my wife actually. Any idea where she is?"

"I saw her painting upstairs," Bella said opening her yogurt.

"Thank you sweet heart." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, touched he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I love you daddy." She whispered into his ear.

"Oh Bella," Carlisle smiled, "I love you too honey, you kids are the best thing in my life." Then he went to find his wife, smiling so brightly and radiating so much joy I couldn't help but smile myself.

Bella was different, something had changed overnight. She seemed happy and relaxed as if everything was okay now.

BPOV

The day went by pretty uneventfully; I stayed with Jasper and Alice most of the day, talking about nothing and everything. I knew they were both wondering about my change suddenly.

I didn't really want to tell them that I had told Edward goodbye, that was my secret, for now, and I wanted to keep it.

By the time I went to sleep I was looking forward to tomorrow, the new day. I had everything I needed.

~*~*~*~*~

I woke up when a small pixie was jumping on me. "Bella wake up!" She said.

"Alice no." I groaned and turned into my pillow.

"We are going to put some pretty clothes on today!" She ran to my closet pulling out skinny jeans, a white, long sleeved blouse, and black boots.

"Why?" I complained going semi-vertical on my bed.

"Because I said so!" She said tossing the clothes to me.

After thirty minutes, I was changed, my hair was done and my face had a light layer of make-up.

"There now don't you feel better?!" She asked extremely happy.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I do." She smiled even bigger.

"Alice why are you so perky?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"It's going to be a good day!" she said then left my room quickly.

I walked down to the kitchen, seeing only Jasper. His eyes grew wide when he saw me, making me blush.

"Bella, um, hi." He said smiling. I turned away, confused by why me heart started racing when he smiled, or spoke…or looked at me.

"Hey Jasper." I said going to the refrigerator.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great, fine, perfect." I rambled.

I saw his brow wrinkle, "Are you alright Darlin'?" My heart literally jumped, I knew he could hear it. My goodness what was this?

Why was I reacting this way to Jasper? I looked at him, his golden curls in their usual messy style, a long sleeved gray t-shirt that fit his body and showed off every muscle.

His golden eyes were smiling, I thought of his accent, the accent I had always said would make any girl weak kneed, was now making _me_ weak kneed and….

DEAR LORD! My eyes grew wide and I think my heart stopped for a moment… I'm falling in love with JASPER! No, I'm _in_ love with Jasper.

No, no, no, no! This CAN'T be happening! I can't be in love with him. No!

"Bella?" Jasper said, his voice was worried now.

"I'm good." I squeaked and sat down in the chair at the table.

What about Edward. _He wants you to be happy again, _my families voices rang in my head._ To fall in love again._

Did Jasper make me happy? Well yes, but there was another woman meant for him, meaning I just fell in love with a man destined for another. The woman couldn't be me, I would have known by now.

Alice walked in smiling, passed me laughed happily, turned to Jasper, smiling bigger before leaving. What was that about?

"Bella are you sure you are okay? You're as pale as I am Darlin'" he said sitting beside me. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Yea I just had a terrifyingly sad thought." I said finally. He looked confused, I only shrugged.

What and I going to do now! This is not going to work to well…

APOV

She knows, I smiled, and now it really starts.

(A/N: As a little extra teaser, here is a look into an upcoming twist. Only three people know of it! RyanPCullen, Ana Ivy Whitlock, Pixie911, don't tell!)

POV YOU'LL SEE

Where to now. My family and I we need a place to settle. Italy is beautiful, but living in the same country as the Voturi was not safe. Especially when your family had the kind of gifts mine did. It made two things happen, the Voturi either wanted you to join them in more ways than one, or they wanted you dead. I would not let them kill my family. And we would NEVER join them.

My wife walked in looking as beautiful as ever, "Ana." I smiled and she came into my arms. (A/N: ANY IVY WHITLOCK)

"Ryan," Her English accented voice was worried, "We must leave." (A/N: RYANPCULLEN)

"I know love, I trying to find a place to go, someplace where they might leave us alone." My wife looked up at me as we both ran through places in our minds, place where we could possibly be safe.

"I know a place." My daughter, Sara, walked in, "A place where we could be safe."

"Get the others," I said, "We'll discuss this together." She nodded and left going for the rest of our family.

I turned, looking down into my wife's golden eyes, "Safe, I promise." I said and gently kissed her.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!! Lol what's happening AHHH!! HAHA REVIEW PLEASE, AND QOUTES I NEED MORE QOUTES! HA**

**~ElissaB**

**Love you!**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

**STEPHANIE MEYER… YOU KNOW THE DEAL!**

**Tell me what you are thinking of this new twist! And what you think of what's going on!**

**Pixie911 (AKA I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN) you are awesome! Just saying **

BPOV

Oh boy. It was night now, I had basically locked myself in my room since I had had my epiphany. I was freaking out, I knew Alice could see it, and Jasper could feel it. But at this point I didn't care.

I just wanted to get away from these feelings I wanted to be… different, I don't know. Ugh! What is this? Why was this happening to ME? What did I do!?

There was a small knock on my door. Alice walked in without waiting for my permission.

"Hi Bella." She sat down gently. Oh boy, Alice. I hadn't even thought about what this would do to her! She would be crushed, how could I tell her? How could I tell her I loved her husband- ex husband- without her being upset?

"Bella?" She placed her small, cold, marble hand atop mine. "I know." She smiled a little.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I know about what you are feeling right now. I've seen it all already." She said.

It took me a moment to process. "Wait you saw this!?" I asked, she nodded. "So the girl is…. It's me?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella, it's you. It always has been. We just never saw it until now."

"No," I shook my head, "No. no no no." I was in shock.

"Bella," Alice took me into her arms, "Beginnings are usually scary, and endings are usually sad, but its everything in between that makes it all worth living." (A/N: Total twilight fantic212 thanks) She gently ran her hand through my hair, "This is the in between Bella, what you and Jasper have, or are going to having, it's what makes your life worth living… You'll have love. I know you lost Edward, an ending and it was sad and hard. And the beginning with Jasper is scary, but you have to follow your heart."

Alice smiled a little hugged me then left the room.

I stayed only for a few minutes before deciding I needed to get some air. I went down stairs and out the back door in the kitchen.

I walked towards the marble. Towards the place that symbolized Edward.

"Edward." I fell to my knees at his grave, "Edward, I don't know what to do… do I follow what I've realized I've felt? It's too soon isn't it? Edward." I laughed to myself, "Do I follow the side of my heart that says be happy…. With Jasper? Or the side that tells me I'm still grieving over you."

_Be Happy_, I heard Edward's Velvet voice say lightly, as if it were a part of the wind, I gasped when I heard it. _Live my Bella, be happy… with Jasper. _

A tear fell down my face. "OH Edward what would you think of me if you could see me right now?" I laughed.

"He would think you are beautiful." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned and saw Jasper standing behind me, looking at me. He walked over and bent down, staring at Edward's name, carved into the marble.

_Be happy._ I heard the faint sound, then it drifted quietly away.

Jasper was next to me, silent, knowing that was what I need, as he stared at the name of the man who left a small whole in both of our hearts.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked. His accent was soft, how had it never made me weak before?

Because I had kept that thought off limits, because he had Alice. I realized the truth in those words. Now he didn't have Alice. And I loved him and Alice knew…. And she had smiled.

But did he love me, was the question.

"Yeah I… I just have a lot to think about." I said looking down.

"You were crying." He said gently. "For Edward?"

I shook my head slowly, "Then why?"

I shrugged, what was I supposed to say? For you?

He stood and I followed, taking his hand to help me up.

He didn't let go, we both looked down staring at our interlocked fingers. "How could this have happened?" He murmured, probably, I wasn't supposed to hear it.

He looked up and our eyes locked. I felt a rush of calmness. Though at this moment the only reason I need it was to slow my heart rate.

Jasper groaned defeated, "Bella I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I opened my mouth to ask what for but before I could get anything out his lips were gently pressed to mine. He kissed me gently, with tenderness and care. It was a calm slow kiss, yet it had every part of me bubbling. It was the sweetest, most amazing kiss I had experienced. I felt guilty after thinking this, but a part of me still realized how true it was. His hand came up to gently caress my cheek, and then I realized he was rubbing away a tear that I had unknowing released.

He pulled away slowly and looked apologetically into my eyes, "I'm sorry I just… I had to see if it was true." He whispered.

"If what was true?" My voice was shaky.

"If… If I loved you the way I thought I did." He admitted. My heart jumped, it couldn't be possible.

"I do," He said sadly, "I'm so sorry Bella." He backed away and looked into my eyes, his golden beauties into my brown very human like eyes. "So sorry that I have fallen in love with you."

I did something I hadn't expected then. I turned and I ran. Deep into the woods. I was shocked and I couldn't think of anything better to do. I found a stump and sat, not knowing what else to do, I cried. I cried until my eyes burned and then I cried some more.

I loved him, I didn't want to but I did. And that was tearing me apart.

JPOV

I had just kissed Bella, it wasn't much or very long but my god it was amazing. You idiot, I thought to myself, how could you do this to her. She was so innocent so gentle and you just destroyed it. And now she is gone. What do I do? Do I go after her?

"She needs time Jasper," I heard Alice say, "Come back inside, she'll come back soon." I walked in and ran right into Emmett. Who was glaring…. Crap.

"Jasper, are you an idiot, really?" His eyes were black.

"Emmett, I'm sorry." Was all I could say to him. He balled his fist and before I could move it was connected with my face. I did try and fight him, I deserved whatever he could do to me.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed and grabbed his fist before he could hit me again.

"Rose, move." He growled.

"No." She said simply.

"Rosalie." His voice was sharp. "I mean it, move!"

She backed up and stood in front of me, "You'll have to hit me to get to him." She said. "I swear if you hit either of us, we are going to have some serious problems."

"Rosalie." I laid my hand on her arm, "Don't, he had every right to hit me, he still does." Emmett didn't say anything, he just stared at Rosalie in shock.

"Emmett," Alice's voice rang, a moment later she was in the kitchen, "It's him. It was never Edward, Jasper is her soul mate."

"WHAT!?" Emmett was shocked, his whole body shook, I sent calming waves to him, it worked only a little.

"I've seen it, they are in love. She is in love with him too, she's scared, but she has admitted it." Emmett shook his head.

"Go fine her." I said to Emmett, "Please?" He nodded and ran.

"He is still angry with me." I said looking out the door to the spot where he disappeared into the trees.

"Of course he is." Rosalie said smacking me behind the head.

"Ow." I said rubbing the spot she slapped.

"What made you do that Jasper?" She asked.

"I… I love her." I said, and Rosalie nodded, understanding.

BPOV

I heard footsteps before anyone was in sight. I could tell it was Emmett before he was even in view.

"He Bellsy." He said sitting beside me, "How are you?"

I shrugged.

"Kind of crazy huh?" He asked. I nodded.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we sat there for the longest time, silent.

"I have a confession," He finally said, "I punched Jasper." He looked down as my eyes grew wide.

"You did what?!" shock and panic went through me, "Is he okay!? You didn't hurt him did you?"

"He's fine," Emmett rolled his eyes, "Vampire remember." I relaxed a little.

"Why'd you hit him?"

"He made you cry." Emmett said quietly, "And he kissed you and that might have made me feel and bit protective over you."

I hugged Emmett tightly, "I need to talk to him." I said slowly.

He nodded, "I'll tell him to come." And with that he was gone.

A few minutes later Jasper appeared. "Hey Bells." He smiled sadly. I stood and walked over to him.

"This is so crazy," I said shaking my head. He nodded.

"Jasper, did you mean it? Do you really love me?"

"Bella, I didn't realize it for a while, though I think it was always in the back of my mind somewhere. Yes I really do love you." He said softly.

"Jasper," a lump had formed in my throat, "I'm afraid to admit that I'm in love with you but I can't forget your eyes and I can't stop feeling your lips; your words keep echoing in my head and you seem to always make me weak. I don't want to mean it when I say I love you, but I…. I can't help it." (A/N; Anna Holly Madison thanks girl! Great quote!) Jasper stared in shock.

"You love me?" he whispered. His eyes shined now, the look of pure love in his eyes. And at that moment I made up my mind.

"I love you Jasper…. But I don't want to fall again…. Will you catch me?" (A/N: Ah !)

"Bella, I will always catch you." He said.

Ignoring the tears that had sprang into my eyes, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. This kiss was different, still amazing, but this time it was more hopeful, more promising.

"I love you Darlin'" he whispered when we separated, I laughed and the tears fell.

"Lord help us, I love you too." I said and smiled up at him.

The man who had helped me through Edward's death, talking to me about books and movies until I was forced to laugh, loved me. And I loved him I truly did.

"I'm going to have to tell Emmett." I said thinking about the blow Emmett had given Jasper. And know Jasper he probably didn't fight back, he most likely thought he deserved it.

"That may be the better idea." Jasper smiled. He took my hand and we walked back to the house together.

"Emmett?" I said when we reached the house, I stayed in the yard, "Come out here please." I looked at Jasper and motioned for him to go inside, he smiled at me and walked in just as Emmett came out.

"Hey Bellsy, you are looking happier." He looked skeptic.

"Emmett we need to talk." I said.

"Uh oh, I hate when girls say that." He groaned.

"Emmett, I'm just going to say it. I'm in love with Jasper. We both are in love." I said it quickly, like ripping a band-aid.

"Bella… You can't be in love with him. You were in love with Edward. It's just a physical thing, you're grieving." He started throwing every excuse he could think of out there.

"I know but Edward wants me happy, Jasper makes me happy, I fell in love with Jasper a long time ago without realizing it.

And it's not just a physical attraction; I love him for every single is. Every word he says, every step he takes this is something that will never die. I have tried to stay reasonable with this but I just can't anymore… I just can't." (A/N: Anna Holly Madison! Thanks! I think you are our quote champion!) My voice cracked in the end.

"Bella…. Okay, fine. You love him then you love him, I can't change that, just be careful okay?" I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Emmy." I whispered.

"Love you too Bellsy. Now go inside and get to bed." I smiled and did as he said walking inside. Jasper was in my room when I got there.

"I heard that." He whispered, "What you said to Emmett about how you love me." My speech I realized he heard it, my cheeks turned red.

"Bella I want you to know that I feel the same way. You truly are what I never knew I always wanted." (A/N: Anna Holly Madison again… I believe you are now the quote queen all Hale the queen… HAHA… Hale)

Smiling I hugged him. "I have to go out for a moment, I'll be back, if you want me to come back that is."

"Of course." I said, he smiled and left my room. I will always have a place for Edward but I love Jasper, there is no denying that now…

EMPOV

"Jasper come out here." I said quietly knowing he could hear me. He was out a moment later.

"She loves you." I said.

"I know, and I know you are upset, I'm sorry I didn't plan for this to happen… it just did." He seemed sincere.

"If you make her happy then fine. Just don't screw it up I will hurt you if you hurt her." He nodded understanding completely.

"But Emmett, I will never hurt her, I couldn't."

I sighed, "Well good…. I just hope you know what you have started here, beginning a relationship with our Bella."

"I love her and that's the beginning of everything." (A/N: Anna Holly Madison… again) He was serious and he was right. If he loved her maybe, just maybe, this could work out without me having to kill him. I smiled a little.

"Alright, let's see how this works." And together, we walked into the house, back to the woman we loved.

(A/N: NOW TIME FOR THE TEASER!)

POVUNKNOWN

"The states?" I could believe this, "You want us to move to the states?" My daughter nodded her head, her long black hair moving as she nodded.

"It'll be safe there, I've heard stories of other families that live there. Some that are like us."

"Sweetheart," My wife stepped forward, "I mean this in the most loving way possible, but are you crazy. Moving to the states where other vampire families are! That's just asking for a territory war." God I loved my wife and her bluntness.

"Not in Washington." My daughter, Sara, said, "There is this family, the Cullen's I think. They are like us, and the have a big family but they are kind. They'll welcome us if we take the right approach."

"How do you know all of this?" My other daughter asked.

"Research," Sara shrugged. I turned to my wife.

"What do you think, love?" I asked. She leaned into me.

"I think it's the stupidest idea I've ever heard. But it might just work. Looks like we are going to be moving to Washington."

"Forks," Sara smiled, "Forks, Washington."

"Great," My wife, Ana, muttered, "I'm going to be living in a town named after a utensil… How glamorous." I smiled and kissed her nose. She smiled up at me.

"It'll be exciting." I assured her.

"Well if it isn't we can always make it exciting."

Forks… Brace yourself.

A/N: **And? Good enough? Sorry its been so long I've been swamped! Review please! Oh and lets see if we can get lots of real good quotes eh? Let's beat Anna Holly Madison the quote queen! Lol**

**Review! Thank you!**

**~Elissab**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

**SORRY SORRY! SOOO BUSY! This is Stephanie Meyers so yea **

**Dedicated to **_reading-mypassion _**the new quote queen! Yea girl! Lol send more in I love them!**

**And pixie911 so sorry! You rock girl**

Bpov

It had been a week now. I am… Happy. My gosh it feels so great to say, I, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, am truly happy. Because of Jasper. He is so wonderful, he treats me like I am the only person he sees. He is just amazing.

WE had gotten past the awkward stage with our family. Telling mom and Dad was a little weird but after the expected shock they understood. Alice was really happy for us too. And though Emmett gave glances every now and then, I knew he could tell I was happy and that was all he wanted.

I smiled, thinking of my time with Jasper so far, I shook my head and tried to refocus on my book. "The Notebook" a cheesy romance yes, but I was in the mood for that. The way they seemed to be together like they were not two people but one. And the way he held her and kissed her in the pouring rain, that's something I want someday. With Jasper. I want the crazy romance, it isn't always perfect, but it always ends with a kiss in the rain. I looked outside, it was raining now, ironic, I thought.

I smiled, again loosing myself not in the book but in my thoughts of Jasper. "What are you smiling about Darlin'?" Jasper walked into the room and sat beside me one my bed.

"Just reading a book." I said, leaning over to hug him. He took the book out of my hand and read the spot I had stopped on, the kissing in the rain.

He smiled, "I've always wanted to kiss the girl I loved in the rain." Jasper said thoughtfully, looking at the page. I smiled as he glanced outside then took my hand.

"Come on." He said smiling. Laughing we ran down the stairs and out the front door… Into the pouring rain. We were instantly drenched, head to toe.

Still smiling, Jasper gently placed and hand on the side of my cheek, leaned down and kissed me with so much feeling I had to hold onto his shirt collar to stay standing, my knees were just that weak.

When he pulled away he smiled, "Bella, you truly are everything I have ever wanted." I smiled and kissed him again, this time he wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Well shit." A voice startled us both, Jasper set me down and we both turned to the direction of the voice. And came face to face with three figures standing in the rain. "If this sight doesn't stop my heart I don't know what will."

I stared at the girl speaking, blonde hair, just passed her shoulder and gray eyes. She was taller now, more of a figure but I still recognized her.

"Melissa?" Then I looked at the other two, one very tall with brown hair and brown eyes, "Amy?" And the last one I already knew who it was, with her long amber hair and ice blue eyes, "Chloe."

"Surprise," Amy said throwing her arms out, "Now do you want to tell us why you were just doing a passionate little make-out scene with Jasper. We all know I had dibs."

Chloe was staring at Jasper, "It's been three years, you should be twenty by now, yet you haven't aged a bit."

"Hell I just want to know why you were kissing old Jasper here." Melissa said. Jasper and I exchanged glances both thinking the same thing… uh oh.

"We've got some explaining to do." Jasper whispered.

"Come on inside." I said, my three best friends followed.

"First things first," Amy said once were inside out of the rain. "Come here!" She held out her arms and hugged me tightly the others joined in.

"What are you guys doing here!?"

"We thought we would surprise you, show up for a weekend. You seem to be the one that surprised us." Amy glanced back at Jasper.

"Explain." They all three said.

Just then Carlisle walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my." He stared at my three friends, "Girls, it's been a while!" he said cheerfully.

"Dad, kitchen." I said he nodded, "I'll be right back." I said to them.

When we got into the kitchen I turned to him worried, "They know something is up, they saw Jasper and I kissing, they can tell he hasn't aged at all. Edward isn't here! They are going to get suspicious!" I was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Bella calm down." My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Don't panic now let figure out what we are going to do." He sat for what seemed like eternity thinking.

"Okay," He finally said, "They are your best friends?" I nodded, "You trust them whole heartedly?" Another nod, "Tell them the truth." I stared wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" I whispered.

"Yes. Do you think they could handle it?"

"I…. I think that they could." I said nodding. Then turned and walked back to the living room where Jasper was entertaining the three girls.

"So Harvard wasn't much fun?" Chloe asked, wide eyed.

"It was fun but I missed my home and my family too much." Jasper smiled when I walked in.

"Jasper, dad said truth." He looked confused. Slowly though, understanding came.

"What?!" He seemed shocked.

"That's what he told me!" I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"Truth about what?" Melissa asked. Sighing I sat down next to Jasper.

"Guys there is a reason we had to move, and why my family never looks older, and why they are all adopted but have similar features." I said quickly.

"That reason being?" Melissa leaned forward.

"Well they aren't like us. See they're sort of… Vampires. And they have been around for a long time Carlisle for hundreds of years and so they never age which is why Jasper and no one else looks different but they don't kill humans they are sort of vegetarians they only hunt animals so that is why their eyes are gold if they were to have human blood their eyes would turn really red." I said in one big rush. All three of them stared at me like I was crazy.

"You are kidding right?" Chloe whispered. Slowly I shook my head.

"Course she isn't kidding. Bella doesn't have THAT big of an imagination." Amy said staring at Jasper curiously.

"Gee thanks Amy." I rolled my eyes.

"Start from the beginning of your story. How did you meet the Cullen family? Tell us everything. No details left out." Melissa asked, still not seeming to believe me.

"When I was seven I still lived with my birth father," Jasper growled so I set my hand on his arm.

"Bella, why don't you all go up to your bed room? They'd probably like to hear this with just you. That way you can tell them everything." Jasper said, I could tell he was upset by the mention of Charlie.

I nodded and stood but he grabbed my arm and stood up with me, pulling me into a hug. "It'll be alright." I whispered into his ear.

"I know," He said back, "Now tell them _everything_ okay? they deserve to know." I nodded and he pulled away to gently kiss me on the lips.

'aw' I heard Amy mutter. I rolled my eyes and led them upstairs to my room. When we settled down I continued the story.

"So I was with Charlie, my birth father, and he would hit me around a lot, call me names and stuff. After school I would go to this park to draw but I had to leave early to beat Charlie home so I wouldn't get in trouble. One day while I was drawing Emmett came up to me, he says that I looked sad and different, so he started talking to me. I was scared at first but he grew on me. We talked and played at the park all the time. He became my best friend."

"That's why you always had a different sort of relationship with Emmett." Chloe noted, I nodded and continued.

"So he started getting curious about my bruises. I told him they were nothing but he didn't believe me. Then one day I was late getting home, I started freaking out and ran out of the park, Emmett was scared seeing me like that and followed. He reached my house in time to see Charlie beating on me and throwing me down the stairs. He came in, stopped Charlie, and called 911. He demanded to ride inside the ambulance with me.

When I woke up Charlie was in prison and the Cullen family asked to adopt me." I told them about my life as a young girl then a preteen going over certain areas they already knew of since they were there. I told of my crush on Edward, and Alice's freaky visions. Then sixteen came.

"Then Edward announced he was marrying Tanya."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted, they were as into the story as I was.

"Yup, he announced it and I was crushed. I guess he told Tanya he couldn't ever have the one he really loved because she could never love him back. But he loved Tanya as a friend and they agreed to marriage."

"Wait, who did Edward really love!?" Amy asked.

"Me," I whispered tears filling my eyes, "I was crushed and I wouldn't talk to either of them. Tanya realized I was in love with Edward too, so she told him and left."

"What about Jasper?" Melissa asked, confused.

"I'm getting there. So anyways Edward told me how he felt and I did the same then he kissed me. We proclaimed our love then he kissed me. Jasper and Emmett were angry, protective I guess."

"Or jealous…." Amy muttered, "I mean if you are looking at it from Jasper's point of view."

"I guess…. So then Alice saw the Volturi coming, the most powerful group of vampires. All because this girl Victoria wanted to kill me my family wouldn't let her so she went to the Volturi told them about me and they came." I took a breath before continuing. "It was about then that my birth mother came." They all three gasped. "She wasn't very sane."

"Wait I thought she died." Melissa said, confused.

"I did too; turns out she faked it to get away from Charlie. But she left me. She was saying how sorry she was and how she wanted me back. Well long story short she ended up kidnapping me while I was home alone, knocked me upside the head with a gun." Chloe had tears in her eyes, probably because her mother had died long ago. "My family was freaking out, and just when they went out to find me Alice saw the Volturi coming, right then."

"Wait pause. You and Edward are dating at this point right?" Amy asked.

"Yes, at that point I guess he would be considered my boyfriend."

"Oh god," Chloe looks at me I see the sadness in her eyes, and I know right then that she has figured it out, "I know what's going to happen." She whispers. I nod slightly before continuing.

"My family had no choice but to go meet them. Victoria was with them."

"Red headed bitch," Melissa muttered, "Probably a wanna be red head. I bet she isn't naturally a red head." She would get along with Alice just fine.

"That's what Alice always said. I think out of all of us, Alice hated her the most. But anyways she was there, the Volturi told Carlisle to give me up to them. When he refused a fight broke out, Alice killed Victoria." I swallowed the knot in my throat and choked back tears, "There were flames everywhere, at least that was what they said. I was in an apartment in Seattle with Renee. She was talking above moving away to Florida. When the Volturi retreated my family came back together, Rosalie… She um, she noticed one was missing she ran looking but all she saw was fire. When she returned to the group." I couldn't hold it back, I was sobbing now, Chloe wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gently spoke to me as a mother would her crying child.

"Its alright Bella, you don't have to finish."

"No," I said wiping the tears away, "I do." I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Rosalie fell to the ground sobbing 'he's gone' she was the first to realize that in the fight, Edward… The Volturi killed Edward." Amy gasped, tears flooded all three of their eyes.

"That was the same time I got my hands on a phone, I called Edward no answer then Emmett, no answer, and finally I called Jasper. I told him where I was and he came and got me. Renee walked in just as we were about to escape and started shooting the gun. Jasper stood in front of me and took every bullet for me. He took me home which is when I found out about Edward."

Remembering that all was painful enough, I had to continue, "I was a mess for weeks. To top it off Alice and Jasper declared they were getting a divorce. Alice told me he was going to be with someone else. That his real soul mate was about to step in." Amy smiled at this now. "Jasper was the first to really get me talking again. He was like my comforter. I guess after being with him so much I realized I was falling in love with him. Then I realized, no, that wasn't true, I had always been in love with him, but I wouldn't let myself realize this because he had been with Alice." Amy looked amazed, Melissa curious, and Chloe still sympathetic.

"I realized he loved me too, this was only a week ago, and Alice told me the one from her vision, the one of his real soul mate, was me. I will always love Edward, my god that is an understatement. But he would want me to be happy, and with Jasper I am happier than I have ever been. I love it. I love him."

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked me, becoming the concerned, protective best friend I loved most.

"Yes, there is just… I don't know that thing with him." I smiled, not knowing how to described it.

"What thing?" Amy asked smiling. She was a hopeless romantic, she loved hearing of love stories.

"That thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that that it will go away all at the same time." (A/N: reading-mypassion. After reading this quote I wanted to cry lol good job I loved it!) perfect description, I decided smiling.

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Chloe whispered.

"And it's about Jasper." Amy sighed, "I can't believe you go t Jasper."

"I can't believe they are vampires." Melissa said.

"I know, I'm sorry I threw that on you guys. But you seem to be handling it well."

"WE are most likely in shock." Chloe said laughing.

It was then that a knock came on my door, before I could say come in, Alice bounced in, all smiles. "Hello girls." She skipped over to my bed and sat beside me. My three friends stared at her. She rolled her eyes, "Take a picture girls, it'll last longer. Wait, I guess it won't since I'll last forever." She looked up thoughtfully.

"You can take pictures?" Amy asked.

"Of course! And we can go into the sun, though we sort of….sparkle so we can't go into the sun around people. Which is why we like Forks and Alaska, it's always cloudy. We don't sleep, ever. We don't age, a stake through the heart won't kill us so don't even try it, it's just annoying."

"Okay, information overload." Melissa said, "Did you say you _sparkled?_" she asked wrinkling her nose, "Like a fairy or something?"

"Hey, don't say that around the guys, me I don't mind so much but they'll get all defensive."

We heard that!" Three male voices boomed through the house, making us all laugh.

"Oh yea, we have amazing hearing, strength, speed, sight, all that sort of stuff."

"Alice also redefines the definition of shop till you drop since she has the speed and never gets tired." I heard a voice say from the doorway. I turned and saw Jasper smiling at me.

"Jasper." I said happily, and jumped off the bed to go over to him. I grabbed me immediately hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry Darlin'" he said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"I eavesdropped a little. I heard that final speech of yours. That was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said about me." I smiled and looked into his golden eyes.

"I meant every word," I whispered quietly so the others wouldn't hear, "There is no feeling greater than when I am with you." He smiled and brought me closer again.

"AWWWWWWWW!" I heard four voice go at once, the soprano voice starting it all.

"Really Alice?" I laughed and glared at them all. "Are you guys hungry? We have some food downstairs," They all nodded, Alice included, I simply rolled my eyes at that, and stood and walked out the door.

"Don't worry," Amy said to Jasper as she passed him, "No hard feelings it never would have worked out anyways." Jasper looked confused and I started laughing as she left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They stayed for a week, we caught up on everything and I tore me up to see them leave. But having them here made me realize that I missed friends, having friends from school.

I called a family meeting and when everyone was in the living room I announced my decision, "I want to start school. Monday."

UNKNOWNPOV MUAHAHA

Packing was long, who knew we had managed to collect so many things over our short time here. My wife mumbled as she packed away her things. She loved Italy, despite the Volturi threat, and I knew she didn't want to be moving to Forks.

"Forks," She mumbled, "Who the hell names a Town Forks? What's next, Spoon? Yes we live in Spoons, home of the spooners, come join us we can all be spooners together." She mumbled sarcastically, I snorted with laughter.

"Hun?" She turned her eyes to me.

"What?" She snapped.

"Spooners? Really?" after a moment she relaxed and managed a laugh.

"It won't be so bad I promise."

"What if they find us still? I mean the Volturi have so many gifted vampires. Some that can tell them our moves, they know. You know just as well as I do that they have the one boy. He will tell them what he hears."

"We will be safe, we will move to Forks and they will never know."

"Forks." She mumbled, going back into her pouting, bitter stage, "Oh happy day."

"I'm sure you are going to love it. And these other vampires you could get along well with them and…"

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Stick a fork in it." She said, meaning shut up, I laughed at her choice of words.

"I mean it love, it'll be fine."

"I hope, and maybe Sarah can finally be happy." My wife smiled at this thought now.

"Exactly." I told her… WE will all be happy.

**A/N: TAH DA! Next chapter will be absolutely crazy, it'll be like boom boom boom. And I guarantee when its over you'll be staring at the screen, opened mouthed, waning to scream at me lol… We'll see**

**Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! AND SEND QUOTES!**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

SO SO sorry i suck i know. i'm going straight to the story you all know this belongs to stephanie meyer K? k. here we goo.

BELLA POV

They said yes. After a lot of convincing they actually said yes! Mom wanted to give me one more week which i gladly agreed to because, well, they said yes! I was sitting on my bed, imagining the conversation last night, the shocked look on all their faces. I was pulled out of my thought when Jasper walked in. "Well somebody is just glowing with excitment." his southern accent, and quirky smile brought a smile to my own face.

"Of course i am. I get to go to school, they said yes!" I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. He laughed, grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. When he stopped i stood on my tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips. After a moment I heard him make a strained noise and pull away, leaning his forehead onto mine, his eyes closed and he was breathing heavely, I knew it wasn't need but I could tell he was trying to gan control. I thought back to his eyes when he had walked in, they were black, when was the last time he had fed? I tried to pull away but his grip tightened just a bit.

"I''m sorry," He whispered, "I'm still trying to get control of myself when i kiss you. It's easy to get carried away."

"You should hunt. You need it, your eyes are pitch black." he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I've been having too much fun with you, I kept putting it off." He smiled, "I'll go with Rosalie and Alice, they are leaving soon. I should go change though." He looked down at his nice white button up shirt that i loved on him. I agreed, this was my favorite shirt of his, i didnt want anything to happen to it.

"I have some of your shirts over there," I pointed to a corner were some of his clothes had ended up, "You can just change into on of those, they are just t-shirts." I saw the look on his face dramatically shift, he went from smiling and loving, to instantly ashamed. He turned away.

"I'll find something in my room." He said and turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm, he instantly tensed, but stopped.

"Don't do that," I said and he turned to face me, "Don't shut me out," He opened his mouth to protest but i didn't let him, "No, I saw it on your face, your walls went up. You can't do that. Not to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Bella," He closed his eyes, "You haven't seen my what's left of my past. It's branded me in the worst way. You don't deserve that, you don't deserve to see that. What you saw that one day across my back, that was the best of it. It's much, much worse."

I isntantly figured out what he was talking about. His scars from the war.

"Shut your southern mouth and take your shirt off." i said, repeating the words i had said last time, no blush came this time. He smiled a little remembering the same thing I was.

"No Bella." He whispered. Sighing I lifted my hands to his top button and unclasped it. He closed his eyes again and let out a small whimper.

"Bella please." His voice was strained.

"Jasper," I strained up and kissed his chin, "It's okay." I undid the second one, he remained still as stone with his eyes closed, but he said nothing. My hands, shakingly undid the last few and his shirt slid off. I couldn't help but let a small gasp escape from my lips.

Jasper turned away, the movement was so sudden it actually made me jump. "Jasper, stop." I kept my voice firm and made him turn to face me again. slowly i traced the more dominate scars on his chest. I felt an urge to kiss each and every one until he wasn't upset anymore. "What's wrong? Why didn't you want me to see this?" I asked, My eyes glued to the scars marked on the man i love.

"It's my past Bella, it shows the horrible thing I was, the lives I took, the way I acted. It shows all my imperfections, what I really am."

"What you really are," I took his face and made me look right into my eyes, "Is someone who is absolutly wonderful, the greatest man I have ever met. You're the man who, each day finds another reason to amaze me and each day I fall in love with all over again. You're imperfections are what make you beautiful." (A/N: Anna holly madison)

"Bella..." He pulled me to him, I rested my cheek on his bare chest, "God, I love you so much Bella. More than anything imaginable. I thought I knew what love was but you showed me a whole new defenition."

His words brought tears to my eyes because he described my feelings perfectly.

"Go put a shirt on so you can go hunt." I pulled away and laughed looking up at him.

"First you say take off your shirt, now you are saying put one on. I'm going to need you to make up your mind. do you want me to put a shirt on or not?" He smiled, teasingly at me, I was happy to see the smile back so quickly.

"Honestly? No I don't, I would be just happy to have it like this, but you need to hunt." he rolled his eyes and in a blink of the eye he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt.

"Better?" He asked I rolled my eyes now.

"Just go before they leave without you." He gave me a kiss goodbye and then he was gone. A few moments later a heard the front door close and I knew they were gone. I went downstairs and found Emmett sitting on the couch. "Hey Bellsy, want to arm wrestle?" He asked, his childish eyes glowing with excitement.

"I'm not even going to answer that." I said sitting next to him.

"How about tennis...On the Wii?" I smiled over at him.

"You're on." I said. Neither of us expected what would happen next...

APOV

The three of us hunted in silence like we always did, this was a time of pure concentration, sure the deer weren't the greatest but they did the job. The only distraction was when I would get a vision during the hunt. It always messed me up, and everyone else would stop to see what my vision was about.

Thinking about it must have triggered something because just as I was about to go on to my next prey I froze and a vision took over.

A pale hand knocked on the door, Vampire obviously, Bella came to the door, glowing and smiling, but as soon as she got the door open and saw the person at the door the smile fell and all the color drained from her face. I saw Esme walk behind Bella and freeze, Emmett and Carlisle did the same.

I heard a silky voice say, and Bella broke into tears.

"Edward!" Esme yelled, I saw his face then just as it had been last time I saw him.

I was pulled out of the vision abruptly. He was close, oh no, Bella. Edward would mess everything up between her and Jasper, that poor girl would have no idea what to do.

"Oh no." I muttered then something clicked in my head. Dear god, Edward was alive! but how? I should have seen him where had he been. Oh, my god Edward wasn't gone! I fell to my knees, completely stunned, I wasn't sure what to do.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper and Rosalie both say. I glanced up and saw them looking down with concern.

"He isn't dead. I saw him, he's very much alive!" Rosalie and Jasper knew exactly who I was talking about, smiles lit their faces, and then I saw the smile on Jasper's face slowly fall. "He's close, we need to go back, Bella she's-"

"Let's go." Jasper siad and began to run. I had to run extra fast to keep up with him, Rosalie was only a few feet behind us.

"Is she going to be with him then?" anger stained his voice, but behind it I could hear the fear and the pain.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "You are her soul mate, but I never saw this coming..." I didn't know what was going to happen I just knew we needed to get home.

JPOV

I saw her freeze and a few minutes later she fell to the ground. I knew right away Alice had had a vision.

"Alice?" Rosalie and i both asked.

"He isn't dead. I saw him, he's very much alive!" Edward, I realized right away who she was talking about. He was alive, my brother was alive. I smiled, I couldn't believe it! Bella, the smile fell, if he was back where did that leave Bella. "He's close, we need to go back, Bella she's-"

"Let's go." I said and began to run faster than I ever had. Where did this leave Bella and me, would she choose him? Could I let her go? Yes, I realized with anger, I could. I wanted that beautiful girl to be happy, if he was what makes her happiest I would let her go. I remembered only a few hours ago we had been in her room joking about things as simple as clothes. And she had broken down yet another wall when she uncovered and accepted my scars that came with my past. Geez i don't want to give her up, please, I silently begged, don't take her away from me.

I vaguley remember having a conversation with Alice, but my mind was elsewhere i focused on only one thing. Getting home.

BPOV

The Wii game was intense, I was winning so of course we couldn't stop until Emmett one fair and square. I was relieved when a knock came on the door, it gave my hand a break while I went to answer the door. I opened it and froze, I had to be seeing things. The angelic face standing before me couldn't be real. This face had died.

I was vaguly aware of the rest of my family coming to the door behind me, all freezing and i knew that sad the same thing i did. I wasn't crazy or seeing things. This was real...Edward was here. "Bella, love." His velvet voice whispered. Hearing his voice, my composure cracked, and I began to cry.  
I grabbed me pulling me forward into a hug I had missed so much.

Everyone huddled around hugging and sobbing tearless cries. They backed away again, and Edward pulled me closer again. He placed his fingers under my chin tilting my head up. I knew what was coming, yet I couldnt force myself to move away. He closed the space between us, pressing his cold lips against mine. It was the way i remembered it, it was better even. His lips moved with hunger, as if he'd been starving and finally was fed. As ashamed as I was to say it, i kissed him back, matching his hunger. Then my brain seemed to turn back on and i quickly pulled away. "No, stop." Guilt already ate me up inside. I looked up at Edward's confused look and saw behind him, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper who's expression was obvious pain. "Edward?" Rosalie was completely shocked. Her and Alice ran to him hugging him tightly. Jasper and I remained standing in pur places, staring at each other silently trying to figure out what was going on here.

"Jasper?" Jasper snapped out of it then, looking up at Edward who had called his names. Everyone must have been gaurding their thoughts because Edward seemed to know nothing.

"How is this possible?" Jasper asked staring at Edward.

"During the fight," Edward came back to me I nonchalantly walked over to Emmett, wrapping my arms around his waist before Edward could wrap his arms around me, "Alec used his power on me, i stopped and was unable to soo or move. They took me with them, I guess you couldn't see the flames were everywhere. They have this new member She is able to block my presence, if that makes sense. That's why I am guessing Alice couldn't see me alive. But I made a deal with Aro, I read a handful a people's minds for him, and he let me go. I came back as fast as I could. I missed you all so much." He looked around his gaze landing on me, a small smile crept onto his face. Jasper cleared his throat and my eyes snapped to him. But Edward continued speaking again, this time to me. I squeezed Emmett, scared and I knew he knew why, and he held me tightly right back. "I'm so sorry, I Can't imagine the pain I put you through. I missed you, so much." He came closer to me before the pixie came to the rescue.

"Edward." She stepped forward, "A lot has changed since you disappeared." He turned to her staring curiously.

"Alice why are you reciting every beatles songs in your head, what are you hiding?"

"A lot has changed." Alice whispered.

"Like what?" He asked, looking around at everyone, "I know things would change, but you guys are acting as if something life changing happened."

"Alice and I are divorced." Jasper stepped forward, finally stepping out of the doorway.

"What!" He asked looking between them.

"I knew I wasn't Jaspers mate. We realized who it was only after you left."

"So... Jasper is with someone now? Who?"

I took a deep breath and stepped away from the protection of Emmett, "Edward, I'm... I'm with Jasper." Jasper's eyes flicked to me, I saw the smile in his eyes and at that moment I wanted to run into his arms and hold him.

"What?" Edward looked shocked, and it broke my heart to see the pain, so obvvious in his eyes. "But you just kissed me? We... How?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tears began to flood and pool over, staining my cheeks, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry." I pushed past everyone and ran up the stairs, going straight to my room. I had no idea how to handle this. I knew I loved Jasper, I knew it, but Edward was back, he was my first love. What was i supposed to do?

"Emmett," I whispered, "Please come." a half second later he was standing by my bed, wiping away the tears.

"Shh honey, don't cry."

"What am i supposed to do!" I asked, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Follow your heart." He said, rocking me.

"That doesn't help." I laughed a little.

"I don't know what else to say. Listen Bellsy," He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "You love Jasper, I can see that so clearly, how happy he makes you, how much alike the two of you are. The two of you move in synce, you finish each others sentences without even realizing. You are like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together completing each other." I laughed again hearing Emmett say things like that just didn't sound right, "I know I'm getting all sappy like a little girl, any minute I'm going to start playing with my collection of my little ponies but that's not the point right now. The point is I see your love for Jasper. But I also see it for Edward. He was the first guy you ever really loved, you only stopped becuase you thought he was dead. He's back so now those feelings may be too. I can't tell you who to choose. I can only tell you follow your heart. Think, which one would you be disappointed not to be with. Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell." (A/N: Taininess! yaaay)

"Thank you Emmy." I hugged him tightly, he couldn't tell me who to choose, but his words helped.

ED's POV (AHHHHH)

Bella and Jasper? I stared in shock as Emmett ran up the stairs after Bella, I turned to Jasper, infuriated. "How could you?" I asked, "You knew I loved her and you knew damn well that she loved me. How could you do that Jasper?"

"We thought you had died, Edward! I was in love with her too! I realized I had been for a while. After a while she realized it too, i never pushed anything, Edward. I waited for her everytime. She was finally happy again too."

I couldn't believe this, Bella, my Bella. Maybe she was with Jasper then, but I was here now, she was my soul mate, we were meant to be together right? I headed towards the stairs, ready to go up and talk to her, i knew she would see things the same way. I knew she loved me still, that kiss proved it.

"Edward don't." Jasper's voice caught into my thoughts, "Let her be with Emmett for now, either of us up there will just confuse her more." I glared at him but Rosalie cut in.

"He's right Edward, let her be for now, Emmett can help her right now. Either of you up there will confuse her more." I stopped and turned, facing Esme who hadn't spoken at all. She came over and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Oh Edward." She said softly, and brought me in for another hug. I hugged her back, her thoughts completely on the fact that I wasn't okay and not dead.

Emmett was up there for a while, I could hear his thoughts but i tried not to listen. That was until I heard Emmett call me in his thoughts. "Edward. Can you tell Jasper to come up here. I know you won't be happy about that, but i know what I'm doing I need him up here first." I grit my teeth and turned to Jasper.

"Go, Emmett wants you to go up there." I said coldly. He stared for a moment then looked towards the steps.

"Go Jasper, it'll be okay." Alice said assuringly. I turned my focus on her but she was now quoting the lyrics to all the rolling stones songs. I was blocked from her thoughts. I turned back to Jasper and watched as he walked up the stairs to the woman we both seemed to love.

(A/N: sorry his is short, more importaint things need to be done ha.)

JPOV

I knew what I had to do, i had to make this as easy and painless for her as possible. I walked up the steps going over my plan, I knew what to do. I opened Bella's door, both her and Emmett turned to me. "I'll leave you to alone." Emmett said and stood, patting me on the shoulder before leaving the room.

"Hi." Bella whispered, "Jasper, I am so sorry. That kiss, the way I reacted, my god, I am so sorry." She buried her face into her pillow, I saw her shoulders shake with a sob. Instantly i was by her side.

"Bella, no, don't cry." I lifted her up away from the pillow so she was facing me. "I wish you wouldn't have kissed him," I smiled slanted, "Seeing it ticked me off, there's no lying there but I understand." She smiled at me. I knew what I had to do, I took a deep breath, knowing what I would say would break my heart.  
"Bella, it's alright. I love you, you know I love you more thatn I thought my dead heart was capable of. And because of that," I looked straight into her beautiful eyes, using her life to give me the strength to do this, "I'm willing to let you go." I saw her eyes darken and her expression drop.

"What?" she asked her voice extremly low, sounding dangerous.

"Bella I love you, I want to fight for you, but I know the pain it would cause you. I can't be the reason to cause you pain. You love him, it's still there and very obvious. If you want to, be with him, Bella."

"But I love you too Jasper." She said, panicing.

"I know," I placed my hand on her cheek, "That's why I'm going to make it easy for you, be with him. I'll back out gracefully." I kissed her forehead and wiped the tear that had slipped out away. I then stood, "Goodbye Bella, I love you and always will. I want you happy no sadness." I walked out of her room, as soon as i closed the door I ran, into the woods and away from the house, the sob that erupted from my chest was more pain than I had ever experienced.

BPOV

I stared at the door in shock. Jasper... left. He didn't want to fight, he knew it would make me uphappy to see. So he left hurting himself to try and preserve my feelings. My heart. He would let me be with Edward, that was what he thought, who he thought, I wanted. I thought about it, about being with Edward. Never again kissing Jasper, hugging him tlaking to him the way I had. Never hearing him say I love you. Then I thought of Edward, being with him, being able to hold him again, and having that feeling I had before he had 'died'. I thought about both options and realized who I wanted more. Who I needed. Who I really loved. I stood and went to find... Edward.  
I needed to tell him, now, I didnt want to wait anymore.

I found him by where Alice had put up his gravestone. "That's so weird." He said staring at it. He turned to me, "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm guessing you heard all that?"

"Yeah, sorry it was hard to block out, I tried. So... He made way for you and I to be together again." I nodded again.

I took a deep breath and looked into Edward's eyes. He beautiful face looked back at me. He was so perfect, i never understood why he chose me, everything he did, he did perfectly. But Jasper, he made mistakes he laughed at himself. He was so much like me, well as human like as you can get being a vampire. "Edward, Jasper left me because he thought I wanted to be with you, he wanted to make it easier for me, so there would be no fighting. But Edward... I want to be with Jasper." I said the words and felt my heart swell with love when I said the words, i automatically knew it was the truth. I wanted Jasper, that's it.

"What? But Bella, we... We love each other, we are meant to be together."

"Edward no. I'm so sorry. I love you, I always will. But the way I love Jasper. It's different than anything I ever felt. I love him so differently than I have ever loved anything else. I'm sorry." My voice cracked, I saw the pain on his face now.

"I can't believe this Bella. I refuse to. its, it can't be true. It's not how it's supposed to be."

"Edward, it is. Listen to me I'm talking about fate here - when feelings are so powerful it's as if some force beyond your control is guiding you to someone who can make you happy beyond your wildest dreams. (A/N: Tainiless) Fate brought me to Jasper. I'm happy it did. I love him Edward. It's stronger than anything, it's honest to god love."

"You mean it?" I nodded, "I don't want to stop fighting for you." He said.

"I don't want a fight Edward. And there was no fight to begin with Edward. He's already won. I'm sorry."

"I don't believe it's over, I can't..."

"Edward," I interrupted, "I love Jasper. I don't want to have this fight with you right now. I just need to find him before it's too late." He stood and stared for a moment.

"Cut through those trees and go straight, you'll run right into him." I looked towards the threes with excitement.

"Thank you Edward."

"I won't give up Bella." He said looking at me straight on.

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek but said nothing then went the way he sent me, looking for the man I loved.

It seemed like i was walking for hours, but I finally came across a clearing and saw Jasper sitting on a tree stump, his back to me. I knew he knew I was there but he said nothing so i continued to quietly walk towards him. "Jasper?" I finally said.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Edward?" He turned to me.

"Because I wanted to talk to you. You see you left after you said everything but you didn't give me a chance to speak."

"Bella." He began to protest.

"Just shut it and let me speak would you?" I snapped, he closed his mouth and listened.

"You gave me the go to be with Edward, to be happy. But you didn't consider that I wouldn't be happy with Edward, not like I would with you. You chose Edward for me, which was really rude by the way. Well I choose you for me Jasper. I want you. I love you. You showed me what real love is so there's no room in my heart to love anyone else."

"No Bella. You don't love me, not like you love him."

"You're right, I don't love you like I love Edward. The love I have for you is different, stronger. I love you and just the little things about you Jasper. I love the way you hold me in your arms when I am drifting asleep. I love the way you gently tuck my hair when you think I do not notice. I love the way you give me butterfly kisses so that it wouldn't disturb my sleep. Most of all, I love the way I feel secure and loved in your arms." (A/N: Anna Holly Madison)

"Bella... Out of everyone I'm the worst possible choice for you. Why, me?"

"Because... because I'm scared Jasper. But with you, well with you I don't feel so scared." I admitted and saw him chuckle when I mentioned me being scared.

"Bella, you are the strongest person I know, what would you be scared of?"

"Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I've seen, I'm scared of what I've done, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking away and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you." (A/N: reading is my passion! sorry i had to change a few words to help it fit the scene.)

"Bella." He didn't finish his thought because he had brought my body to meet his and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was different from Edward's, and i liked it so much better, it was as if we moved as one. He pulled away, kissing my nose then kissing away the tear that had slide out and down my cheek. "This changes everything." I heard him whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking up at him.

"Bella... I never believed i had a soul, a real heart. Not now like this, as a killer. I didn't think I could be a kind of person who could love and be loved. I mean yes I loved Alice, I loved her a lot, and in many ways I still do. But I blocked a part out, I didn't put everything into it because I didn't think I deserved any kind of love. Then I fell in love with you. You make me feel... real. I don't feel like a killer with you, i feel like I have a heart, a soul. I can love, fully and completely with you. And Knowing an angel like you can love me, can choose me over a man so obviously better than myself. It changes everything, the way I see everything. Darlin' you've made me believe for the first time since I was changed that I've got a soul."

"Jasper..." I couldn't figure out what to say to this. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard, the most emotion filled speech anyone had ever given me. "You helped me through everything. Life, deaths, you saved my life multiple times. Not just when you stepped in front of a gun for me but you saved me from myself. When I lost Edward I thought that was it but you showed me there was so much more, you showed me more love than I ever thought was possible. Thank you Jasper. Thank you for helping me and loving me." I stretched up to him and kissed him softly. I pulled all the love I could and pushed it towards him. I heard his sharp intake of breath, a human habit. He looked at me his eyes shining with adoration that, no doubt, matched my own.

"That's the strongest feeling I have ever felt." He whispered pressing his forehead on mine. "And its for me." He laughed.

I hugged him tightly, "Always." I said. we stayed there for a little while longer before he spoke.

"We had better get back before Emmett and Esme send out search parties." I laughed and agreed walking hand and hand with my soul mate.

UNKNOWN POV

"We can get a plane to Seattle but that's in four days. From there we can drive to the house I bought. It's just outside of Forks, Washington. Near where this othert coven like us lives." I stared at my wife who seemed uninterested in the words I was saying. "Hey, you're the mother here, you have to at least act a little excited so they can know this is all going to be okay." Her face softened and she came over to hug me.

"I know, you're right. They're all worried enough, I can see the strain it's caused on Natalia and Lucky's relationship. They're worried about us and the Volturri and they're taking it our on each other. Sarah is doing her silent worrying. And Steven is trying to find ways to protect us. This shouldn't be put on their shoulders." She looked up at me and nodded, "Okay, this move is good. It's for our family. Four days we go to Washington. All I can say is you better have gotten me a kick ass house." I laughed and kissed her. We were protecting our family. Hopefully. And hopefully this other coven can accept and maybe even help us. We could only wait and see. If only we had someone who could see the future. That would help us all so much.

A/N: SORRY if there are errors oor the format is weird! My Microsoft word is GONE! so I wrote this on the little notepad application that doesn't help correct anything. Anyways i hope you all enjoyed a litte twist and a little sapp :) reviews are lovved!  



	26. I'M BACK LADIES AND GENTS )

Hey there guys. Surprised? It's been a couple years now huh? Sorry about it. To all the fans I seemed to have let down (And trust me, I got all your comments informing me that I was ha) Life seemed to get the best of me and I ran out of time to work on this. BUT, I'm back. So whoever is still reading, ready to see how this baby ends? Good, I am too.

Happy Reading.

I'll have one up in a few days 3

Elissa


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

It took a few years, but ladies and gentleman, chapter 26 3

EDPOV

She chose Jasper. The love of my life chose my brother over me. I was filled with a boiling anger, I felt my ice skin turn hot as if flames were engulfing me. I tried to think of something to calm me down. Anything to keep me from ripping my brother's throat out and causing another family disaster. _Edward? _Alice's soprano thoughts rang through my mind _Edward, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you are going to find your soul mate soon. I saw it. I promise you that it will all be alright. You can't be angry, I know it's hard, trust me, I know better than anyone that it's hard, but they're soul mates. I know it. _Alice, I realized. Jasper and Alice divorced so he could be with Bella. She had to be hiding so much pain. I picked through her thoughts but didn't find a trace of anger. Instead there were only thoughts of excitement of a British man. Great, I thought, that's just what this crazy family needs next. A Brit.

BPOV

Jasper took a step back the minute the house was in sight. And let out a growl. "Jasper?" I automatically scanned the house, searching for danger. He straightened up quickly looking confused for a moment. "Sorry Darlin' it's just…. There's a lot of anger radiating from Edward…. For me. It hit me like a ton of bricks." The thought of Edward angry and upset made me cringe.

"This is all my fault." I mumbled miserably. Jasper grabbed my face and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Don't. Don't say that. This was something that none of us could have predicted. Edward was dead. Alice couldn't see him, I couldn't feel him, Rose saw something happen to him. He was dead. And now he's back. It's amazing. I've got my brother back. He's pissed right now with every right to be, but he's going to be okay. Alice saw it. I promise you Bella, you have to trust me okay? Please? This is a miracle that has happened. The third one to happen in my life. Kind of proving there is a greater good huh?" He chuckled and I could feel the honesty behind his words there.

"Third? What were the other two?" I asked curiously.

"Coming to the Cullens. And having you love me. You are my greatest miracle."

"You really feel that way?" I tried to wrap my head around this kind of love.

"Bella, you are my sun and my moon, you make me smile when I'm at my worst. My life is idyllic and perfect and the only person I have to thank for that is you. I will love you till the end of time. Never forget that."

"God, I really love the crap out of you." I laughed, spoiling the sappy moment with my word vomit. "I mean—"

"I understand what you meant Darlin'," he chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Let's go."

We walked right into a family meeting. "Good, you're back." Esme smiled and pointed to the couch, "Edward was about to Explain what happened."

"I was kidnapped. The Volturi …. They um…. They faked my death, don't ask me how but they did. They have this woman that basically messed with my reception. She made it so that Alice couldn't see me. They threatened you all. They made me participate in their stupid sadistic plans or else they would come after you all. They would kill you… So I did."

"How did you get away?" Rosalie's heartbroken voice was the first to speak.

"I… Gathered some information on them… Gave them no choice but to let me free and leave you all alone. Signed a contract and everything. I can't tell you the information, that was a part of the deal but you all are safe now. I came home as fast as I could."

There was a nasty feeling at the pit of my stomach. All this time, Edward was being tortured….. And I was falling in love with his brother. God I was a bitch. Jasper squeezed my hand, obviously feeling the guilt and self hatred radiating off of me, suddenly I felt immensely calm. "We are so happy you are back son." Carlisle rose to hug Edward.

"I'm so happy to be home. I've missed you all… Jasper?" Jasper's head snapped up, all attention was focused on Edward now, "I didn't get a chance to give you a proper hello." He held out his arms, Jasper slowly stood and embraced his brother. "Alice explained everything. While I don't quite understand, it was explained that none of this was either of your faults. I've missed you too much to be angry." The family stood then one large group hug with silent sobs all around. We were all together again. One big dysfunctional family.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Two weeks had gone by since Edward's great return. Things were getting better, only slightly awkward with Edward now. I had pulled out of school again for a while, "surprise trip to Germany" as Esme told my principle.

Now I lay beneath my sheets, waiting for Jasper so I could finally sleep. "Darlin'?" A smile lit my face simply at the sound of his voice.

"How was your hunt?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"Long. You didn't have to wait up. I would have come regardless." He slipped into the bed with me, his cool body pressed closely to my warm one.

"I couldn't… I couldn't sleep without you."

"Well I am here now. Sleep Darlin' we'll find something exciting to do tomorrow." As if by command, my eyes drifted shut.

_My mirror seemed larger that I remembered. Where did I get this shirt? I wore a form fitting black v-neck with a laced out back. I don't remember buying this. Must have been Alice. The knock on my door drew my attention away from the mirror. Jasper walked in, closing the door behind him. The sight of him in a simple gray button up took my breath away. "Hello Darlin'," he kissed me gently on the lips. God, it was a kiss I could fall into. He pulled back, laughing at my instant desire. "I need to hunt today. Carlisle and I are going later. I should probably go change soon." His eyes were dark black, I realized. It was those moments when I found him attractive on a whole different level. He was dangerous, less control meant more passion. It was a sort of thrill. "I told you I have t-shirts here you can just change into." I smiled, picking up a gray one off of my desk. "Always stealing my clothes I see." His laughter filled my room. He sat on my bed, and started unbuttoning his clean gray shirt. "I can help." I said, walking over to him, quickly situating myself upon his lap. "Bella…" His tone was full of warning which I promptly ignored. My fingers hit the fourth button when my lips found his. Before I had a chance to breath I was pressed against the bed, Jasper was kissing me with no control. I heard the growl, deep in his throats. "This is a bad idea." Jasper whispered, but the kissing didn't stop. His shirt was ripped off then. The three remaining buttons clattered as they hit the floor. "Please." I begged, "Jasper…. Please." _

"_I don't want to hurt you, Bella." I gave my best puppy dog eyes possible and saw his control falter more._

"_You won't. I can handle it. I can handle you Jasper. You're my soul mate. You're mine and I'm yours." The control snapped, I saw it the moment he did. _

"_Bellla I—I…. alright." The rush of emotion that filled me was instant and—_

I shot straight up in my bed, my heart was beating faster than I ever remembered. "Well that was awkward." I mumbled.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Jasper sitting on the edge of my bed, "Are you okay? You're emotions are crazy. Bad dream?" He hugged me, looking desperately concerned.

"Not bad just….weird." he looked at me curiously now. Slowly his eyes widened.

"Bella." I heard the caution in his know and knew instantly that he put the pieces together simply based on my emotion. "No. That's not happening."

"I didn't even say anything you freaky vampire!" I said defensively.

"No, but I can feel it—your emotions—no. I won't do that." He let go of me now and turned away, I could no longer see his facial expressions. "Bella, you are so fragile. We could so easily break you if we weren't careful, if we lost control. You're in love with the one with the worst control out of the whole group. Do you understand that? And in that intimate state even the strongest vampire loses control a bit. Can you imagine how I would be? If what you apparently dreamed was to happen, I would lose all control. I would kill you, Bella. I won't risk that."

"It was a dream, Jasper. I didn't ask you to risk anything, okay?" Though I couldn't ignore drop of disappointment in my stomach. I crawled over to him, positioning myself on his lap. I kissed him gently before continuing, "I understand if you don't want to do that. I'm definitely not going to be the one to pressure you here."

"Don't want to? Bella, that's ridiculous. I want to be with you, in every way possible, more than anything in this world. I would trade anything to. But I won't risk your life." I could see there was no changing his mind right now.

"Okay." I said, "Let's go downstairs. I want to—" A scream interrupted our conversation. I high pitched soprano scream. "ALICE." Jasper and I both screamed unanimously. He picked me up and suddenly I had a head rush and we were standing in front of Alice. "Alice, what's wrong?" Edward said, beside us. The whole family gathered in the living room where Alice was. Slowly a Smile broke over her face. "They're coming." She said. "They got here about four days after Edward's return. I wasn't looking for them so I didn't see it. But they've been here. They ARE here and they are coming to us…. Tomorrow."

"Alice who? Who are you talking about?" I asked, confused by the pixie's words.

"My soul mate… My Steven."

RYANPOV

It's time.

**A/N: So more excitement to come. Sorry it's been so long. I literally had to reread the whole story to remember what happened. Thanks for the patience. It will get better I promise!**


	28. Chapter 28

BPOV

According to Alice, the time had come. Her soul mate was to find her today. I walked into the living room, still dressed in my PJs had it been any other day, Alice would have already attacked me to dress me as her own personal doll. Today though, today she was in her room, nervous, despite the composed exterior façade she put on when she was around us. We all knew her better than that.

I realized too late that no one was in the living room aside from myself… And Edward. "Oh, hello Edward." I glanced to my feet, unsure of how we were supposed to interact when we were alone together. "Hello Bella. It's the big day." He smiled gently at me, obviously aware of my discomfort. "I know. Have you seen Alice today? By now she usually has already dressed me and forced her make up stuff on my face. But I haven't seen her at all today. Not that I want to be dressed or force barbied, but I guess I'm nervous for her." Edward smiled at me again. In the smile I saw the love that had been growing for years. In that single smile I felt his genuine love for me and my heart ached. Not because I wanted him, but because I was so guilty that I could no longer return it.

"She's in her room, frantically trying to figure out what to wear. She'd probably appreciate in if you went up to help her. She won't admit it, but she's nervous. She needs someone with her." Nodding I began towards the stairs.

"I will, thank you, Edward." I walked up to Alice's room before hearing his response. I didn't even know when I entered Alice's room. I figured she wouldn't answer if I did.

Her room was covered in clothing, her whole closet seemed to be on her bedroom floor. "Alice?" I cautiously walked into the room, trying to find places to step.

"Bella? Thank god. I need your help!" She walked out with two outfits in hand. One was a simple peach summer dress with the sides cut out, the other was a pair of dark blue high waists with a hot pink shirt. "Pick one."

"The dress." I said instantly, knowing already that that was the one she would like more. She smiled slowly.

"That's what I thought too." Before I could blink she had the dress on. Her hair was already done and her light touch of make-up was already perfectly in place. Her eyes, I noticed, were black. "Alice, you need to hunt." I said gently, "You don't want to meet him hungry."

"I'm not hungry." She insisted, glancing away from me.

"Yes, that's why there are dark circles under your black eyes." I laughed, "Just go. Go alone, it won't take you long. You'll feel better. Probably more relaxed too." Sighing she nodded and stood.

"I guess you're right." She walked to her window, opening it in one swift motion, "I'll be back in an hour." And with that she was gone. Laughing I walked back to my room, realizing that I was in charge of picking out my own clothes for once. I stood in the middle of my closet, seeing my options for the first time.

This was how Jasper found me. "Um, Darling? You doin' okay there?" he asked, obviously taken aback by me staring at my clothes.

"I… I don't know what to wear. I'm horrible at picking out my own clothes on a regular basis, let alone a special day like this." He laughed coming up to wrap his arms around my waste.

"You're worried about clothes? Well hell must have frozen over, I wish Alice was here to see this."

"I'm sure she'll get a kick out of it later." I scowled again at my closet, "Seriously, what do I wear?" Jasper kissed my shoulder gently, sending a rush of chills throughout my body.

"Personally, I think clothes are over rated." He kissed my shoulder again, "Who needs em?" Jasper was definitely crossing a line he never had before. I turned in his arms and kissed him.

"As pleasant as that idea sounds, I have to get ready for Alice's sake." Jasper sighed and released me. I was puzzled by this new side of him. He leaned over, pulled out a purple v neck and white shorts, handed them to me, kissed my nose and left my room. "You never cease to amaze me." I muttered, confused and hear him laugh and he walked farther away from my room.

APOV

Three deer later and I could feel myself finally become full. Sadly, the food didn't help with the nerves. I had avoided looking in on them, determined to keep something of our meeting a surprise. What was he like, I wondered. Charming I'm sure. I already knew he was desperately handsome with an accent that could make any girl swoon. And he was to be mine.

I took my time as I walked back to the house. I didn't want to rush, I wanted to waste as much time as possible so I could get to the whole meeting my soul mate part quicker.

Thinking of him had me distracted, which was why it took me longer than normal to hear the rustling of leaves coming from behind me. I froze, that wasn't animal rustling, it was something much larger. I didn't hear a heart beat, which meant only one thing. Vampire. I spun around just in time to see a figure go behind a tree. "Well hiding will do you know good. If you have half a brain you should know that." I said glancing around. I heard a chuckle from the tree just before a black boot, followed by a tall slender man of about 21. His skin was porcelain, his hair short and black, and his eyes bright gold. Under his red Henley t shirt and dark jeans I could see that he was roped with muscle.

"Steven." I whispered, breathlessly. He was taken aback by recognition. That much was clear.

"Pardon, but how do you—you're the psychic?" He smiled in a way that put the stars to shame.

I quickly composed myself and danced forward, offering my hand, "Alice Cullen. I've been expecting you for quite some time now." I smiled. He took my hand and the spark was undeniable. He looked at our interlocked hands with confusion. "Steven Windle." He said, smiling again.

" I assume your family is around here somewhere." I looked around, already knowing that we were being watched.

"Come on out guys." I saw a woman, small and slender looking to be about 18, with black hair that reached her waist emerge first. She looked me straight on and already I could see she was a force to be reckoned with. She wore a simple white shirt and black jeans. Behind her, I saw two more figures appear. Each looked to be about 23. The woman had long red hair and was holding hands with a large blonde man. Finally I saw what I assumed to be the parents. The woman was around 35, her hair was brown and she moved with a grace that even I envied. The father reminded me of Carlisle in every way except for the black hair.

The lines were drawn I stood as tall as I could, me facing 6 new vampires. "Hello." I said, looking each of them in the eyes. The leader stepped forward. "Alice, did you say?" I nodded, "I'm Ryan." He walked over and shook my hand, "This is my wife Ana." He motioned to the woman with the brown hair then to the couple, "my children Lucky and Natalie." Then to the fiercer one, "Sarah. And you've already met Steven."

Ana looked at me, amazed. Her eyes went from me to Steven then back as a smile slowly crept onto her face. She knew something. I could already tell that much.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said nodding. "If you don't mind me asking… What brings you all permanently to Forks?"

"The lack of sun… And Cullens. Of course." Sarah said smiling.

"What my daughter means is we would like to talk to your family. We feel that we could provide some mutual benefits for one another." Ryan smiled again at me. His English accent was strong, they all were. I assumed that they had spend the longest time of their life in England, though I was curious as to where they came from now.

"Where have you moved from?"

"Italy," Steven replied, "Just outside of the Volturi head quarters." My instincts told me that their trip here had nothing to do with the lack of sun and everything to do with the Volturi.

"Well come on then. I'll bring you to the house." I began walking back towards my home. "Carlisle," I mumbled, "We have company." Steven looked over and smiled.

"We aren't a threat to you or your family, I promise." I smiled at him then too, wanting so badly to tell him, but I knew I had to wait until after our family meeting.

"I trust you." I said as we approached the front door. I was greeted by my seven family members, looking more curious than ever before.

"Hello." Carlisle stepped forward just as Ryan did.

"Carlisle I presume?" Ryan asked. After family introductions Carlisle escorted the family into the living room to sit.

"you have a human?" Sarah eyed Bella cautiously.

"She's a part of our family." Esme raised her chin slightly, the newcomers may not realize this, but we knew it was her defensive stance. "She's been with us for a very very long time. She is a part of this family. Is there a problem with that?" They all shook their heads.

Smart move, I thought. Edward covered a laugh with a cough. I saw him eying Sarah curiously, and wondered if that was something I should be keeping an eye on. I was too distracted right now to look though. "The Cullens took me in and away from a very bad situation. They're my saviors. I owe them my life. Emmett especially." Emmett smiled and took Bella's free hand, the other was already firmly placed in Jasper's.

"Well, there's something I thought I'd never see." I heard Ana mumble. Her voice was so low that I could only here her because I was seated closest to her. I saw her staring at Sarah Intently. That's something else I'd have to look into later.

"So, we expect there's an explanation for your family searching out mine?" Carlisle was polite, but I heard the protective tone he took.

"Yes. Well, where to start," Ryan looked genuinely unsure, "Well, we lived in Italy before we came here. Just outside of Volturi territory. For about a year now they've been threatening my family. We were larger than they liked for one thing." He chuckle at such a ridiculous reason to be threatened.

"They've been upset about my family size as well." Carlisle added, "It's ridiculous if you ask me."

"Agreed," Ryan said, already I could feel the father to father bond forming, "But, that wasn't the only threat they saw. You see, my family is full of gifted vampires… Ana, she sees bonds… Ana, would you like to explain?"

"It's just what he said," Ana jumped in, "I see bonds between people. It's like a colored string connecting them together. Red connections is a passionate love. White is what I see between soul mates. Yellow is between friends, blue between family."

"That's amazing." Rosalie spoke for the first time, "So you see them all the time?"

"Yes," Ana smiled, "I see, for instance, a white bond between you and Emmett. Between Carlisle and Esme. Between Jasper and Bella. There's blue connecting all of you, and…. Red, connections in very weird places." She glanced to Edward and I knew instantly that she was referring to his love for Bella. The mind reader knew what she was referring to as well and grimace.

"That's fascinating." Carlisle mused, "Are there others?"

"Me." Sarah stepped forward, "I can plant thoughts into your brain."

"You cannot. That's crazy." Emmett laughed. Stupid Emmett, I thought, already knowing what was going to happen.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow smugly. Suddenly Emmett turned to Edward seriously. "Uh oh." Edward said just as Emmett spoke.

"Eddie, I love you man." He looked like he was going to cry, "I mean…. I _love _you. I'm in love with you, man. I've been lying to myself long enough. I want to be with you!" Everyone erupted in laughter then, "HEY!" He turned to Sarah, "That's not funny."

"Can you make him physically do things as well?" I asked. She turned back to Emmett who suddenly stood and faced Edwad.

"HUG ME." Edward quickly stepped back and Emmett glared at Sarah again.

"I have one as well." My head snapped back at the sound of Steven's beautiful accent. "I can see your past."'

"Can't Aro already do that as well?" Bella asked, "Why would he fight to acquire you as well?"

"Aro can do it with a touch. I merely need a glance."

"Prove it." I said, smiling. How fitting, I saw the future while he learned the past.

"Who shall I use to show you?" He smiled at me. A smile that would make my dead heart skip a beat.

"Me." Bella said quickly. "Brace yourself. I have a dark past. But my family hear knows it all. Nothing will be a surprise." Steven nodded and looked at her with an intense stare for a few moments before his eyes grew wide.

"Oh Bella…" As if he couldn't help himself he began walking towards her. She stood instinctively and to all our surprise Steven pulled her into an embrace.

"Well?" Lucky spoke.

"May I?" He whispered to Bella. She nodded.

"Her mother left her with an abusive father. A monster." He growled, "Emmett befriended her when she was a young girl. The Cullens eventually took her in as their own. When she was older she fell in love with a boy." He glanced at Edward but didn't mention names. I saw relief on Edward's face. "There was a fight with the Voltori. He was killed. She was heartbroken for a very long time. She mourned the loss in every way possible. Eventually healing began… She fell in love with Jasper, who is her soul mate as we have learned." He nodded towards his mother, "Then the boy she first loved came back. His death was a mistake. She's been through more than many people and vampires I have met. You're a strong woman, Bella." I saw the shock on the newcomers' faces. Bella nodded and fell back into Jasper's embrace.

"That's it." Ryan said, "Those three powers. They're unique enough that the Volturi wants us, or them at least. I had to protect my family. We know you all have gifts. That you have dealt with similar situations with them… We thought if we joined together, they'd, I don't know, grow frightened."

"That's actually a valid point. A good idea." Carlisle nodded. "And you are correct I do have many gifted ones in my family. Even Bella. Her mind is blocked. Jane can't harm her. Mind readers, nothing. Edward, Jasper, and Alice also have gifts."

"I'm a mind reader," Edward stepped in, "Yes it does suck sometimes always know the brutal truth." He answered Lucky's unspoken question, "And yes," He turned to Sarah now, "I was the one whose death was faked. I was Bella's first love. And I was used for a while by the Volturi until I got enough blackmail on them for them to let me go." Sarah was wide eyed, "Jasper?"

"I control emotions." A feeling of pure calmness swept through the room, "I project it and feel it."

"Nice," Natalie whispered.

"And I can see the future." I smiled dancing forward.

"Prove it," Steven smiled.

"Well," I said, matching his smile, "I knew you were coming. I've been waiting for your family. You especially because you see, you are my soul mate." I saw Steven's eyes grow confused.

"A love a blunt girl," Ana laughed, "She doesn't hold back." I realized Steven was filing through my memories of the visions.

"So, you're right." He whispered. "Soul mates."

"Soul mates." I whispered back.


End file.
